UWA Season 3
by foxxer1999
Summary: It's HERE once again! Coming off a GREAT season 2, it's time to get off on the right foot on the road to Ultimania!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Open until January 27th! Go crazy!**

Character app:

Ring Name:

Height/Weight:

Appearance/clothes:

Face or Heel:

Personality:

Signature Moves (Up to three):

Finishing Moves (Up to three):

Entrance theme:

Entrance style:

Anything Else:

Tag Team app:

Members (Fill out solo app for each):

Team Entrance Theme (If any):

Team Entrance Style (If any):

How they became a team:

 **A/N: I will see you all in February! Peace!**


	2. Happy New Year

This is not a UWA show, that's another month away. I just want to wish everyone who's reading this a happy new year. You all have given me a reason to enjoy doing this, and as long as I have people who read this, weather it be two people, or two thousand people, I will continue doing this, and nothing will change that. Thank you all so much for making this a privlage to write, and I will see you all next season!

Foxxer1999


	3. Credits

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR, AND WELCOME TO THE UWAs THIRD SEASON! You may be wondering why not a show, well, that's for next Friday. This is just a quick introduction to everyone you are going to see (Maybe not everyone, but still) but I would recommend going back to read the previous two seasons, as both are a blast! Anyways, here we go!**

UWA season 3 starring:

UWA Champion/Owner Anthony Dre

UW Champion Jack Vinson

UWA Tag Team Champions El Gigante and Big Daddy W (The Giants)

UWA Women's Champion Sara Lewis

Also Starring:

Trivolt

Ben Jones

Samuel

Levi- The Great

Adrian Watts

Chris Wolf

CJ Hawk

Gabriel Knight

UltraViolet (Tim Michaels, Reality, and Berlaine)

Bullet Club (Johnny, Jared, and Kenny Omega)

Monarchy (Freddy Escobar, King Caesar, DJ Kingston, and Dylan Torres)

Katrina Love

Jasmine Batista

Skyler The Elf Owl

Modern Age Beauty (Courtney Banks, Mercedes Mckenzie, Cassie Dare, and Isabella Grace)

Violet Mcfarlane

Cynthia Dre

Katie Dre

Welcoming Back:

The Freelancers (Luke and Edward)

Jason Sabre

Introducing:

The Steven Bros (Clark and Zen)

The Fortress

Will Ralston

John Duke

Bryan Moore

Jason Sabre

Mama's Soldiers (Samuel, Draco, and Charlie) (Unknown: Mama)

The Fortress (Jason Stone, Sebastian "The Abyss", "The Eye Of The Storm" Static Rider, "The Wild Card P.K. Hunt)

Justin Danger

Jordan Young

Matt Lopez

Michael Banks

Brianna Kelly

Katherine Quackenbush

Nia Valentine

Commentary:

Foxxer1999

KiranTheRay

TheDarkRyder

UzumakiofAuthority

And introducing Vampiric Storm

And OurWWEFangirl

The PPVs:

February: Violentine's Day

March: Proving Ground

April: ULTIMANIA

Welcome, to the ULTIMATE WRESTLING ALLIANCE!

 **A/N: The first show will go up on February 3** **rd** **. I will see you all then!**


	4. Show 1!

**A/N: It's that time of year ladies and gentlemen, we are on the road to Ultimania, and I cannot wait to write this season for you guys! It's been a blast thinking of ideas for this season, and I think everyone will like what I have come up with. The suspense has been here for one month, and it's time to get back into it, let's get it on!**

UWA Season 3 Premier:

Lights Come On by Jason Aldean plays, and titan tron shows the credits.

The chorus plays, and pyro goes off. The Atlanta crowd goes nuts.

"IT'S BEEN A LONG MONTH, AND IT'S TIME, UWA'S ROAD TO ULTIMANIA IS UNDERWAY! THIS IS FOXXER HERE ALONGSIDE KIRAN, RYDER, AND UZUMAKI. ALSO INTRODUCING OURWWEFANGIRL AND VAMPIRIC STORM, welcome guys." Foxxer introduces the season.

"It's a pleasure to be here Foxxer, I cannot wait for this." Vampiric says.

"Same here Foxxer, it's not just a pleasure, it's an honor." Fangirl says.

"Yes, it's great to be back in business, and to start we have a NEW UWA champion, and he's on his way out." Ryder says.

"Look fellas, and now lady, I was a fair commentator for one match, that's it, Anthony doesn't deserve that belt, and he owes a rematch to Trivolt." Kiran says.

"Ugh, back to this, it's going to be a long season." Uzumaki says.

Renegade plays, and the arena goes NUTS. The hometown hero comes out to an even bigger pop! He has the belt around his waist, and takes it off, holding it above his head on the stage. He walks down to the ring, slapping a few hands on the way.

"He put on a hell of a match along with Trivolt, but the better man walked out with the strap." Ryder says.

"It was a great match Ryder, but NOW Anthony has to look forward." Uzumaki says.

Anthony gets a mic, and stares out at the crowd, with the UWA title on his shoulder. The crowd is chanting "YOU DESERVE IT!" and he's taking it in.

This goes for roughly two minutes, and Anthony finally raises the mic to this lips.

"WELCOME EVERYONE, TO THE ULTIMATE WRESTLING ALLIANCE!" Anthony shouts. The audience pops. "It has been a long month, signing a bunch of new talent, and trying to keep the current, and scheduling the PPVs in line with famous ones already." He suddenly pauses. "Oh, that's not what I'm here to talk about, no, I AM THE UWA CHAMPION!" The arena pops again. "I will be a fair champion, and I am offering Trivolt his rematch, if he's willing to come out here." Anthony waits.

The arena is silent, waiting to see if Trivolt will show or not.

Phenomenon plays, and the arena pops to the returning Dan Riley. He has a black t-shirt that says "Phenomenon Dan Riley" on it. He enters the ring to face Anthony, and the crowd starts chanting "Welcome Back".

"Dan Riley everyone!" Anthony says, lightly clapping his hands.

"Shut up Anthony!" The arena boos. "Now, last time we were in a ring together, you powerbombed me through a table, and this happened!" He turns around, and lifts the back of his shirt, revealing it to be bright red with patches of darker red in the mix. The crowd ohhs, and Anthony looks in shock. "There is hell to pay for this." Dan drops the mic, and rips the shirt off.

Crowne Of Thornes plays, and Trivolt comes out. He stands at the stage.

"As great as it is to see you Dan, oh who am I kidding, go back to the ice pool. Anthony offered ME a rematch." He starts walking to the ring.

"Gentlemen, alright, lemme satisfy you both. While my luck in multi-man matches is NOT good, I guess I will defend this title in the FIRST match of the new season, a TRIPLE THREAT MATCH! REF, come on down!" Anthony rips off his shirt, and holds the belt out as the crowd cheers. Trivolt does the same.

"What a way to kick off the new season! A UWA title match!" Foxxer says.

"A nice first match for us new commentators as well." Fangirl says. Vampiric nods to that.

The ref comes out, and holds the belt up.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Anthony and Trivolt square up to each other. Dan notices this, and takes both of them out, on his own! He chucks Trivolt out of the ring, and turns to Anthony. Anthony right hooks him, and kicks him in the stomach. He drives a knee into the top of his skull, and chops his bright red back. "WOOO" echoes through the arena, and Dan grunts in pain, falling on his face.

Anthony runs the ropes, and drops an elbow on Dan's back. Trivolt gets back in, and shoves Anthony out. Dan stands up with the ropes, and dropkicks Trivolt! He staggers to his feet, and delivers a series of kicks to Trivolt's knees. He roundhouse kicks him, and covers.

"One… Two…" Trivolt kicks out, and Dan runs the ropes, only to get tripped by Anthony. Dan kicks Anthony away again, and has his back to Trivolt, who goes for a rollup!

"One…. Two…" Dan rolls through, barely, and ducks a clothesline, running right into a forearm from Anthony. Dan turns around into a Strong Style Knee from Trivolt. Anthony then leaps over the ropes, and hits a high crossbody on Trivolt, pinning him in the process.

"One… Two… Thr- "Trivolt kicks out, and Anthony cannot believe it. He stands up, knees shaking from the impact. He waits for Trivolt to stand up, and goes for the Dre Kick, but Trivolt ducks it, and Anthony runs into the corner! Dan gets back in, and goes for the Uranage on Trivolt. He connects, and covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Anthony saves it. He lifts Dan up, and slaps him. He then shoves him, hitting him with a BRUTAL Dre Kick! He covers.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, Anthony retaining the title, and winning his first multi-man match!" Uzumaki says.

"A quick match at that, an impressive showing for all three though." Fangirl says.

"Up next, after a strong showing by Anthony, winning his first multi-man match, we have the NEW UWA women's champion coming out to address the situation of Ho Ho Horror." Vampiric says.

Paint it Black by Ciara plays, and lightning strikes the stage. Sara Lewis appears wearing a red and black robe, and the women's belt around her waist. She carries a staff of blood red and pitch black ice, and walks to the ring.

She demands an official come in, and hold the ropes open for her, and one obliges, and she enters.

The arena is deafening in boos.

"UWA is now the ice palace!" She says, quiet at first, but strong at the end. "It is where I reign as queen of the Women's division, and where I will stay!" The arena boos again.

Miss Jackson plays, and everyone waits anxiously for Katrina Love to come out, but a different woman comes out.

She is a light brown built lady with green eyes, and long mid back length black hair with bangs. She is wearing a low cut leotard paired with black fishnets and knee high black and pink boots. The arena is mixed.

"Whoever that is, she must be wanting to make a statement for her first appearance in UWA." Foxxer says.

"My name, is Nia Valentine, and I am here standing in for the 'injured' Katrina Love, as she is not here tonight." The arena boos. "It's her fault, I know, but, she wanted me to come warn you, that she is coming for that title when she comes back!" The crowd pops. "But, since she isn't here, and none of the other women in the back are willing to come out here, I guess I'll dethrone you." She drops the mic, and starts sexily walking to the ring. Miss Jackson plays again, and she puts a leg on the apron, winking at a guy in the front row. She grabs the ropes and pulls up, doing a split through the ropes. She jumps to her feet, and grins, before turning angry, staring at Sara Lewis.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Sara and Nia stare each other down. Nia kicks Sara's legs out from under her, and gets on top of her, laying a barrage of rights and lefts to the face of her adversary. Nia stands up, and brings all of her weight down on Sara's stomach. She pins her shoulders to the mat for a one.

Sara wraps her legs around Nia's neck, and brings her to the mat. She runs the ropes, and delivers a leg drop! She stands up, and Nia chokes.

Nia rolls out of the ring, and catches her breath. Sara follows her out, and tries to cut her off, but Nia turns her momentum against her, shoving her into the ring post! Nia smiles evilly, and rolls Sara back into the ring. She brings her up, and goes for her Cupid's Arrow (Kick out DDT)! She connects, and back rolls into the cover.

"One… Two…." Nia lets go.

"Wow, she must be confident she can win, if she's not taking her victory!" Foxxer says.

"She can! Keep going there Nia!" Kiran says. Nia stands, and drops a knee across the nose of Sara. Sara sits up instinctively, and checks her nose.

"Get up BITCH!" Nia yells. The crowd ohhs. She runs the ropes, and goes for the Clothesline from Hell! Sara ducks, and throws her body into Nia on the rebound! Nia clutches her ribs.

"You think you can come here, and take MY THRONE, huh bitch?!" Sara shouts. She forces Nia to her feet, and drops her with a swinging neck breaker! She doesn't cover her though. Sara lifts her up, and hits her with her Dark Spell (Palm Strike to the face). Nia falls, and Sara adds a standing shooting star press to it! She covers this time.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, Nia should have just taken the win!" Foxxer says.

"At least she had the guts to come out and face Sara, as she said. Nothing for her to be ashamed of." Kiran says.

"She had the win, maybe a title shot, but she was too cocky!" Uzumaki says.

Sara stands over here with the belt, and leaves.

"Before we get into our next match, we have Chris Blade coming out to address the UWA universe.

FEEL THE BLADE! Burn In My Light by Mercy Drive plays, as Chris Blade comes out.

"He looks rather pissed off about something." Foxxer says, as Chris is handed a mic.

"I know you're all wondering why I'm out here tonight and that's because I'm sick of people like Trivolt, Adrian Watts, and Anthony Dre. I hate they get opportunity after opportunity when people like me and Pol the King get buried. Hell, he may have low blowed me, but I respect that he had to do whatever he had to, to win. I remember after my first match where I dominated King Caesar, who was the first ever UW Champion, that someone said I had a future ahead of me, but where are MY OPPORTUNITIES! I've only had two matches my entire career here and like I said people like Trivolt, who is old news, get opportunities like he's the UWA's version of John Cena. Everyone knows that I'm a phenomenon because I'm the man who has established himself in EVERY current hard-core wrestling today, I'm the man who has won every title in TNA, I'm the man who has kicked the ass of every main event star in all the companies i've been in, and I'm the man who's going to do it again!" exclaims Chris Blade.

A lion's roar echoes through the arena, and Hail Mary by Tupac Shakur plays. The crowd goes nuts at the return of King Caesar.

"Well, you did say you dominated him Chris." Ryder says.

"Now, Chris, we have had a match before." Caesar says, not entering the ring. "I know, you 'dominated' me, but that's in the past, what's say we settle this next week, and see who will dominate who!" The crowd goes nuts at the notion.

"You're on, I will just have to beat you again!" Chris drops the mic, and stares down Caesar.

"A HUGE announcement for next week, Caesar vs Chris Blade, that is going to be awesome!" Vampiric says.

"Next, we have another return scheduled, with the returning Hao Sho coming back to have his revenge on Leonardo for putting him on the shelf for all of last season."

The Mortal Kombat theme plays, and the crowd pops as Hao Sho takes the stage, doing some crazy kung fu chops.

"He looks better than ever, considering he's coming off a near neck injury." Storm says.

"It wasn't what everyone thought it was, but for safety, UWA doctors told Hao Sho to sit out all of last season, and now, he's making his return, against the man that took him out." Foxxer says.

Inside the Fire plays, and Leonardo comes out! The crowd boos him.

"The audience here clearly hasn't forgotten what Leo did to Hao, and I don't think he cares." Uzumaki says.

"You're damn right he doesn't care! He's doing what he's paid to do! He's going to do it again to!" Kiran says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two combatants lock up, with Hao Sho getting the upper hand, clearly remembering what happened last time he faced Leonardo. He delivers quick kicks to the mid-section of Leo, and brings him to a knee. He goes for the Finish Him (Superkick) right away, but Leo ducks it, and goes for a Big Boot, but Hao slides under, and ends up on the apron. Hao springboards off the top rope, and goes for a crossbody, but gets caught out of the air, and slammed to the mat. Leo covers for a one count.

Hao goes for a quick chop, and Leo blocks it. Hao goes for a kick, and the knee gets caught. Leo lifts Hao up, and slams him, with authority, onto the mat. He covers for another one count.

Hao Sho kips up, and screams. The crowd pops, and Leo goes for a clothesline, but Hao Sho ducks, and hits him with the Finish Him! Leo stumbles, and Hao Sho tries to lift him up for the Fatality (Piledriver), but can't get him up, and ends up getting rolled up in the process.

"One… Two…" Hao Sho kicks out, and this time, he wraps his knees around his neck, and ends up locking in a Triangle Choke. Leo starts to fade, but using every ounce of strength he has, he lifts Hao Sho up, and powerbombs him. Hao refuses to let go, and Leo does it again. Hao loosens his grip, and Leo goes for a third, but Hao leaps over him, and hits a back flip heel kick! He covers off of that.

"One… Two…" Leo kicks out, and Hao waits patiently for him to rise to his feet. Leo gets up, and Hao goes for another Fatality. Leo gets out, and turns it into his Ambriage! He covers.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, not exactly the welcome back that Hao Sho was looking for, but a good showing for him." Foxxer says.

"Ahem, well, Up next, we showcase some new UWA blood, with Matt Lopez taking on fellow newcomer Jordan Young." Foxxer says.

Heathens by Twenty-One Pilots plays, and the lights go out. A wolf howl goes through the arena. Ten seconds later Matt Lopez appears. (Check him out, there's quite a bit on him in the reviews). He lifts himself up, and walks to the ring, without interacting with any of the fans. He goes to the top turnbuckle, and takes off his hood, howling as he does so. He jumps into the ring.

"This competitor has quite a resume, with SIX championships to show!" Ryder says.

"Well, none of that matters when you step into the UWA!" Kiran says.

"I'd hate to say it, but Kiran is right about that." Uzumaki says.

Who's Next remake by Jayde Garrow plays, and the titantron shows an image of backstage. The name "Jordan Young" is on his door in gold. The door swings open, and an African American male with faded black hair and a black goatee. He is ripped, and guards are escorting him to the arena.

He does an entrance similar to Goldberg!

"Well, for those who haven't figured it out yet, Jordan Young here was trained by Goldberg, and Simon from Whatculture is probably proud that he isn't just the bastard son of Goldberg, but he has a 'brother' as well." Vampiric says.

"Indeed, Vampiric." Foxxer says, dying of laughter. "Anyways, yes, trained by Goldberg, let's hope something goes right for the man!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jordan locks up with Matt Lopez early, and goes for a takedown! Matt gets taken out with a clothesline! Jordan goes for a quick spear, but Matt retreats, obviously worried. Jordan waits patiently, and lets Matt get back in the ring. Matt goes for a right hand, and connects, but Jordan barely staggers. Matt is in shock. Jordan goes for a right hand of his own, and Matt dodges one, but gets caught with another, he then gets Irish Whipped off the ropes, and hit with a spear! He stands up, and screams to a pop. He stands ready, and waits.

Matt stumbles to his feet, not knowing what hit him, and he gets lifted up, and dropped with a Jackhammer! He covers!

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow! Jordan Young just destroyed Matt Lopez, and I guess the one question on Jordan's mind, is 'Who's Next?'." Uzumaki says.

"Well, Matt Lopez has promise though, I'd have to say, Jordan Young was a bit of a tough task for him, he'll be back next week." Foxxer says.

"Now, it's the main event, coming off a HUGE loss to the Giants, ending the longest title reign in UWA, Bullet Club are back, and they are ready to take on the returning Freelancers!"

"Bullet Club. For. For. For. For Life." Echoes through the arena, and Johnny and Jared walk out to the arena.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE BULLET CLUB, AND WHILE WE MAY NOT BE THE UWA TAG CHAMPIONS, WE STILL OWN THE WRESTLING WORLD, AND TONIGHT, WE WILL PROVE WHY WE WERE THE LONGEST REIGNING CHAMPIONS, AND PROVE THAT THE FREELANCERS ARE JUST TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Johnny drops the mic, and enters the ring.

"A confident Bullet Club, considering what happened last season, a slaughter loss to the Giants, who are now the tag champs." Foxxer says.

"Well, we will see Foxxer." Kiran says.

Devious by Dale Oliver plays, and for the first time in a season, Luke and Edward walk out! The crowd pops at them returning, but immediately boo when they shrug it off.

"Welcome back to the Freelancers! I cannot wait to see them fight here once again!" Ryder says.

"Let's see how rusty they are, or if they've been training." Uzumaki says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jared & Edward started for their team as the bell rings. They began to lock up and trade holds. Jared got the advantage & hooked Edward in a Headlock before taking him with a Side Takedown. The Freelancer member, however, rolled up Jared for a quick pin! Jared & Edward soon traded pin attempts & roll-ups which ended with the Bullet Club member catching his opponent in a Crucifix pin, which Edward quickly broke out of. When both men got to their feet, Jared took the opportunity to spit in Edward's face! He & Johnny Shadow laughed together and made fun of the Freelancers. Edward, however, got angry and tagged in Luke, who charged in & flattened Jared with a vicious Clothesline, which made Johnny be quiet!

Luke lifted his opponent up and tossed him into the corner and pummeled away at him until the official pulled him away. Luke stepped back & Jared took the chance to kick at the larger man several times, but the large Freelancer member just picked him up and tossed him towards Bullet Club's corner. Johnny Shadow tagged in and went for a Springboard Crossbody, but Luke easily caught & lifted his smaller opponent over his head and tossed him out of the ring to the outside! Jared went and consulted his partner, but Luke lifted Edward up and tossed him into the two Bullet Club members! Edward picked Johnny up and rolled him back in the ring, where he & Luke set up and connected with Hi-Lo as Luke went for the cover!

1...2...KICKOUT! Jared quick rolled back in and broke up the pin!

Luke got up and grabbed Jared by the throat, tossing him over the ropes before dragging Johnny to his corner, tagging in Edward and setting him up in a Electric Chair position. Edward climbed to the top rope and the team connected with the Electric Chair/Crossbody combination on the Bullet Club member. Edward began to showboat a bit as he lifts up Jared and tossed him into his corner. Upon landing, Johnny recovered and tagged his partner's feet, unbeknownst to Edward, who charged at his cornered opponent. Jared ducks & Edward crashed into the corner, also eating a stiff kick from Johnny which knocked him out! Shadow followed up with a Springboard 450 Splash onto "The Squared-Circled Strategist" and a pin!

1….2...KICKOUT! Edward somehow managed to kick out, and the crowd comes alive!

Johnny picked him up and delivered some Knife Edge Chops before tossing Edward to the ropes. He rebounds and ducked under then leaped over Johnny before eating a Swing Blade and Johnny tagging in Jared. Johnny lifted Edward onto the second ropes & Jared climbed on top of the top rope and connected with a Swanton! Edward crashed down & Jared went for another pin!

1….t-KICKOUT! Luke entered & quickly broke the pin by dragging Jared off of his partner.

Johnny entered, but Luke just tossed him out of the ring with ease! Edward and Jared rose to their feet and started trading blows one after another until Edward got the upper hand with a knee to the face. He tossed Jared to the ropes, but the Bullet Club member countered & pulled him back for a Swinging Neckbreaker. Edward revered the move and planted Jared with a Plot Twist (Blue Thunderbomb) from out of nowhere! Both men laid there as Luke called for a tag! Just as the smaller Freelancer crawled, Johnny tried to pull Luke's leg, but he was ultimately kicked far back just in time for Edward to tag his partner! Luke moved with tons of force and trucked Jared several times before tossing him back into his own team's corner! Luke beat Jared multiple times, even knocked Johnny back down when he tried to run back in, but Jared soon fought back with stiff elbows & forearms before running the ropes. Luke, however, caught Jared in his Pop-Up Powerbomb. Before Luke could pin, Johnny rolled back in and, with a Chop Block, took Luke to one knee which was enough for him to perform a Shadoukikku (Super Kick)! Edward runs back in and avoids another Shadoukikku (Super Kick) from Johnny and connects with his Mind Over Matter (Mic Check)! Jared stood up and was about to go for his Shi no Sakebi (Bicycle Kick), but Edward ducked & he and Luke took him out with their Reality Check (Fallout (Skull Crushing Finale) + Mind Over Matter) and went for the cover!

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"What an UPSET! The freelancers just pinned the former UWA tag champs!" Ryder says.

"And, what a main event, with the Freelancers getting a win, Bullet Club will have to be pretty ballsy to show their faces in UWA for a while. Up next, what a way to close out the first show, Ben Jones comes out to address what the hell screwed him over last night, and gave Jack Vinson his first championship!" Kiran says.

I Hope You Suffer plays, and Ben Jones comes out, visibly pissed off. He gets in the ring, and takes a deep breath.

"Last year, I was taken to the limit by Jack Vinson. He beat me, but sadly, it wasn't clean." The crowd boos. "I congratulate Jack, but I have my rematch. However, before that, I want to know, what the hell screwed me over!" Ben stands and waits.

The lights go green. The tron lights green.

" _You're not ready."_

" _At Violentines Day, you will know the true meaning of pain."_

" _You will lose everything."_

The lights come back, and Ben is confused. He shrugs, and leaves.

"That was anti-climatic, but that's all the time we have ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for tuning in, and we will see you all next week!" Foxxer closes.

 **A/N: Back this year with a BOOM! A triple threat, with Anthony winning his first multi-man match! New talent debuting! The Freelancers winning their return match! Sara Lewis proving her dominance over newcomer, Nia Valentine! Hao Sho losing his return match, a real buzz kill? The Freelancers PINNING the former UWA tag champs!? Ben Jones being threatened? I will see you all next week, thanks for tuning in, PEACE!**

 **Appologies if your character wasn't on this show, but they will appear at some point this season, I promise. Thanks for your patience.**


	5. Show 2!

**A/N: Valentine's Day is Upon us, woop de freaking doo. I am not a fan of the day, but I will still write decent shows. I cannot wait for this month to pass honestly, so… Enjoy!**

Show #2:

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO SEASON 3 EPISODE 2!" Foxxer opens as energetic as ever.

"INDEED FOXXER, with Valentine's day being in four days, and UWAs PPV, Violentines Day being on February 27th, I cannot wait!" Uzumaki says.

"Now, for the first time, we are going to split commentary, myself, Uzumaki, and Kiran are going to call the first half of the show, and later on, the rest are going to come out, DarkRyder, Vampiric, and Fangirl." Kiran says.

"Why am I assigned to work with him?" Uzumaki asks, referring to Kiran.

"I'm not that bad…" Kiran says.

Renegade plays, and Anthony comes out, UWA belt on his shoulder. He gets a pop, but not as big as last week.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome the the ULTIMATE WRESTLING ALLIANCE!" The crowd pops again. "I need to stop that, you all know where you are." The audience laughs.

"Now, it's time to get serious. I will defend this title in the MAIN EVENT tonight." The crowd pops. "I will sadly, make you wait, and you will finally find out, later tonight!" One more pop. "Now, I have to book one more match. One of the favorites from the Dre family, my daughter Katie, and one of Trivolt's kids, Jason, the good child of that family, will be competing tonight, in the first UWA mixed tag team match, against AJ Watts and Adrianna Watts!" The crowd pops.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, last week, one debut was a bit unsuccessful, but he looks for redemption this week. Matt Lopez will take on David Knot!"

Heathens plays, and Matt Lopez enters the arena. He looks like he has something to prove.

"Well, there's the look of a man on a mission." Foxxer says.

"Yeah Foxxer, I've never seen someone more focused." Kiran says.

"Well, there was Anthony, Trivolt, and- "

"Shut up Uzumaki, I was being sarcastic."

Deal With the Devil plays, and David Knot enters the arena.

"He also has something to prove. Coming off a HUGE loss to Samuel at Ho Ho Horror, he's also got something to prove." Foxxer says.

"Yep, and let's see who's got more fight in them tonight." Uzumaki says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

David gets the upperhand, landing a series of strikes to the mid-section of Matt. Matt holds his ground, and ends up turning it around. He lands a series of counter punches to the head of David. Matt goes for a DDT, but David flips Matt over him, and Matt lands on his feet, and hits a Pele kick. David stumbles, and Matt lifts him up, looking for the Gran Final (Brainbuster), but David knees Matt in the neck, and Matt sets him down. David punches Matt in the face a couple times, and goes for a sidewalk slam. He connects, and covers.

"One… Two…" Matt kicks out with ease. David gets up in a fury, and goes to the top rope. He looks like he's going for an elbow drop. He jumps, and Matt rolls out of the way. David adjusts in mid-air, and lands on his feet. Matt goes for a superkick, but David goes for a spin kick at the same time. Both men connect, and both go down.

After about thirty seconds, Matt uses the ropes to stand himself up. David kips up, and Matt goes for a clothesline, but David ducks, and does a cartwheel, hitting a lariat on the rebound! He covers Matt.

"One… Two…" Matt kicks out again, and David stands up, going for a shooting star press. Matt gets his knees up, and David feels the pain instantly. Matt gets to his feet, and lifts David up for the Gran Final, and connects! He covers.

"One… Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, Matt Lopez knocking off David Knot!" Kiran says.

"Unexpected, to be perfectly honest, he just pulled a Roman Reigns, but did it a WHOLE lot better." Foxxer says.

"Indeed Foxxer." Uzumaki says.

"Now, Ben Jones comes out once again to address the incident from last week."

I Hope You Suffer plays, and Ben Jones walks down to the ring. He gets in, and the crowd gives him a mixed reaction.

"Last week, I was threatened. NO ONE THREATENS BEN JONES!" The crowd pops. "WHOEVER is making these threats needs to step up, and face me like a MAN!" He drops the mic, and signals towards the stage.

The lights go out again. Suddenly…

Mama By My Chemical Romance plays.

"SAMUEL!? WHAT THE HELL!?" Foxxer shouts!

"No, Samuel can't be the one who threatened Ben, he's too smart for that. He's just looking for a fight, like Ben."

Samuel pulls out a mic.

"Ben Jones… I am NOT the one who would attack someone like you. IN FACT! You were an inspiration for me!" He pauses. "I know you're not in the best place, but I would be HONORED if you would allow me, and Mama's Soldiers to help you find the source of your troubles." Ben Jones thinks about it.

"Well, Samuel. I've had my eye on you for quite some time, but sadly, I do not require your help."

"Well, my vampire friend, just now, I'm always here, though you may want to keep your enemies closer." The lights flicker, and Samuel disappears. Ben is dumbfounded, and leaves.

"That was, strange." Foxxer says.

"Yep Foxxer, apparently that's how you describe everything." Kiran says.

"Look Kiran, I call it as I see it." Foxxer counters.

"Ahem, ladies, if I could get your attention, Up next, after a near successful debut last week, a returning Nia Valentine takes on the returning Leah Rollins, and I cannot wait for this clash!" Uzumaki says.

Miss Jackson plays, and Nia Valentine walks out the same way she did last week, this time in a gorgeous red version of her attire.

"Well, Valentine's day is coming up, and I do believe that Nia here is in the spirit." Foxxer says.

"Yep, and watch yourself, she can kick your ass, as we learned last week when she took on Sara Lewis, and nearly had that victory." Uzumaki says.

"Boo Who, NEWS FLASH, SHE TOOK A LOSS, it doesn't matter if you were winning, Atlanta was winning the Superbowl for THREE quarters, and they lost." The people in the front row behind Kiran boo.

"What about your team, did they make it?" Foxxer fires back. Kiran is silent. "That's what I thought…"

The Second Coming plays, and Leah Rollins makes her way to the ring.

"She had a very successful season last time. She pinned Isabella Grace in her debut match, and was on a roll for a while, but sadly, not getting any gold, she hopes to change that this season." Foxxer says.

"Right on Foxxer, but it looks like she's pretty pissed about that, and she's going to start with Nia here."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Leah looks Nia in the eye. The two square up, being the bad girls in UWA. They trash talk, which is inaudible to the audience. Nia strikes first, and Leah strikes back! They go back and forth, and finally, they realize punching each other won't solve anything. Both go out of the ring, and come back with Kendo Sticks.

"WOW, as god ol' JR would say, business just picked up." Foxxer says.

The two stare each other down, to the delight of the crowd. They swing at each other, the smack of wood being heard, and the ref ducking for protection.

"What the hell did they say to each other?" Uzumaki asks. They both drop their weapons due to the impact, and Leah lands a lou thesz press, and a barrage of rights and lefts to the cheek of Nia. Leah stands up, and Nia does as well. Nia licks her lips, and evilly grins at Leah. Leah goes for a right hook, but Nia catches it, and twists her wrist. Leah grunts in pain, and goes for a kick to Nia's stomach. Nia catches her, and Leah jumps, back flipping off her hand, and landing on her feet. Nia goes for a clothesline, and Leah ducks. She runs the ropes, and hits a high knee.

She goes to the top rope, and turns her back to Nia. She looks like she's going for a Phoenix splash, but Nia runs behind her, and hits a German Suplex off the top rope that would make Brock Lesnar jealous.

"A wicked Suplex, and Leah came down hard!" Uzumaki says.

Nia chuckles, and crawls sadistically to Leah. Whispering to her. She turns her on her stomach, and stands on her knees. She pulls her hands back, and locks in a surfboard hold, but she pulls the hair. Leah screams in pain, and before the five count, ends up tapping.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wait a minute, Nia had the hair." Foxxer shouts.

"But she tapped before the five count."

"That's bull! Something has to be done about this."

"Well, a win is a win, and Nia got a big one here tonight against a game Leah."

Backstage:

Anthony is prepping for his match. He looks around the area he is in. He sees someone off camera, and nods to them, grinning as well. He throws some punches to the air, as the segment ends.

Ringside:

"Now, it's time to change the commentary, hello guys, it's DarkRyder here, with the newcomers, Vampiric and Fangirl, and guy, and gal, we get the best part of the card, we get Jack Vinson's UW championship open challenge! He announced over Social media earlier this week that he was doing this."

You and Whose Army plays, and the crowd EXPLODES to the arena going black, with a white chapel appearing on the tron.

Jack Vinson appears in the ring.

"He always knows how to make an entrance, and how to propose a challenge, as he will be taking on whomever comes through that curtain tonight." Ryder says.

"Yep, and I can't wait to see who it will be." Vampiric says.

FEEL THE BLADE! Burn In my Light plays, and the arena boos to the Chris Blade coming out.

"Chris Blade accepts the challenge, but let's bring up what he said last week. He said "I dominated King Caesar, who was the first ever UW Champion, that someone said I had a future ahead of me, but where are MY OPPORTUNITIES!" I guess he heard about this, and was the first in line."

"Well, here we go, UW title on the line." Fangirl says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Chris Blade doesn't waste time, and chokes him. Jack chops his arms, and he lets go. Jack lands a series of kicks to Chris, and goes for a quick Ripper's mark! Chris catches it, and Jack falls on his back. Chris steps over, and turns it into a single leg Boston Crab. Jack quickly rolls out of it, and flips Chris onto his face. He DDTs his leg, and Chris jumps in agony. Jack goes for a quick pin, but manages a half count.

Chris gets to his feet on his own, and Jack goes for another Ripper's Mark, but Chris counters into a Samoan Drop! He backwards somersaults through, and hits another one! He covers.

"One… Two…" Jack somehow kicks out.

"An amazing showing of athleticism by Chris there!" Ryder says.

Chris gets up, and lifts Jack up. Jack nods his respect to Chris, but slaps him in the process. Chris charges him, and Jack ducks. He rebounds off the ropes, and catches Chris's arm, dragging him to the mat, before trying to lock in the Ripper Stretch! His plan is ruined with Chris getting to the ropes.

Jack lets go, and Chris slowly stands, but runs right into a Ripper's Mark! Jack covers.

"One…. Two… Thr- "Chris somehow kicks out, and Jack goes for the Ripper Stretch again.

Chris reverses it, and this time lifts Jack up, hitting the Dream Catcher (Pop-Up Powerbomb)! He covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Jack kicks out, and Chris screams in frustration.

"Devastating moves by both competitors, and both still kick out!" Vampiric says.

Jack stands up, and Chris goes for a right, and the slugfest begins. Jack gets the advantage, and ends up going to Wasteland. Chris gets out, and goes for a Superkick! Jack ducks, and goes for another Rippers Mark! Chris ducks it again, and lifts him up for his Isolation (Sit-out powerbomb)! He connects this time as well, and pins.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding! The arena goes silent in shock.

"NO WAY! Chris blade just won the TITLE, in Jack's first title defense!" Ryder screams, as Chris is handed the title.

"Wow, I cannot believe it!" Vampiric shouts!

"Jack has felt the Blade tonight, and the blade just walked out with the UW championship, congratulations to Chris." Fangirl says, as Chris holds the belt up to the chorus of boos.

"As we recover from the shock here, it was announced earlier tonight, Jason Irving and Katie Dre will be teaming up to take on Adrianna Watts and AJ Watts!"

Another Way Out by Hollywood Undead plays, and Foxie (Katie Dre) and Jason Irving (Yep, Trivolt's son aka Rouge) come out, holding hands, they are LOVED by the fans.

"Anthony's daughter, and Trey's son, that is going to be a tough thing for Anthony to accept." Vampiric says.

"How do you figure?" Ryder says.

"That's Anthony's DAUGHTER, and if I were Anthony, I would be worried about who she hangs with."

"Dude, do you even know them? These two are BEST FRIENDS! I think Anthony is okay with this."

"Oh, well then…" Vampiric clears his throat.

Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold plays, and AJ and Adrianna Watts enter the arena to a mixed reaction.

"These two are probably not on good terms with their dad, Adrian Watts, after the events of Ho Ho Horror." Fangirl says.

"Well, yeah, but that's probably going to motivate them to do some good this time." Ryder says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

(The BIG rule in this match, is that INTERGENDER wrestling IS ALLOWED)

Adrianna started out as she and Rouge circled each other. Ghost grabbed Adrianna, tossed her into a turnbuckle and preceded to do a cartwheel in the middle of the ring. Adrianna frowned and went up to him. She then did a backflip and then a drop kick that sent him into the corner and she licked her lips as she stood up. Ghost ran at her with a yell and she tripped him into the

Middle rope near her corner. Adrianna ran and did a 619 kick as she tagged in AJ.

AJ ran at Rouge while he was on the ground and hit a standing swanton bomb right onto his ribs. Adrianna cheered her brother on as he started to stomp the shoulder, back, and legs of Rouge. Rouge was watching and telling Rougeto get up. AJ then picked up Ghost for a exploder suplex into a empty corner. Adrianna and him then tagged eachother out and the two waited for Ghost to get up.

AJ gave Rouge a pop up and Adrianna went for a super kick but Rouge jumped with pop up and leaped for the tag to Rouge. Rogue got in and gave Adrianna a rouge maker (code breaker) and went for one on AJ but he tried to powerbomb him. Rouge then kicked AJ in the stomach and rouge was able to escape, Ghost hit a last checkpoint (end of days) and Rouge went to pin AJ.

1

2

Thre-kick out

AJ barley kicked out and rolled out of the ring while Rouge tagged Katie and the two got out. AJ then stood up with the help of his sister and then the two went after the brothers and both Katie and Rouge got a super kick. Adrianna rolled Rouge back in and then hit a power overload (magic killer) and went for the pin.

1

2

3!

"A huge upset by the Watt family here! They just beat

"Finally, we will discover who Anthony will be defending his title against tonight! Is it someone from another company, or from NJPW or WWE maybe?"

Renegade plays once again, and Anthony comes out with the UWA championship!

"He said he was facing someone that only he would know. I cannot wait to see who it is." Ryder says.

The lights dim, and Anthony grins in the ring.

Enemy by Blue Stahil plays, and Anthony's face turns from a grin to a straight face. Anthony waits for a moment in the ring.

A man with messy black medium thick black hair, and brown eyes, wearing dark black jeans and a white wifebeater (muscle shirt), as well as taped wrists comes out. He's also wearing a leather jacket. He hypes the crowd, and the crowd pops, as they recognize him.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S JASON SABRE! He's been gone for months!" Ryder shouts!

"The last time he was here, I believe was that team up he did with Monarchy to take on Bullet Club." Vampiric says.

"Yep, and he's been gone since, but now he's going after the UWA championship!" Fangirl says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd starts chanting "Welcome back!" Anthony applauds, and offers his hand to him. Jason accepts, and the two lock up.

Jason hasn't skipped a beat, as he swiftly takes Anthony down with authority. Anthony fights for ten seconds, and Jason rolls to where Anthony's shoulders are on the mat.

"One… Two…..." Anthony gets his shoulder up, and Jason keeps the hold in.

"Jason is manhandling our owner/champion." Ryder says.

"Anthony needs to come up with a gameplan, like, now." Fangirl says.

Anthony gets his legs around Jason's head, and goes for a headscissor reversal, but Jason lets go, and the two stand up.

Anthony runs the ropes, and goes for a springboard crossbody, but Jason catches him, hitting him with a body slam, and covering him in the process.

"One… Two…" Anthony kicks out. Jason stands up, and Anthony gets back to his feet. He's laughing.

"Bring it." He shouts. Jason charges him, and Anthony ducks, and runs the ropes again. He rebounds, and hits a high knee! Jason finally falls. Anthony drops an elbow, and another one, and one more for good measure. He turns Jason over, and goes for the DreLock (The Foxlock), but Jason counters into a Locked In (Crossface). He has it in the center of the ring.

"Anthony hasn't gotten a lick of offense in since the bell, Jason may have his number." Vampiric says.

Anthony's face turns red, but he drags Jason towards the ropes. He reaches them, and Jason looks on in frustration. He drags him back, and looks to lock it in again, but Anthony reverses it into a small package.

"One… Two… Thr- "Jason gets out of it, and Anthony goes for a Dre Kick! Jason catches it, and goes for a clothesline, that Anthony also ducks. Anthony lifts Jason up, and hits the Dre Bomb (take a guess). He covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Jason kicks out. Anthony doesn't wait, and goes for the Drelock, locking it in good.

Jason struggles to reach the ropes, as Anthony has his hands tied. Jason tries crawling, and suddenly, Dan Riley ends up at ringside.

"What is he doing out here?" Ryder exclaims.

"A decent question, but it looks like he has Anthony's attention." Vampiric says.

Anthony looks down at Dan. Dan tells him to turn around, and when Anthony does, he turns into a Final Blow (RKO). Jason looks to Dan, and the fans are in shock.

"One… Two… Thre- "Anthony somehow kicks out, and the arena explodes and a hush goes over them.

"What a fighting spirit shown by Anthony!" Fangirl says.

Jason stands up, and glares at Dan. He lips. "I don't need you, get out of here!" Dan obliges, and leaves. Jason turns around into a Dre Kick! Anthony covers.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Anthony, even with the interference of Dan Riley retained his title here tonight!" Ryder calls.

"He says he will keep doing it as well, and I cannot wait to see if that becomes a reality or not." Vampiric says.

"That's all we got time for this week, goodnight everybody!" Fangirl closes the show.

 **A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, it has been brought to my attention that I should do a brand split. How I would do it, is I would ask someone to do one show, and I would do the other. Thoughts for that starting next season, and if so, what would the shows be called?**

 **Anyway, Anthony retains against JASON SABRE! Ben Jones' calls out whomever attacked him, and Samuel responds with innocence? Nia Valentine and Matt Lopez getting a first win against veterans! CHRIS BLADE getting the ULTIMATE upset victory, winning the UW championship from Jack Vinson, will Jack Vinson cash in his rematch clause? Samuel looking to help Ben Jones find his culprit, will Ben take the offer or do everything on his own?**


	6. SHow 3!

**A/N: UWA is a wrestling fed, obviously, but some weeks, words speak louder than action. This show will be VERY promo heavy! I hope you all can understand that, as it is the final one before a PPV, and that may become the pattern for the coming months. Otherwise, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the things said by the commentators to each other is a shot at any of them, not would I have them say it in real life! I gave them all personalities, and I am keeping them that way. I appreciate you all, and I hope you get what I'm going at.**

Show #3:

"Welcome to the final UWA show before Violentine's Day! Foxxer here, alongside Uzumaki and Kiran, today, we have a HELL of a show for you."

"Yep, leading into it, Anthony put out on Social Media earlier this week that he would face Dan Riley, and give him his legit rematch on Violentine's day. The contract signing for that match is tonight!" Uzumaki says.

"But to start, we have to address this, Samuel was found attacked backstage last week after his run in with Ben Jones. Anthony has people looking into it, but Mama's Soldiers, Charlie and Draco have been running rampant backstage trying to find out who- "Kiran is interrupted by the ohhs of the crowd.

El Penguino and El Buho are thrown down the entrance ramp. Charlie and Draco enter the arena. Both are pale, but Draco has bloody red eyes, while Charlie has black ones. Charlie is about to strangle El Pengino.

My Demons by Starset plays, and a group of four men walk out.

"Wait a minute! This is the Fortress!" Foxxer calls.

"From left to right, there's P.K. Hunt, Static Rider, Sebastian, and the leader, Jason Stone!" Uzumaki says.

"What are they doing out here though?" Foxxer questions, right before they attack Charlie and Draco.

The four are able to take them down, and El Penguino and El Buho finish them off with roundhouse kicks. The two luchadores look to the Fortress and nod, right before being bombarded by them.

"I guess they aren't the helping type." Uzumaki says.

The fortress stand tall, and they leave the four beaten down men.

"After a shocking start, we have to move into the first match, After his flop debut two weeks ago, Matt Lopez picked up a win last week, and looks to keep his momentum by facing another new competitor, John Duke!" Foxxer says.

Triarii by Victoria plays, and a man with a very muscular build, and brown chest hair and back hair. He has a shaved hed and beard. He's wearing white MMA shorts with a black waistband and black lines down the sides. There is a Scottish flag on the right leg. He's also wearing dark red MMA gloves. He's wearing a see through black windbreaker with a small white dragon on the right breast pocket and DUKE on the back in white!

"That is the one John Duke! He's from Glasgow Scotland. He is accompanied by his cornerman, Ian Smith. He's got a water bottle, that he might need if he can't beat Matt Lopez tonight." Uzumaki says.

"He IS going to beat Matt Lopez tonight Uzumaki! Look at this guy!" Kiran says.

"Go kiss him already, even though the day has passed." Uzumaki murmurs.

"What was that?"

"Ahem, anyways guys…"

Heathens plays, and Matt Lopez makes his entrance to the ring.

"Matt Lopez is probably relieved after getting his first win last week." Foxxer says.

"Absolutely Foxxer, taking a loss to Jordan Young in record time, I'd have to say, he may be having his redemption."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Matt and John square up to each other. Matt shakes his head, and clocks John. Ian Smith at ringside evilly grins.

"Ian has that evil grin on his face, what the hell did Matt just get himself into?"

John turns slowly to face him, hand has a look in his eyes that says 'you did not just slap me'. Matt smiles, and goes to clock him again. John catches it, and kicks him in the stomach. Matt falls to a knee, choking at the impact of the knee.

John trots the ropes, and breaks into a sprint off the rebound, hitting Matt with a boot! He covers Matt for a one count.

Matt rises to his feet, and John forces him up into the air, but gets caught with a dropkick! This causes him to stumble towards the ropes. Matt goes for a pele kick, and connects! John stumbles again, and Matt goes for the Gran Final, but it gets countered into a wicked Powerbomb from John! He pins.

"One… Two… Thr- "Matt powers out, and John is in frustration.

John forces Matt to his feet, and Matt shoves him, before elbowing him in the face. He goes to the apron, and as he is about to go for his From Mexico With Pain (Springboard forearm smash), but is suddenly forced off the apron by David Knot!

The ref calls for a DQ.

"What the hell is David Knot doing out here!?" Foxxer shouts.

"It's obvious, he's pissed about taking a loss to this young man, who was about to wipe the floor with John Duke." Uzumaki answers.

"Uzumaki, David wants to make a statement, and that's what he's doing here!" Kiran answers as well.

Matt heroically tries to fight back, but David fights harder, and DDTs him on the floor. John gets to his feet in the ring, and sees the situation. He shoots an evil glare at David, and Ian whispers something in his ear before they both leave.

"It's looking like there's going to be a rematch between David and Matt at Violentine's Day, but now, we are going to take you live to Atlanta Hospital, where we have an update from Samuel."

Atlanta Hospital:

Samuel is lying unconscious in a hospital bed. Suddenly, a green light eminates in the room.

"You tried to help my rival, and for that you will pay!" The light gets brighter, but suddenly goes out, and Ben Jones appears in the room. He looks down at Samuel. It appears again, much dimmer. "At Violentine's day…" The voice fades.

Ringside:

"Ben Jones has something to look forward to, but up next, Katrina Love returns, and she has a message for Sara Lewis!"

Miss Jackson plays, and the crowd actually pops for the former queen of the women's division.

"Katrina Love is back! Katrina Love is here, and is here to reclaim her throne." Foxxer says.

"Shut up Foxxer, and let her speak." Kiran says.

Katrina has a mic in the ring, and the crowd chants "Welcome back"

"I was never gone!" The crowd pops. "You know, the reason I lost at Ho Ho Horror, wasn't to bad wrestling, or to Sara Lewis being any good. It was that green glow, and I would LOVE to know who and why! I know Ben Jones has been wondering the same thing, but to be perfectly honest, I don't really care, but I feel like he and I have a common enemy…"

Paint it Black plays, and Sara Lewis slowly walks to the ring, with a mic on her staff.

"Katrina, little Katrina. You know that what you say isn't true. You lost, because you don't have it in you to carry this division. Sweetie, I am the QUEEN of Women's Wrestling."

"Well, a queen needs her prince to win. You want to prove that you're the queen of this division? Face me at Violentine's Day, and should something or someone interfere in your favor, you WILL forfit that TITLE to the RIGHTFUL QUEEN!"

"I can beat you without help, but can you do the same?" Sara laughs, and leaves the arena.

"Sara Lewis surely was confident tonight. I cannot wait for that clash." Foxxer comments.

"Now, the second match of the evening, the man who lost the UWA title at Ho Ho Horror, Trivolt has something to prove when he takes on Monarchy's King Caesar who is looking for redemption after not doing much last season."

Crown of Thornes plays, and a mixed reaction is heard as Trivolt makes his way to the ring. His hair dyed half white and half black, with tights to match.

"He doesn't look like he's in the best mood." Uzumaki says.

"I'll agree with you there Uzumaki. He looks rather pissed about how his triple threat title match ended two weeks ago." Foxxer says.

"Yeah! You all think!? He wasn't even involved in the decision, and now he is not even in the title hunt!" Kiran says.

Trivolt waits anxiously in the ring.

A lion's ROAR echoes through the arena for the first time in AGES, and Hail Mary by Tupac Shakur plays. King Caesar walks out to a chorus of cheers.

"He was supposed to face Chris Blade last week, but Chris Blade took the open challenge against Jack Vinson and WON said belt, so that match had no reason to occur, and Chris is not here this evening, as he is preparing for his rematch with Jack at Violentines Day." Uzumaki says.

"Preparing sounds like cowering to me." Foxxer mumbles.

"Foxxer, dude, that is EXACTLY what he is doing!" Kiran shouts.

"Calm down, geez."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

TriVolt and Caesar circled each other, warily eying the other, before TriVolt takes the offensive, going for a roundhouse kick, which Caesar dodges before going for the Roaring Elbow, only for TriVolt to dodge this time. "Brooklyn's Finest" turns as TriVolt gives the giant a stiff chop to the chest, and following up with an Enzugiri, forcing King to his knees. TriVolt runs the ropes, only for Caesar to pop back up and knock him down with a stiff right hand to the face!

"Ouch! I felt that!" Uzumaki says, wincing.

"That was just a lovetap. That's nothing compared to what TriVolt can dish out!" Kiran comments.

The big man in the match grabs TriVolt by the hair, before throwing him towards the corner. King charges for a big splash, but TriVolt swiftly moves out of the way, and waits until Caesar turns around before surprising him with a Double Knee Facebuster!

"Now there's a blast from the past! TriVolt bringing back his old finish, the Volt-Maker! Will it be enough!" Foxxer wonders.

Caesar falls as TriVolt goes for the pin, one, t-kick out!

"Alas, it wasn't! You need a lot more than that to put down King Caesar!" Uzumaki responds.

"Alright, I'll give Caesar his due. He is one tough SOB, however TriVolt is a former world champ!" Kiran says.

TriVolt waits in the corner until Caesar gets up before charging with his trademark Strong Style Knee, only for Caesar to grab the knee and transition into an ankle lock! The crowd is on their feet as Caesar tightens the hold and Trey screams in agony, before fighting through the pain and kicking Caesar in the face with his free leg! Caesar staggers and rebounds off the ropes, and as TriVolt quickly gets up to his feet, King flattens him with a devastating Roaring Elbow! Both men fall to the floor as the crowd chants like crazy! "Let's go Caesar! Go, TriVolt, Go!"

"Oh my god! We may have an MOTS candidate early this season!" Foxxer comments.

Both men get up, and quickly rush each other, desperate to land a killing blow. King goes for a lariat, as TriVolt ducks, quickly spins around and attempts a roundhouse kick only for King to dodge the move. TriVolt turns straight into an Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex by Caesar, only for TriVolt to land on his feet! TriVolt lays into Caesar with a series of forearms, which Caesar returns in kind, matching TriVolt blow for blow! TriVolt breaks the combo with a European uppercut staggering the giant, and follows up with a huge Enzugiri! Caesar falls to the floor!

"This is it boys! Caesar fought bravely, but a little Strong Style will put the big bastard down!" Kiran claims as TriVolt goes to the corner and performs the Jolting Bend as Caesar starts to stir!

Caesar gets on his knees, and TriVolt rushes for a Strong Style Knee Strike, only for Caesar to counter with a Drop Toehold! TriVolt falls to his knees, but as he gets up and turns around, Caesar surprises him with a kick to the gut before lifting him up and hitting him with his new finisher: the Lion Bomb (Double Underhook Powerbomb)! Caesar covers. 1, 2, ...3!

"WOW! A HUGE win for Caesar over Trivolt!" Foxxer says.

"That will definitely give him some momentum going into Violentine's Day, who knows?" Uzumaki says.

"Trivolt IS still the guy, with or without the UWA title, and through ALL the wins and losses, Trivolt is the MAN of UWA!" Kiran says a little unsure of himself.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, she has been on the shelf for a whole season, but now she is back! Jessica Batista is here, and she's looking for revenge against ANY member of Modern Age Beauty, and that match, our MAIN EVENT, is next!"

This Little Girl by Cady Groves plays, and the crowd pops to the appearance of Jessica Batista on the stage.

"What an ovation, I can barely hear myself in this arena. Jess has been missed." Foxxer says over the screaming of the fans.

"WELCOME BACK!" They chant.

"Indeed, welcome back Jess." Uzumaki says.

Baddest Girl Alive plays, and the entirety of Modern Age Beauty walks out. From left to right is Mercedes Mckenzie, Courtney Banks, Cassie Dare, and Isabella Grace. Cassie Dare walks out to the ring, the others stay on the entrance ramp.

"It looks like Jess will be able to take her frustration out on Cassie here." Uzumaki says.

"Cassie has been in a ring more times than Jess in the past five months."

"Actually Kiran, she's been in the gym, trying to get her arm back in working condition, and if you forgot, it was this faction that put her on the shelf." Uzumaki justifies.

"Uzumaki, shut up, and do your job." Kiran says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jess and Cassie charge each other, and lock up. Jess gets the advantage. She takes Cassie to the mat, and wraps her arms around her head. She wrenches, and Cassie struggles to escape. She eventually does, but the pain is shown, as Cassie has trouble turning her head. Jess waits, and Cassie suddenly spears her. Throwing rights and lefts to her stomach area.

"A disgusting act there, faking injury to take advantage of your opponent!" Uzumaki shouts.

"You do ANYTHING for a win here Uzumaki, in case you've forgotten." Kiran says.

Cassie stands up, and goes to the top rope. She connects with an elbow drop. She covers for a one count.

Jess chokes a bit, as Cassie's elbow came down right on her lung. Cassie then grabs her previously injured arm, and pulls on it.

"That's just not right now!" Uzumaki shouts.

"Uzumaki, do I need to make my point again?"

Jess screams in agony, her face showing it even more. She clenches her teeth, and rolls towards Cassie. She locks her fingers together, and pins Cassie's shoulders to the mat.

"One… Two…" Cassie lets go, and kicks out.

Jess and Cassie make it to their feet, and Jess goes for her Firearm! Cassie leapfrogs over it, and she goes for her Cassie-To-Belly. She lifts her up, but Jess pinches her in the stomach, and she doesn't take all of it. Cassie clutches her side in pain, and Jess rolls onto the apron.

Cassie stands up, and Jess gets back in the ring. Jess ducks a clothesline, and connects with her High Knee! Jess then shakes the ropes like her father, and stands in the corner. She begs Cassie to stand up.

Suddenly, Courtney gets on the apron. Jess clotheslines her off, but she gets her hair pulled by Mercedes while the ref isn't looking. Cassie stands up, and this time, connects fully with the Cassie-To-belly! She covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Jess reaches the ropes, and barely breaks the count.

A frustrated Cassie forces her to her feet, and looks for another Cross-Arm Breaker, but Jess rolls through, and gets to her feet quickly. Isabella gets on the apron, but Jess takes her out with a high knee. Cassie looks to take advantage with a flying Forearm, but Jess ducks it. Cassie rolls through, and connects with her Firearm Spear! She covers.

"One…. Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Jessica Batista, against ALL odds has won against Cassie Dare!" Foxxer says.

"Correction Foxxer, Jessica Batista won against ALL of Modern Age Beauty here tonight!" Uzumaki says.

"Boo hoo guys, come Violentine's Day though, that will be a different story, as there will be an invitational Battle Royal for the women to crown a #1 contender for the UWA women's title at Ultimania!"

Backstage:

Anthony is checking his tie in a mirror, and Cynthia walks up behind him.

"There's my lovely valentine." Anthony says to an awe from the audience.

"You're sweet Anthony, and I know you're not a fan of the day, but I did get you something." Cynthia pulls out a small box.

"Cynthia? I kind of did it already, you know…"

"Just open it."

"Okay." Anthony opens the box, and it is a silver heart, and on the front it has A and C with Dre underneath. Anthony stares at it for a minute.

"Thank you Cynthia. God, this is why I love you." They share a kiss and the scene cuts.

Ringside:

"The new commentary team is here, Foxxer and company got carried away with most of the show, but this is Darkryder, along with Vampiric and Fangirl, and guys as touching as that moment is, we have some breaking news, Jack Vinson will be using his rematch clause at Violentine's day, and that match will be a Street Fight for the UW championship, and I cannot wait!" Ryder says.

"Yes sir Ryder, it's shaping to be a great card, as the Giants are also going to be defending their belts, in a triple threat tag team match, against the Bullet Club and the Freelancers, who earned the opportunity two week ago by beating the Bullet Club." Vampiric says.

"One other thing to be announced, as the other's said earlier, there is the Violentine's day invitational Battle Royal! The women of UWA, new and experienced will compete in an Over the Top Rope battle royal to determine the #1 contender for the UWA Women's title at Ultimania. They will face WHOEVER is champion in a one on one match!" Fangirl says.

"Finally, Anthony Dre, and Dan Riley, the contract signing for the UWA title match! This is going to be interesting." Ryder says.

Jason Lyric, the former Strong Style Wrestling owner is in the ring, with the contract table in front of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the UWA championship contract signing!" He says to a pop.

"Now, please welcome, the champion, from Atlanta Georgia! The UWA CHAMPION, ANTHONY DRE!"

Renegade plays, and Anthony walks out. He is wearing a suit, looking very formal, and wearing the necklace Cynthia gave him. The ladies in the front row are screaming. Anthony flashes them a smile, and continues his walk to the ring. He enters, and picks up a mic.

"And his opponent, a former UWA Champion, looking to ascend the championship mountain for a second time, the Phenomenon, DAN RILEY!"

Phenomenon plays, and Dan Riley walks out to a mixed reaction. He gets in the ring, and death stares at Anthony.

"Now gentlemen, we know how this goes, you guys bicker, and then sign, and, well, it's time for me to go. See you all some other time." Jason slowly leaves the ring to laughter and cheers.

"Thank you Jason Lyric, ladies and gentlemen, looking past that the worst day of the year happened this past Tuesday, it is my honor to be here to sign this contract for mine and Dan Riley's UWA title match!" The crowd turns from boos to cheers.

"Anthony, drop the act. We all know you don't want to be here. We know you don't want to sign this contract, because you're terrified. You've seen it all happen in your little head. The cheers that will happen when I win that UWA title from you, and these fans turn against you. It's been boiling inside you for a long time. The only reason you're taking this match is to prove that you're not a coward. Either way, that's exactly what you are." Dan drops his mic, and signs the contract.

"Dan, firstly, this isn't an act, this is my personality, and if it wins the fans over, that is great!" The crowd pops. "Now, you want to talk about being a coward? You cashed in a CONTRACT that YOU won in a match, granted a multi man match, but still, you cashed it in on, now I am giving you props for this, a vulnerable Ben Jones. But, every time I have fought for a title, my opponent has basically been at 100%! Yes, you have beaten the likes of Trivolt, and Leonardo, and even me, but this is a whole different Anthony then the one from eight months ago. This Anthony has won the hearts of fans worldwide, and has proven that he can win big matches. Dan, I have a lot of respect for you. You are great! I don't like you, and at Violetine's day, this title is staying on my shoulder!" Anthony drops his mic and signs his contract. He picks up his mic again.

"Wait a second." He looks through the contract.

"What?!"

"This contract, it says 'Tables match'." The crowd pops. "Actually, it says, 'Extreme tables' match!" The crowd goes nuts!

"WHAT!?" Dan Riley is outraged.

"Looks like it's almost Violentine's Day." Anthony drops his mic, and the contract, and jumps the table, tackling Dan Riley.

"The champ doesn't want to wait!" Vampiric shouts. Anthony lays Dan out with a Foxhole. He then snaps his fingers before going up to Ryder.

"Do you have a lighter?" He asks.

"No." Ryder answers. The other two commentators shake their heads. Anthony walks around the ring, and finds a guy in the front row. He hands Anthony a lighter, and Anthony nods to him, before re-entering the ring.

"NO WAY!" Anthony lights the table. "NOT AGAIN!" Ryder shouts.

Anthony picks up Dan, but Dan squirms his way out, and retreats up the entrance ramp. Anthony stands in front of the table, a smile creeping over his face.

"Anthony is ready for Violentine's Day, and I cannot wait to see the clash these two are going to have! We will see you then!" Fangirl closes the show.

 **Violentine's Day Match Card:**

 **UWA title match: Anthony v Dan Riley**

 **UW title match: Chris Blade v Jack Vinson**

 **UWA Women's title match: Sara Lewis v Katrina Love**

 **UWA Tag Title match: The Giants v Bullet Club v The Freelancers**

 **Ben Jones v Green Glow Culprit**

 **Women's Invitational Battle Royal for #1 contendership for Women's title**

 **Mama's Soldiers v The Fortress (two members)**

 **Matt Lopez v David Knot II**

 **A/N: With this show in the books, and Violentine's day a few weeks away, this is going to be awesome! I will see you all then! Thanks to DarkRyder for writing Trivolt v Caesar.**

 **Added Notion: Violentine's Day, will be the PPV of love/violence. The male competitors will be escorted by the lady of their choosing (I'll pair them up as best I can if they are not paired).**


	7. Violentine's Day Part 1

**A/N: Happy Violentinte's Day Everybody! Welcome to the respective PPV! Violence and Love are in the air on this fine day! Enjoy!**

 **Sorry the theme was misleading, as I completely forgot it while I was doing this. Hopefully the good content makes up for it.**

February 27th, 2017

Before the Show:

Anthony and Cynthia are standing Grant Park. They are dressed in casual wear, nothing to fancy, but Anthony wishes he had dressed for the occasion. He wasn't Anthony Dre the UWA owner, he was Anthony Dre the loving husband. He proved that, and Cynthia was proud of him.

"We need to do this more often during the month breaks you give yourself. Just you and me, nobody else." She says.

"Well, that's sadly one of the kicks that comes with owning a wrestling company love." Anthony chuckles. "But, I do try my best, and I am so damn happy that I have someone who has stuck with me through it all." Cynthia can't help but smile at him. He's nothing but compassionate, even through thick and thin, he can never be mad at her, and she can never be mad at him.

"Now, I have a gym to hit, and a Battle Royal to win tonight!" Cynthia says, kissing him gently.

"Yep, and I have a title to defend." They both walk hand in hand towards the gym.

Violentine's Day:

 **Violetine's Day is sponsored by Extreme Inc. Bringing the most EXTREME weapons for YOUR wrestling event! IT'S TIME TO GET EXTREME!**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HAPPY VIOLENTINE'S DAY! WE ARE LIVE IN ATLANTA FOR WHAT IS SET TO BE THE MOST VIOLENT NIGHT IN UWA HISTORY! Foxxer here, alongside, Uzumaki and Kiran as usual. Gentlemen, we have a stacked card tonight!"

"Yes, and we are starting off with the LADIES! The UWA Violentine's Day Invitational Battle Royal WILL KICK OFF THE SHOW!" Foxxer shouts.

"In the ring we currently have all the invited women (too many to do entrances for, sorry L). There's Katie Striker, Brianna Kelly, Natalia Rodriguez, Cassie Dare, Mercedes Mckenzie, Courtney Banks, Isabella Grace, Leah Rollins, Jessica and Jasmine Batista, Callulla, Lilith, Skyler The Elf Owl, Violet Mcfarlane, Nia Valentine, Cynthia Dre, and Katie Dre. A total of 17 women were invited to this match, that is IMPRESSIVE!" Foxxer announces.

"It would be more, but honestly, the women's division here is actually smaller than we thought." Uzumaki says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

All seventeen women break into separate brawls. Katie Striker and Natalia get the most attention in the middle of the ring. Both women throw a series of right hands at each other, and they both get near the ropes.

Leah is facing Isabella Grace, and Leah has her on the top rope, but Isabella is refusing to go over. Leah is suddenly jumped by Mercedes, Cassie, and Courtney. They all team up to eliminate Leah early.

"Leah already eliminated! OH MY GOD!" Foxxer shouts.

"Modern Age Beauty making their presence known." Uzumaki says.

Nia Valentine goes to try and eliminate Skyler, but Skyler dangles on the apron. Nia runs the ropes, and shoulder tackles her, taking her out as well.

Jess, Jasmine, and Call take on Cassie, Mercedes, and Isabella. Courtney is fighting Cynthia in the corner.

Cynthia is almost taken out, but Katie makes the save for her mom, and the two work to eliminate Courtney!

The Dre's finally stand face to face with the Batista sisters. The staredown is built up.

"What a moment!" Foxxer shouts.

Jess and Katie Dre fight, and Jasmine and Cynthia fight. Cynthia and Jess have their respective advantages. Jess goes to eliminate Katie, but Katie catches her with a boot. Jess then turns around into a brutal tackle from Nia Valentine, who looks very sadistic. Katie quivers in her boots, and she charges her. Violet suddenly jumps Nia, and eliminates her!

Violet looks at Katie, and quickly goes to take on Natalia Rodriguez.

Katie Dre leaves the corner, and immediately gets met with a kick from Katie Striker!

Katie S. lands a right hand, and sends Katie D. flying over the top rope, but she lands on the apron. Cynthia comes out of nowhere, and gets Katie S. over the rope, and Katie D. finishes the job, eliminating Katie Striker.

"Well, that confusion is over with." Foxxer says.

12 women remain: Cynthia, Katie Dre, Jess, Jasmine, Violet, Natalia, Isabella, Mercedes, Cassie, Call, Brianna, and Lilith.

Lilith makes her presence known, and goes to eliminate Mercedes. Mercedes and Isabella jump her though, and take her to a knee. She throws her arms up, and they both fly to opposite sides of the ring.

Katie and Natalia face off, and Natalia woman handles her. Cynthia saves her daughter, and Katie leans against the ropes. Isabella flies towards her, and Katie notices a bit too late, and is eliminated!

"Katie Dre eliminated!" Foxxer exclaims.

"She should have kept her eyes in the match." Kiran says.

"She's a ROOKIE!" Uzumaki argues.

"As are some of the other women in this ring!"

Cynthia quickly avenges her daughter, eliminating Isabella!

Cynthia looks down to her daughter, and nods to her.

Jess and Jasmine face off with Mercedes and Cassie again, and this time, Jess and Jasmine have them on the ropes. Jess looks to eliminate Mercedes, but Cassie gets involved, and looks to assist Mercedes with eliminating her. Jasmine saves her sister, and Call comes out of nowhere to eliminate Mercedes!

"Modern Age Beauty falling like flies!" Foxxer says.

9 women remain: Cynthia, Jess, Jasmine, Call, Cassie, Natalia, Lilith, Violet, and Brianna.

Jess, Jasmine, and Call work to fight Cassie, but Lilith comes out of nowhere, and eliminates Call. The crowd is in shock, and Jess quickly looks to avenge her lady, but Lilith shoves her to the side. Jasmine goes to eliminate Lilith, and Lilith chucks her over! Natalia Rodriguez comes out of nowhere, and gets Lilith over the top, and Violet goes to finish the job. Suddenly, Cassie comes in, and takes out Violet, eliminating her!

Cynthia goes and eliminates Cassie, and Brianna tries to eliminate Cynthia.

6 women remain: Cynthia, Jess, Natalia, Brianna, Lilith, and Cassie.

Jess and Cynthia nod to each other, and charge Lilith. Lilith sees this, and double clotheslines them both. Cassie then tries to throw her over, but to no avail.

Natalia gets Cynthia over the top, but Cynthia refuses to be eliminated! Natalia runs the ropes, and Jess cuts her off, clotheslining her over the top rope. Cynthia gets back in, and eliminates them both!

Brianna comes out of nowhere, and tries to eliminate Cynthia. Cassie tries to eliminate them, and Lilith ends up eliminating all three of them!

"Unbelievable strength by Lilith!" Foxxer exclaims.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER of the Violentine's Day Invitational, Lilith!"

"A shocking victory here by Lilith, who is GUARANTEED a one on one UWA Women's title match at Ultimania against whomever the champion may be." Uzumaki says.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, up next, the rematch made earlier last time on UWA, with David Knot facing off against Matt Lopez once more, in a Violence Match (Hardcore match) after the way their last encounter went, this might be better."

Heathens plays, and Matt Lopez, accompanied by the lovely Diana Batist (He wasn't in a relationship, so Anthony paired him with someone), and makes it to the stage, before being blindsided by David Knot!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

David kicks Matt to the floor, leaving him downed on the outside. Diana watches on in disbelief. He kicks Matt in the gut, before going under the ring. He pulls out a steel chair. He hits Matt on the back with it.

"David has snapped!" Foxxer shouts!

The chair bends over Matt's back, and David tosses the chair aside. He breaths deeply and slowly. He lifts Matt to his feet, and slaps him.

"I AM A VET IN THIS COMPANY! YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME!" He snapsuplexes Matt onto the concrete floor.

"My god, this needs to stop…" Uzumaki says.

"It's a VIOLENCE match Uzumaki! It's going to be like this!" Kiran says.

David watches as Matt crawls towards the ring. He uses the apron to stand up. David gets a running start, and as Matt turns around, he nearly takes his head off with a lariat! Matt bends across the apron.

The official starts getting concerned.

David shoves Matt into the ring, and David slides in after him. David drops a series of elbows across his chest, and then he waits for him to stand up.

Matt doesn't move. David stands him up, and he collapses again.

"This is just sick!" Uzumaki says.

"Matt is getting what was coming to him!" Kiran counters.

David gets another chair from under the ring, and he sets it up in the ring. He sighs, and sits Matt in it. He backs up, and delivers a spin kick! Matt goes limp, and David covers.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"David just destroyed Matt here tonight." Foxxer says.

"There was no mercy or anything, just a mugging." Uzumaki says.

"David has gotten his vengeance, but this is far from over." Foxxer implies.

"Up next, the first title defense of the night, the UWA tag titles are on the line, with the Giants taking on the returning BULLET CLUB and the Freelancers, NEXT!"

"Bullet Club. For. For. For. For Life." Echoes through the UWA arena for the first time in AGES! The crowd pops!

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE BULLET CLUB! WE OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWN THE WRESTLING WORLD, JOH-NNY SHADOW AND JARED HERE! Sadly, without our fearless leader, Kenny Omega." The audience boos. "BUT TONIGHT, WE WILL PROVE THAT EVEN THOUGH, WE MAY HAVE LOST OUR TITLES AT HO HO HORROR, WE ARE STILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Johnny and Jared make their way to the ring.

"Johnny Shadow very confident here tonight!" Foxxer says.

Devious plays, and Luke and Edward walk out.

"These two beating the Bullet Club in the season premier, and they were granted this match for that." Uzumaki says.

"Now, explain how that makes any sense?" Kiran demands.

"Well, they did beat the former champs- "

"THE FORMER champs, not the CURRENT ONES!"

"Um… I guess you know best."

"Uh-huh." Kiran says with a smug grin.

Goliath plays, and The Giants, Big Daddy W and El Gigante walk methodically to the ring.

"You have to wonder if an alliance between the Freelancers and Bullet Club may occur here this evening?" Uzumaki says.

"You have to bet on it Uzumaki, there's no reason not to when four can be against two!" Foxxer implies.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

(This works like the Fatal 4 Way tag match from the first season, but with three teams)

The three teams circle each other. Luke and Edward look at Jared and Johnny, and the four nod to each other. They charge at El Gigante and Big Daddy W. Neither giant budges, and they throw the four men aside like trash. They stand tall, and throw out Bullet Club!

Luke and Edward stand slowly, and duck a pair of giant clotheslines. They springboard off the ropes, and end up on the receiving end of a body slam! Gigante covers Luke.

"One… Two…" Luke manages to get his shoulder up.

Jared gets back in the ring, and lays a couple shots to the skull of Big Daddy. Big Daddy stumbles a bit, and Gigante grabs Jared from behind, hitting a monster German Suplex!

Gigante stands up, and gets met with a Shadow Kick from Johnny. Gigante staggers a bit, and Johnny hits another one! Gigante goes to a knee. Johnny winds up for ONE more, but Edward rolls him up.

"One… Two…" Johnny rolls through, and goes for a Shadow kick! Edward ducks it, and goes for the Plot Twist (Blue Thunderbomb)! He connects, and pins in the process.

"One… Two…" Jared breaks it up, and goes for the Hirokira (Pedigree) to Edward. Luke comes out of nowhere, forces Jared to let go of Edward, and sets him up for his Fallout (Skull Crushing Finale)! He connects, and covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Gigante lifts Luke off with authority, and slams him down hard! Edward is on the apron, and decides to go for the Flying Forearm, and regrets it, as he runs into a WICKED chop from Gigante. He falls hard, and Big Daddy kicks him out of the ring.

Johnny goes for a Shadow Kick to Big Daddy, but gets caught in a chokeslam! He covers.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"The giants prove that they are the best tag team here in UWA with this victory!" Foxxer says.

"Damn it Johnny, if it's broke, STOP DOING IT!" Kiran shouts.

"Now, the main event of part 1, we will find out who deserves it more, Katrina Love or Sara Lewis, they face off for the Women's championship, NEXT!"

"Now, with the battle royal concluded, we will find out who Lilith will be facing at Ultimania, with Katrina Love returning to use her rematch clause against Sara Lewis!"

Miss Jackson plays, and the challenger walks out to a mixed reaction.

"Katrina Love, winning the title from Jess in the first season in a Fatal-4- Way match, and then retaining against the likes of Jasmine, and Modern Age Beauty, before losing it to Sara Lewis at Ho Ho Horror!" Foxxer says.

"She has a good track record here, but when it comes down to it, Sara Lewis has her number." Uzumaki says.

"They have only faced off once, so…" Kiran says, keeping his cool.

Paint it Black plays, and a queen like Sara Lewis walks down the entrance ramp.

"The queen of UWA, in her words, makes her way to the ring, with the staff and outfit to match." Uzumaki acknowledges.

She slowly unstraps her ice cloak that she is wearing to reveal black ring gear underneath. She stands on the apron, and steps slowly through the ropes, before handing the title to the official.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Sara and Katrina stand face to face, not looking to back down. Sara says something that is inaudible, and Katrina strikes her. She throws a quick barrage of right hands to her jaw. Sara backs into the corner, and she kicks Katrina. Katrina clutches her gut, and Sara goes for another right hand. She goes for a body slam, and connects, before dropping an elbow! She pins.

"One…" Katrina kicks out with ease.

Sara drops a headbutt, and comes up shaking her head. She runs the ropes, and goes for another one, but Katrina rolls out of the way, and tries to lock in the Love Lockdown early. Sara turns it into a small package.

"One… Tw- "Katrina kicks out quick, and the two women stand face to face again.

"A standoff in the early stages, the winner will take on Lilith at Ultimania with the title on the line." Uzumaki says.

Katrina goes for an Explorer Suplex, but Sara blocks it, going for her Dark Spell (double palm strike to the face). Katrina ducks that, and hits her Katsualty (split legged Reverse Bulldog) for the first time ever! She pins.

"One… Two…" Sara kicks out, and Katrina stands angry in the ring, before running the ropes, and going to the top rope. She waits for Sara to get up, and goes for her diving head scissor takedown, but Sara drops her with a powerbomb! She staggers, and goes for The End (Fireman's carry cutter), and connects! She covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Katrina finds the will to kick out.

"Back and forth we go!" Foxxer shouts.

Sara forces Katrina to her feet, and immediately gets tripped up, and locked in the Love Lockdown! Katrina bends Sara's back as far as it will physically bend.

"Look at the torque!" Foxxer says, as Katrina basically sits on Sara's back.

Sara looks ready to tap, and everyone is expecting something to happen, but suddenly, Sara's eyes widen, and she angrily crawls towards the ropes. She reaches them, and Katrina doesn't let go, as she refuses to believe she was dragged to the ropes. She finally lets go at a four count, and Sara exits the ring. Katrina runs the ropes, and goes for a suicide dive, but Sara sidesteps, and Katrina crashes to the floor. Sara pulls her hair, and forces Katrina to her feet, and back into the ring. She slides in, an evil look in her eyes, and she waits for Katrina to stand. She hits her Dark Spell, and Katrina stumbles, before Sara goes to the top rope, and hits her Death From Above (Diving DDT)! She pins.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow! Unbelieveable showing by both of these phenomenal women!" Foxxer applauds.

"And AS I SAID, SARA LEWIS IS STILL CHAMPION!" Kiran shouts.

"I must admit, that was as clean as my mom's laundry on a Saturday." Uzumaki says.

"Yep, and with that, that's all for us, part two in just a bit!"

 **A/N: See you all in part two! 3**


	8. Violentine's Day Part 2

**A/N: Welcome to part 2! ENJOY!**

"Welcome to the second half of UWA Violentine's Day, Ryder here, with Fangirl and Vampiric, and guys, we have a great second half of the show for you!

"Before we get into everything, we'd like to send a special shout out to all the known couples here in UWA."

Caesar and Asuka

Adrian Watts and Becky Lynch

Katie Striker and Matt Striker

Anthony Dre and Cynthia Dre

Freddy Escobar and Sasha Banks

"There are possibly more, and we apologize, we only know a handful of them, but you are DAMN right, we are kicking off with the match that has been hyped since Ho Ho horror, Ben Jones is finally going to discover who costed him the UW championship, when he faces the culprit, now!" Vampiric says.

The lights go out, and when they come on, they are a bright green. A tall, blonde-haired man appears on the screen.

"Thanksgiving Travesty... That was, without a doubt, one of the best events this company has put together, especially for a wrestling fan such as myself. However, for one man, that was the day when everything changed. His name was Poison. I'm going to save you the details by saying that when he passed out at Thanksgiving Travesty, he lost EVERYTHING, BECAUSE OF ONE MAN!"

An image of Ben Jones holding the UW Championship appears on the screen for about 3 seconds, then goes back to the strange man.

"Well, I suppose I should say that I lost everything. The man once known as Poison is dead. In his place stands Ryan Lewis. Ben Jones... I hope you're not afraid of ghosts, old friend." Ryan says, then throws a Poison mask onto a nearby fire and walks off.

The screen cuts to a live camera feed of Ryan Lewis walking into the arena. When he gets backstage, Turn the Page by Metallica starts to play. Once Ryan reaches the stage, fireworks go off and he walks to the ring without even looking at the crowd. He gets into the ring, then kneels, looking like someone we should all be familiar with.

The lights go out and Down With the Sickness by Disturbed plays. A single spotlight is on and is pointed at the stage, revealing a very angry Ben Jones stood there. He runs to the ring and immediately hits the Hell's Arrow (Spear) on Ryan, who gets up about 5 seconds afterwards. Ryan just laughs in Ben's face as the bell rings to start the match.

Ryan locks up with Ben, who kicks Ryan in the gut and begins beating him down. He Irish Whips Ryan into the ropes, and as Ryan comes back, Ben hits him with a Death Strike (Discus Elbow Smash)!

1...

Ryan easily kicks out, launching Ben across the ring. Ben looks shocked, but has little time to think about what just happened as Ryan throws Ben out of the ring. Ben hangs on and lands on the apron. Ryan then grabs him through the ropes like Randy Orton would, and hits the Stay Down (Rope-Hung DDT)!

1...

2...

Ben kicks out. He goes to the outside, either forgetting or simply not caring that this match isn't no-DQ, then re-enters with a chair. He swings for Ryan with it, but Ryan ducks and boots the chair into Ben's face. Stunned, Ben stumbles into the waiting arms of Ryan, who lifts him up and hits a Go To Sleep! Ben's still on his feet, so Ryan runs to the ropes, comes back and hits a Brogue Kick, completing Ryan's finisher, You're Dead!

1...

2...

Ryan picks Ben up, not wanting the match to end yet. He looks at the ref and says "I'm not done with him yet!", then sprays Ben in the face with the Dragon's Breath (Red Asian Mist). Ryan quickly follows this up by hitting Remember Me? - formerly the Romanian Glory - driving Ben head-first into the canvas!

Ryan doesn't go for the pin, instead dragging Ben to the outside, where he launches Ben into the steel steps. While Ben recovers against the barricade, Ryan grabs a mic and yells "You took everything from me. Now, I'm gonna show you how that feels.", then Ryan runs and hits a Spear through the barricade, causing the crowd to go crazy!

Not done yet, Ryan gets Ben back in the ring and re-enters the ring himself, only for Ben to kick him in the gut and hit his new finisher, the Fall of Heaven (Front Flip Piledriver)!

1...

2...

Ryan kicks out. At this point, everyone - even the commentary team, are wondering what it'll take for Ben to take Ryan out. Ryan attempts to use the chair from earlier, but the ref takes it away before he can do any damage. Ben takes advantage of the distraction and gives Ryan a low blow, then rolls him up.

1...

2...

Ryan kicks out. While the referee's making sure the chair from earlier can't be used as a weapon again, Ryan low-blows Ben as payback, then hits a second Remember Me. Not satisfied, he picks an unconscious and bleeding Ben up for a third Remember Me, but the referee stops him and calls for the bell. He says something to the announcer, who grabs a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the referee has informed me that Ben Jones cannot continue in this match. Therefore, your winner as a result of a referee stoppage, Ryan Lewis!" Ryan grabs another mic.

"Samuel... You helped this traitor, and look what happened to both you AND him! I am issuing a challenge to you. Face me on UWA's next show in a Street Fight!" Ryan yells, then leaves the ring, but not before spitting on the unconscious body of Ben Jones

"Wow, unbelieveable, Poison coming back as Ryan Lewis, and DISMANTLING Ben Jones

"Up next, after their shocking debut last week, two members of the Fortress will team up to take on Mama's Soliders, (Charlie and Draco), in a tornado tag team match!"

There is nothing, and we pan backstage.

"The four members of the Fortress are once again beating down on Charlie and Draco, much like last time on UWA!" Ryder shouts.

"They don't want to face them tonight!" Vampiric says.

The four let up, and the two monsters of men are left beaten.

"Looks like we're going to keep going…"

"Up next, the co-main event, the newly crowned UW champion faces Jack Vinson, who is cashing his rematch clause in, IN A LADDER MATCH!"

You and Whose Army plays, and the lights go out! The crowd chants White Chapel, as one appears on the tron! The crowd pops, and when the lights come back, Jack is in the ring, and so is another cute black haired chick! The crowd pops, as they look up.

"This man, SHOCKINGLY losing his UW title in an open challenge match to Chris Blade a couple weeks ago, now he looks to reclaim his throne." Vampiric says as his lady kisses him, before exiting the ring.

"He wasn't on his game, he was still overwhelmed with emotions, you know?" Fangirl tries to justify.

Feel The BLADE! Take Over by Dale Oliver plays, and Chris Blade walks out with Hikaru Shida.

"A new theme, and a new accessory over his shoulder, in the form of the UW championship!" Ryder says.

"He's hoping he can retain it against a VERY GAME Jack Vinson here tonight, he's not going to be anywhere near like he was two weeks ago." Vampiric says. Chris allows Hikaru to enter the ring before him, and as soon as he's in, he stands off with Jack, as the belt is hung above the ring.

DING DING DING  
Beginning the match off, Jack Vinson, immediately, runs at Chris Blade and hits him with a vicious big boot in the jaw.

"Jack Vinson starting off this match with a vicious big boot onto Chris Blade and i think Blade's jaw broke from that" exclaimed Fangirl.

"Well, of course, he would start out like that, If you were Jack Vinson and lost your title on your first defense, how would you feel?" Vampiric said with the look of amusement.

"Chris Blade answered the open challenge that Jack Vinson held for the UW Championship to get out of a match with King Caesar, after talking about how he didn't get any opportunity, and ended up winning the title which caused Vinson to revoke his rematch clause" said TheDarkRyder

Starting to regain his sight, Chris Blade starts to stand up, but as soon as he regains his balance, Jack Vinson picks him up and hits him with a Wasteland. Jack Vinson starts to pounce on Chris Blade, before starting to get out of the ring to get a ladder.

"Jack Vinson wants to finish this match early and become UW Championship once again"said TheDarkRyder

"Vinson knows that if he lets Blade regain his focus, then he has a challenge ahead of him" said Vampiric.

Jack Vinson starts to get back into ring with a ladder, while Chris Blade tries to recover. Jack Vinson lines up the letter and sets it in the middle of the ring, when he started to climb up the ladder. Chris Blade, not wanting to let Vinson take his title, starts to climb up the ladder, while Jack Vinson tries to grip the belt off the hook.

"Blade trying to take hold of this match and Vinson, who's keeping a tight grip on the title" said TheDarkRyder

Chris Blade starts to drive his right shoulder into the gut of Jack Vinson, who's losing his strain on the title. After seeing Vinson keep his hold on the title, Blade took something golden out his tights and put his fingers through it, before he clenched his fingers into a fist and punched Vinson in the face.

"OH MY GOD, Blade just took out brass knuckles and struck Jack Vinson clean across the face" yelled Fangirl.

Looking down at Jack Vinson, Blade starts to climb up the ladder and stands at the top. Blade, with a face full of confidence, starts to taunt Vinson, before jumping off the ladder and hitting Vinson with 630 Senton, meanwhile, the crowd starts to chant mixed "Holy Shit" and "This is awesome"

"MOTHER OF GOD, JACK VINSON JUST FELT 296 POUNDS OF BLADE RAIN FROM THE SKY" yelled Vampiric, who has his mouth wide open.

"THE DETERMINATION OF CHRIS BLADE TO KEEP HIS UW CHAMPIONSHIP" exclaims TheDarkRyder, who has the same expression as Vampiric.

"THIS HAS GOT TO BE ONE OF THE BEST THINGS, I'VE EVER SEEN" yelled Fangirl, who was jumping in her seat.

Chris Blade begins to get up, while clutching his back and begins to ascend up the ladder, but before the reaches the top, the light go out. After a few seconds, the lights come back on, showing the ladder outside the ring as well as Jack Vinson, and four men, with ages ranging from 25 to 30, stomp and punch on Chris Blade.

"WHAT THE HELL" yelled Fangirl.

'S MONARCHY" yelled TheDarkRyder.

"One of UWA's greatest stables consisting of Freddy Escobar, King Caesar, Dylan Torres and DJ Kingston just taking out the man known as the "Hardcore Phenomenon" said Vampiric.

The four men, now known as Monarchy start to attack Chris Blade with their signature moves, such as Escobar's Royal Decree and Torres's Cannonball Senton with King Caesar doing the most damage.

"King Caesar is officially getting his revenge on Blade" said Vampiric.

"This isn't the right way to go with things" cried Fangirl.

The camera pans to King Caesar sitting on the top turnbuckle with the other three of Monarchy holding Blade up for Caesar to do the Bombshell, but before he is able to, a man in a black hood and mask covering his face hits Dylan Torres in the back of the head with a chair. DJ Kingston, shocked at what happened to his tag team partner, starts to charge at the masked man, but is stopped by a chair shot to the head. Freddy Escobar, smirking with an evil grin on his face, runs at the masked man going for a spear attempt, but is taken out with a chair shot to the back. King Caesar, who ran out of the ring to get a chair, attempted to hit the masked man, but was soon shot down was a low blow.

"Who is that?" asked TheDarkRyder

"I don't know, but he just cleaned the clocks of Monarchy" said Vampiric

The masked man, after taking out Monarchy, went to check on Chris Blade, who was laying on the bottom turnbuckle, but was taken out by a ladder shot to the head by the recovered Jack Vinson. After looking at the UW Championship, Vinson set up the ladder in the center of ring, But was stopped as Chris Blade hoisted him into an electric chair position before letting Vinson fall with his legs in a wheelbarrow position and his arms in a half nelson position and then driving Vinson into the ground

"The masked man taken out by Jack Vinson, but then Chris Blade able to come back and hit him with a move i've never seen before" explained Fangirl

"I talked to Blade earlier, he said that it was his new finisher and it was called "The Blade of Hell" (Electric Chair Half-Nelson Driver) Vampiric said.

Chris Blade looked up at the UW Championship with determination, greed, and hunger in his eyes and went up to climb the ladder. Before he went to grab the championship, he put his arms into a X position and undid it as he finally grabbed it from the hook and released it. Blade fell off the ladder with the UW Championship

Take Over - Dale Oliver starts to play as the bell rings

DING DING DING

"HERE'S YOUR WINNER, AND STILL UW CHAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMPIIOOOON, CHRRRRISSSSS BLAAAAADDDDDEEE"

"He's done it, Chris Blade has retained the UW Championship" Exclaimed TheDarkRyder.

"Chris Blade was able to survive Jack Vinson, he was able to survive Monarchy, he has made himself as a competitor here in UWA" exclaimed Fangirl.

"The only question here is who was that masked man" asked Vampiric

As Chris Blade was celebrating his win with the UW Championship, the masked man went up to him as Blade put his arms up in defense. The masked man put his right hand out to shake Blade's hand and used his other hand to take his mask off revealing himself to be…..

"THAT'S POL THE KING, WHY THE HELL DID HE COME OUT HERE TO HELP BLADE" yelled Fangirl

"Maybe Pol the King sees talent in Chris Blade, Maybe he respects Chris Blade for what he's done since the season began" said Vampiric.

Chris Blade looks at the now revealed Pol the King with shocked eyes, before grinning and shaking Pol the King's hand and raising it along with the UW championship.

"What has happened" asked Fangirl

"I don't know, but folks we have to go to the main event" TheDarkRyder said.

Backstage:

Two paramedics and a stretcher gets to where Charlie and Draco were taken out, and when they get there, there is nobody. A lady is standing there, and it is Sara Lewis.

"Leave boys, I took care of them." She grins, and the two medics shrug, and nod before leaving.

She leaves, and goes into a room, where the two monsters are laying down. They groan before coming to. She stands over one of them, and lifts him by the chin.

"There is something about big men that I just love! It's their muscle, and their no mercy attitude! I need that, for my mission. Mine, and my brother's mission!" She hits her Dark Spell (Palm Strike to the face) to him. He is revealed to have been Charlie. Charlie stands paralyzed. She does the same to Draco.

"Now, we wait…" She laughs evilly, and the segment cuts to black.

"Guys, it has been a long night, what the hell was that?!" Ryder demands.

"No clue Ryder, and yes, It's been a long night, and with good reason, Anthony and Dan Riley have probably on their toes ALL night, as Anthony is defending his UWA title against Dan Riley in an EXTREME Tables match next!" Vampiric says.

Phenomenon plays, and Dan Riley walks down to the ring.

"Dan Riley, the longest reigning UWA champion in UWA history so far, losing it at Thanksgiving Travesty to Trivolt because of Anthony!" Vampiric says.

"Yep, and he did already have a rematch in the form of a triple threat, but he demanded a one on one match against Anthony, and now, he's got it."

"Now, it will be an extreme tables match, we have a bunch of tables already out, like the barbed wire one, the steel one, the one with gasoline on it, and of course, the one with thumbtacks through it! This is going to be absolutely nuts!" Fangirl shouts.

Renegade plays, and the arena pops as the UWA champion, Anthony makes his way to the ring with a disgruntled Cynthia.

"Cynthia, coming SO close to winning that Battle Royal that kicked off the show, but is still willing to show her support to her husband here in his title defense!"

"Now remember, the tables are there, but the way this works, once a competitor goes through one of them, he has one minute to get back to his feet. If all the tables break, and both men are still fighting, the first man to put the other through a table wins. Anthony's rules, not mine." Ryder explains.

The title is handed to the official. Dan starts sweating, and Anthony starts taking deep breaths.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Dan immediately exits the ring, and Anthony chases him. He catches Dan in front of the steel table. Anthony smashes Dan's head against it. Dan elbows Anthony, and does the same. Anthony stumbles towards the thumbtack table, and Dan attempts to slam his head into that one. Anthony blocks, putting his hands on the tacks. He screams in pain, and lifts himself up, pushing Dan towards the steel table. Anthony sees his hands bleeding, and slaps Dan. A mark is left on Dan's face.

"They are firing on all cylinders early!" Ryder shouts.

Anthony charges Dan, and gets lifted up, and he is agile enough, to flip over the table, and land on his feet. The crowd ohhs, and Dan turns around into a somersault takedown! Anthony showboats, as Cynthia checks on his hands.

"I'm fine love." He says, right as he turns around. He gets lifted, and Dan hits a Spinebuster through the steel table!

"OH MY GOD!" Ryder shouts, as the crowd ohhs.

Anthony now has one minute to get back to his feet! The countdown begins.

Ten seconds pass, and Anthony starts stirring. Dan demands for him to stay down. Cynthia keeps her distance, as if she helps, Dan wins via DQ.

Fourty-Five seconds pass, and Anthony starts using the apron to stand, and he gets up on wobbly legs. He stumbles, and Dan goes for a clothesline! Anthony ducks, and lifts him up, but isn't close enough to the thumbtacks table to put him through it. Anthony falls to a knee, and looks to see he missed. He curses himself, and notices the barbed wire table. He walks towards it.

"The weakest table, structure wise, but the second most painful one!" Ryder shouts. Anthony carefully grabs it by the legs, and drags it over to Dan. He forces him to his feet, and lifts him up for a powerbomb. Dan throws a series of right hands at Anthony, and Anthony sets him down. Dan goes for a Uranage through the Barbed Wire table, but Anthony struggles, so Dan just drops him on the floor! He stands slowly.

"He didn't put Anthony through the table though!" Ryder says.

He methodically brings Anthony to his feet, and puts him on the apron. He stands on the apron, and sets Anthony up for a powerbomb, but as he tries to lift him, Anthony turns it into a back body drop, and Dan crashes through the barbed wire table!

"OH MY GOD!" Fangirl shouts to the OHHH of the crowd.

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowd starts chanting.

"Dan now has sixty seconds to get up from that!" Ryder says.

"Anthony tumbled from the apron, and he's down as well." Vampiric points out. Cynthia checks on Anthony, as the countdown begins for Dan.

Fifteen seconds pass, and Anthony starts rolling, and gets to a knee.

Thirty-two seconds pass, and Anthony gets up, and starts walking to the other side of the ring. He gets the table doused in gas. He puts it gently in the ring, and the gas stays on the table.

Forty-five seconds pass, and Dan starts crawling. Anthony sets up the table.

Fifty-two seconds, and Dan is to a knee, fifty-six, and he's on his feet again.

"How in the actual hell is Dan standing?" Ryder questions.

"No freaking clue, maybe it's the title, maybe it's the hatred for Anthony, or something, but nevertheless, this match will keep going!" Vampiric says!

Anthony lets Dan get in the ring. His back bruised, and cut slightly. Anthony lifts his head to look up at him. He pulls out a lighter, and flicks it, a flame appearing to the delight of the crowd. Dan low blows him, and he grabs the lighter, closing it. The crowd boos, as Dan tosses the lighter to the outside, near the announce table.

Dan exits the ring, and goes for the table with thumbtacks through it.

"Oh no, this will definitely end the match if anyone goes through it." Vampiric says.

Dan sets the table up on the outside. He gets on the apron, and Anthony is on his feet, and he goes for the Dre Kick! But Dan ducks, and Anthony gets caught on the top rope. Anthony stands on the apron, and he and Dan go at it for a bit. Anthony lands a right hand to Dan, and Dan dangles from the rope, and suddenly, both he and Anthony are shoved off the apron, and through the thumbtacks table!

"TRIVOLT! He just PUT BOTH MEN THROUGH THE THUMBTACKS TABLE!" Vampiric exclaims.

"Um, I guess that means both men now have sixty seconds to get back to their feet, or… I actually don't know." Fangirl says.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT FANGIRL! WHAT THE HELL HAS TRIVOLT DONE!?" Ryder asks.

Forty-Five seconds go by, and neither man is moving. Trivolt looks on, a dark look in his eyes. Fifty seconds, and Anthony rolls over, a few thumbtacks in his arm. Sixty, and neither man is up. The bell does not ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as both men were unable to get up in sixty seconds, this match will continue!" The crowd stays silent, as no one believes they can get up.

Cynthia kneels next to Anthony, and Dan uses the announce table to help himself up. He chuckles, and pull one of the four thumbtacks from his left arm. He eventually gets them all out, and looks for the lighter. He finds it, just as Anthony stands up. Dan gets in the ring. He is met by Trivolt. Trivolt turns, and drops him with a Tri-Cutter! He stands up, and goes towards Anthony. He helps him up, and puts him in the ring. Anthony gets to his feet, with help, and Trivolt drops him with a Tri-Cutter!

"What the HELL is Trivolt doing!?" Ryder shouts.

"I have no clue! But we still have a match."

Both men are down for a long time, and Trivolt leaves. Anthony uses the ropes to reach his feet.

Anthony finds the lighter next to Dan, and sees the table. He scrambles to it, but Dan grabs it, protecting it with his life. Anthony kicks him in the head. He forces the lighter out of his hand, and lights it. The crowd pops. Anthony throws the lighter onto the table, and the table is set ablaze! Anthony looks into it for a moment, and helps Dan to his feet. He forces him to look at it. Dan's face shows fear. Anthony lifts him up for a DreBomb, but Dan valiantly fights. Anthony turns, and doesn't notice, dropping Dan with a normal Drebomb! He looks to his left, and realizes he missed, and puts his face in his hands.

"He was SO CLOSE!" Vampiric says.

"He's got to do it again!" Fangirl says.

The lights suddenly go out, and the flame is the only thing seeable.

"What now!?" Fangirl says.

The lights come on, and Charlie and Draco are in the ring.

"They had that brutal match with the Fortress earlier, and they were attacked backstage! While they lost, what the hell are they doing here!?" Vampiric demands.

Anthony realizes his odds, and stands his ground. The two giants swarm him, and Anthony is lost in the bodies. They lift him up, and methodically powerbomb him through the flaming table!

"OH MY GOD!" Ryder screams.

"ANTHONY, HIS TITLE JUST GOT STOLEN!" Fangirl screams. Cynthia is trying to get in the ring, but the official is not allowing it.

"He has to somehow get to his feet on his own, after that!" Vampiric shouts, angry.

Anthony is limp, and the lights go out again. When they come back up. Charlie and Draco are gone.

Thirty seconds pass, and Dan gets up, finally realizing what's happened.

Fifty-two seconds pass, and Cynthia starts tearing up at ringside.

Fifty-nine, and sixty.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The arena is dead silent, and Dan has his face in his hands, and a smile creeps across his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner, and NEW UWA Champion, Dan Riley!" Dan Riley is handed the title, and there is no reaction from the crowd.

Anthony is still limp. Dan starts to leave the arena. But turns around, to grab a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you have ALL learned tonight, that your champion is not invincible. He wasn't able to put me through that table, and YOU ALL NOW have to live with that!" He maniacally laughs, and leaves the arena.

Anthony is checked by doctors, and he is unresponsive. Cynthia kneels next to him.

The final image of the show, is Cynthia crying next to her beaten husband.

 **A/N: Happy Freaking Violentine's Day! WHY TRIVOLT!? WHY Draco and Charlie!? Dan Riley a TWO TIME UWA CHAMPION! A clean win for Sara over Katrina, but now she has to prepare for Lilith at Ultimania? The Giants RETAIN in Triple threat madness!? The Fortress reigns supreme over Charlie and Draco!? Monarchy has it in for Jack Vinson now, in the wake of Chris Blade's retain in a MOTS canidate? Speaking of that, POL THE KING of all people finishing the job, and shaking Chris's hand, after EVERYTHING he did to him last season!? RYAN LEWIS (AKA Poison, aka Sara Lewis's brother) beating the ACTUAL HELL out of Ben Jones? TOO much for me, and too much for this show, I will see you next time, on the road to the next PPV, our Royal Rumble, PROVING GROUND! Peace!**

 **Credit to HardcoreAsylum for Chris blade v Jack Vinson (MOTY Canidate)**

 **And to Vampiric Storm for Ryan Lewis v Ben Jones**

 **And to contributions from all the readers of this, while I may not use every idea, I enjoy hearing a lot of them. Who knows the direction this would be going in if I hadn't listened to them. Thank you!**


	9. Show 5!

**A/N: Coming off of an EVENTFUL and GREAT Violentine's Day, UWA must go on, and PROVING GROUND is only 3 weeks away (It will happen on March 20** **th** **!), people must begin to PROVE themselves worthy to be in the UWAs 'annual' Proving Ground Match! More will be explained in the show, enjoy!**

 **Also, sorry for the shorter show, I did have a shorter time to write it than usual, so give me that, thank you!**

Show #5:

Anthony is at his home in Atlanta, which isn't far from the arena the shows occur. He is lying in a bed, in a body cast (literally). He's staring into the camera, which is live via satellite, and being shown in the arena.

"UWA universe, and the following in the back: Charlie, Draco, and ESPECIALLY Trivolt. You three got involved in the main event, and there will be consequences for that. For starters, Trivolt, since you felt the need to take both me and Dan out at Violentine's Day, the only thing fit for you, is for you to be the FIRST entrant into UWAs Proving Ground match!" The crowd pops.

"Speaking of that, while it sounds JUST like the Royal Rumble owned by that company WWE, ours is a bit different. Yes, two men start, you go over the top, you are eliminated. BUT, the difference is, every two minutes, TWO new competitors enter the ring, just to keep everyone on their toes."

We pan backstage, and Trivolt just stares at the satellite feed.

"Now, Charlie and Draco, you two did WORSE, so TONIGHT, I am pitting you against EASILY the most dominant team in UWA, the REIGNING tag team CHAMPIONS, THE GIANTS! And WHEN you lose, you will both be suspended from UWA through to Ultimania!" The crowd pops once more.

"Finally, Dan Riley, as much as I hate to admit it, you are the only two time champ here in UWA, so you can do whatever the hell you want tonight, fight, don't fight, take the night off, whatever, but NEXT week, when I return, I want my rematch!" The crowd pops, as Anthony grins, and the camera fades to black.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, WELCOME to UWA, as we were just opened by our owner Anthony Dre, who was unable to compete as he suffered SEVERE burns, and will be out for some time, we have received HUGE news!" Foxxer opens.

"Yes Foxxer, the PROVING GROUND match! UWAs ROYAL RUMBLE, I cannot wait!" Uzumaki says.

"Guys, we're missing the point, TRIVOLT HAS TO ENTER AT NUMBER ONE! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I mean, he did get involved in the main event…" Foxxer justifies.

"SO!? He didn't punish Ben and Poison for getting involved in their match, he PRACTICALLY HANDED the title to Ben, and Poison got a title a month later."

"Ok, going off topic, to kick off, we have Samuel, fresh from the hospital, answering Ryan Lewis's challenge to a street fight."

Backstage:

Ryan and Samuel are already brawling. Samuel is taking a kendo stick to him. An official appears.

Samuel breaks the kendo stick over Ryan's back, and he chuckles.

"Kharma's a bitch, ain't she?" He chuckles louder, and he drops an elbow across his back.

He is approached by Charlie and Draco.

"Hey fellas, shall we?" He starts beating on Ryan again, and is suddenly lifted by the throat.

"Guys…" He chokes. "What are you…" The two monsters choke slam Samuel. Ryan stands in the middle of Charlie and Draco, and puts a foot on Samuel's chest.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ryan looks in the distance, and sees Sara Lewis. She walks towards them, and she stands in the middle of Ryan and Charlie. She looks tensely down at Samuel.

Ringside:

"Wow, Samuel getting the hell beaten out of him again, this time by his own soldiers!" Foxxer acknowledges.

"We'll have to find out more, but up next, fresh off her INTENSE title match against Katrina Love last night, Sara Lewis remains champ, and from that scene, is on her way out here to talk about her next challenge, in Lilith."

Paint it Black plays and Sara Lewis comes out with her brother Ryan, Charlie and Draco. She's wearing her Women's Championship around her waist and is holding her staff in one hand and a mic in the other.

"My ice palace is now stronger than ever. I have my brother by my side, and together, we will claim UWA for our own! Lilith, you may have won the Battle Royal at Violentine's Day, but I will destroy you and everything you stand for! You are nothing to me, and that is what you will always be." The crowd boos loudly, causing Ryan to yell "SHUT UP!" at them.

"And for those of you who aren't aware, I DID hit Katrina Love with the Dark Spell during our match. She will be joining us very soon, as not even she can escape the Dark Spell's influence." A video of Katrina Love appears on the screen. She's in a dark room, unconscious while being watched over by two druids. Ryan then grabs a mic.

"There's one person who we are still yet to address. Anthony... Mark my words. I will dismantle anyone who gets in my way, and when we're done with Lilith, we're coming for you. Monsters are real, and you're looking at 3 of them right now. Myself, Charlie and Draco will destroy you and your family just like I destroyed Ben Jones. We... Are The Order. Join us... Or fall."

The commentary team switched in the middle of her promo, and now, Vampiric, Ryder, and Fangirl sit at the table.

"Strong words from Sara Lewis!" Vampiric acknowledges, clapping his hands lightly.

"Vampiric, what are you doing?" Fangirl says. Vampiric stops, and looks on.

"Charlie and Draco might as well not get to comfortable, as they have a match in the main event tonight." Ryder says.

"Next, after retaining his UW title, and taking on ALL of Monarchy with the help of Pol the King, Chris Blade and King Caesar square off, in a NON-TITLE match, next!"

Feel the blade! Take Over By Dale Oliver plays, and Chris Blade walks out. The crowd boos him.

"He was an underdog last night, and he wasn't expected to retain the title in that match, but shockingly, against Monarchy coming out, and having a HELL of a match against Jack Vinson, the UW champ is still getting heat for it." Vampiric says.

"He shouldn't be an underdog in any circumstances." Ryder mumbles.

"Ahem, anyways, boys, he is FINALLY going to face King Caesar in a match that should have happened BEFORE Violentine's Day, but has been delayed as Blade won himself the UW title."

A Lion's Roar echoes through the arena, and the arena pops, as Hail Mary by Tupac Shakur plays.

"This man should be suspended for what he did last night!" Vampiric shouts.

"What the hell are you saying Vampiric?" Ryder says. "It was no DQ, and he had a right to do so. Plus the fact that Blade has been ducking him."

"That's NO EXCUSE to attack him in the middle of a match!" Vampiric counters.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two lock up, and Caesar breaks away, throwing a barrage of right hands at Blade. He pushes him into the corner, and knees him in the stomach several times. Chris demands him to get off, and when Caesar continues, Chris shoves him, hard. Chris explodes out of the corner, and clotheslines Caesar!

"WICKED CLOTHESLINE!" Vampiric shouts.

Chris stands tall, and screams. The crowd boos. He shrugs it off, and drops an elbow to the heart of Caesar. He covers for a one count.

Suddenly, Pol The King comes out.

"What the hell is Pol doing out here?!" Ryder asks.

Caesar stares down at him, and is low blowed, calling for a DQ.

"Blade getting DQd! WHY?!" Fangirl shouts, as Blade beats down on Caesar.

Blade Irish whips Caesar into the corner, and spears him! He drops him with an uppercut, and then slams him to the mat! Leaving him beaten. He exits the ring with the UW title, and Pol.

"What a little story we have going on here." Ryder says.

"We have to keep in mind, that Caesar technically won the match by DQ, so he may get another shot at the UW title in his future." Fangirl says.

"A valid point, but up next, it's time for the main event, their punishment being announced earlier tonight, Charlie and Draco face the tag team champions, The Giants, next!"

Goliath plays, and the largest tag team champions in UWA history walk out, belts on their shoulders.

"They had a dominating performance last night against TWO teams. Those being the Freelancers and Bullet Club!" Ryder says.

"Yes Ryder, but those were little men, they face men at their level here tonight!" Vampiric says.

Mama by My Chemical Romance plays, and Charlie and Draco walk out, alone.

"These two, brought to UWA with Samuel, have been taken out by The Fortress, 'possessed' by Sara Lewis, brainwashed into attacking Anthony and costing him the UWA title. Plus, earlier tonight, they betrayed Samuel!" Fangirl rants.

"Yes, all of that is true Fangirl, and they are getting their comeuppance tonight, as if they lose this match, they will be suspended through Ultimania!" Ryder points out.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The Giants look across the ring at Charlie and Draco. Draco reaches up and removes his gas mask. Their eyes look...glazed. The bell rings as Big Daddy W and Charlie start the match. They lock up, and Big Daddy tries to push Charlie, but Charlie barely moves. Charlie tries to push Big Daddy, but Big Daddy does the same thing!

"These two giants aren't budging!" Ryder exclaims.

After a second of staring at each other, they both start head butting each other! After several, they both fall to a knee. Big Daddy hits a final head butt to ground Charlie.

Big Daddy instantly goes for the Huge Leg Drop, but Charlie rolls out of the way. Charlie grabs Big Daddy by the jaw and starts screaming at him in anger.

"Now remember folks, if Charlie and Draco lose, they are BANNED until next season!" Fangirl reminds.

Charlie doesn't realize he forces Big Daddy into his own corner until El Gigante tags in and punches Charlie in the mask. The Hannibal mask falls off.

"Uh oh.." Vampiric whispers. "Shit's about to get real..."

Suddenly, Charlie has murder in his eyes. Gigante ignores this and tries to punch Charlie, who catches it and pushes it as hard as he can into the turnbuckle.

Charlie starts head butting Gigante rapidly and goes for a Stinger Splash, but Gigante moves and german suplex's Charlie. Gigante tags Big Daddy and they go for a double Chokeslam, before suddenly realizing someone is missing.

"Wait... where's Draco..?" Gigante lips to Big Daddy. They turn around and Draco hits a double Destruction of Eden (Strong Clothesline)!

Charlie goes for the pin, and, somehow, Big Daddy kicks out at two!

"This is why they are the tag team champions!" Fangirl exclaims.

Charlie and Draco are losing their last bit of calm.

"It looks like Charlie and Draco might be going to that dark side...Samuel...taught them about..." Ryder whispers the name Samuel.

"I can't help but feel that Charlie and Draco would have already won if it wasn't for the nefarious Sara Lewis practically brainwashing them!" Vampiric rants. Big Daddy spears Charlie into a corner.

"True.." Fangirl starts out "however, who knows what heights these two might reach with the help of Lewis!"

Big Daddy continues to pummel away on Charlie until Charlie starts biting him. "Looks like Lewis has already taught one of her new puppets a new trick!" Ryder informs.

Charlie suddenly picks up Big Daddy and drives him into his corner. Charlie spears Big Daddy until Draco tags in. Charlie sets up for the #7 (Last Ride). However, before he throws him down, he drops him...RIGHT INTO A DESTRUCTION OF EDEN!

Draco goes for the pin. El Gigante tries to break the pin, but is caught by Charlie in the Death Hug (Elevated Triangle Choke). Somehow, Charlie lifts El Gigante off his feet! As El Gigante passes out, Big Daddy gets pinned.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Draco and Charlie JUST BEAT THE UWA TAG CHAMPS!" Ryder says, amazed.

"That, and they WILL BE HERE TILL ULTIMANIA! Anthony, look out." Vampiric warns.

"Maybe it will turn into a UWA tag title shot at some point…" Fangirl says.

"With that said- " Sara Lewis is suddenly in the ring between Charlie and Draco.

"Anthony! This is only the beginning." She cackles an evil laugh, and the show ends.

 **A/N: Anthony giving Dan Riley a night off, what will he do when he comes back? Better yet, what will Anthony do when he comes back? Charlie and Draco turning on Samuel!? Sara Lewis addresses Lilith! Caesar pins Chris Blade!? Is he on the road to becoming a two time UW champion? Also, Charlie and Draco pick up the win against The Giants to punch their ticket to Ultimania, what's in store for them?! See you all next week!**

 **Shout outs to Vampiric for writing Sara's promo, and to Kiran for finding time to write Mama's Soldiers v The Giants.**

 **See you all next week! Peace!**


	10. A Quick Update for March

Hey everyone, this is just a quick announcement about UWA. There will only be ONE show in the buildup to Proving Ground.

Lemme lay it out, there are NO titles to be defended, the Violentine's Day Invitational had the UWA women's championship #1 contender decided (Lilith). Plus, the UW, and UWA tag team champions will be in the Proving Ground match, and most everyone is going to be in it anyways, so there's no point in building up any matches for it!

The Proving Ground match will be the only one written, and it will take A LOT of time to do, as this will be my toughest PPV yet. Don't worry, it will become weekly again afterwards in the buildup to my biggest show, ULTIMANIA!

I hope you all can understand, and I hope you enjoy this week's show on Friday, and Proving Ground! Peace!

Foxxer1999


	11. Show 6!

**A/N: I hope you read the previous chapter, and understand. I can't explain, because it's personal, but I will have more of a limited amount of time to do UWA than usual. Anyways, enjoy!**

Show # 6:

"Welcome to UWA, foxxer1999 here, along with Kiran and Uzumaki. Guys, for the first time since Violetine's Day, we will see Dan Riley in action for the first time since Violentine's Day, he will be facing Ryan Lewis in the main event!"

"Not only that, also, Anthony is backstage, and he's getting ready to come out and make an announcement later…" Kiran starts.

Backstage:

Anthony hears a knock on his office door. He turns, and it opens.

"What the hell do you guys want?" He asks. It is revealed to be Ben Jones and Samuel. The crowd pops.

"Anthony, we're in a situation here. Sara Lewis has brainwashed Charlie and Draco." Samuel explains.

"Great, get out of my office!"

"We need your help. She's not going to stop there."

"Well, we know who's fault it is?" Anthony looks at Ben Jones. "You brought her here, so I hope you have a plan on dealing with them."

"Yes, but we require your assistance." Samuel answers.

"After EVERYTHING you both did to me? YOU…" He points to Samuel, "tried to end my career with a hammer, in case you thought I forgot." He turns slowly to face Ben Jones. "And you… let's not even start. The point is, I have no reason to help you guys."

"Seriously? Charlie and Draco, my 'loyal' followers, they screwed you out of that UWA title!"

"That's why I plan on winning the Proving Ground match, to have a chance to win it back!" Anthony says.

"Fine, but you'll see, as soon as you are eliminated from that match, you will be BEGGING to help us. I guarantee it…" Samuel and Ben leave.

Ringside:  
"Anthony not offering his assistance to Ben Jones." Foxxer says.

"Yep Foxxer, probably in his best interest, as he has a Proving Ground match to prepare for." Uzumaki says.

"Guys, shut up! For now, we have the amazing tag team, no not the Giants, THE BULLET CLUB, on their way out, next!"

"Bullet Club. For. For. For. For Life." Echoes through the arena, and Johnny Shadow takes to the stage.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE BULLET CLUB!" He says to a chorus of boos. "Alright, it's time to get serious. For this season, we have not been your UWA tag team champions. Now, honestly, we have nothing else to do here, leading to Ultimania. So, me, Kenny, and Jared have been talking, and we have all agreed to taking a leave from UWA for the remainder of the season." The crowd boos. "We have been atop the mountain, and it's time that we let others have that spot." Johnny drops the mic, and leaves, waving.

"Wow! Johnny Shadow, he just did probably the hardest thing in his life!" Uzumaki says.

"Stop it Uzumaki!" Kiran is somewhat crying… "Anyways, can we move on…"

"Sure, it's okay Kiran…" Foxxer says. "Up next, we have Trivolt, he has demanded some redemption, and he's getting it, next, against a rejuvenated David Knot, who won his first match last night, in the most brutal fashion."

Crowne of Thrones plays, and a very game looking Trivolt (red and orange hair with red and orange tights) walks out. He enters the ring without opening his mouth, or skipping a beat.

"He looks ready to kick someone's ass!" Kiran says, clapping. Trivolt nods to him.

"He's going to be entering #1 into the UWA Proving Ground match in 17 days time!" Foxxer says.

"This will be a warm up for him, it will test his endurance."

Deal With The Devil plays, and David Knot runs out! He slides in the ring, and immediately tackles Trivolt, who blocks the coming blows.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two are still brawling, and Trivolt starts getting annoyed, and kicks David in the stomach. David keeps punching though, and eventually Trivolt lands a lucky kick, which puts David out. He covers.

"One... Two..." David kicks out, and Trivolt goes for an elbow, but David rolls out of the way of it. Trivolt comes up clutching his elbow.

David goes for a spin kick, and connects! David then goes for a standing moonsault, and also connects! He covers.

"One... Two..." Trivolt kicks out, and David lifts Trivolt up, before getting caught with a Strong Style Knee! Trivolt falls away from him though.

Heathen's Plays, and Matt Lopez comes out, and immediately goes after David!

"A brawl has broken out here! Matt going after David with a barrage of left hands!" Kiran shouts.

David finally gets away, and Matt goes to help Trivolt. Trivolt accepts his offer, and is suddenly thrown over the top rope!

"At Proving Ground, this means Matt would have been victorious! Is this the scene at Proving Ground?" Foxxer asks.

"Well fellas, up next, the women are back! Lilith issued an open challenge as a 'warm up' for her match with Sara Lewis, and Cynthia Dre answered, and that match, in next!"

Come and Get it plays, and Cynthia Dre walks out to a mixed reaction.

"Probably the only member of the Dre family to be treated like this. Show her some respect!" Kiran says.

Anthony runs out, and stands alongside his wife.

"What are you doing out here?" She asks.

"Making sure you don't get hurt out here, you're facing Sara Lewis." Anthony answers.

"I got this." Anthony nods, and she gets in the ring, but he stays at ringside.

"She has a rough history here, not winning much since her debut, and being eliminated in the final three of the UWA Violentines Day Invitational!" Foxxer says.

Paint it Black plays, and Sara Lewis makes her methodical entrance to the ring. She comes out alone.

"Anthony better keep his distance."

"He's just making sure his lady is okay." Uzumaki says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Cynthia and Sara lock up. Cynthia gets the early advantage. She takes Sara down with a side headlock, and has the advantage. Anthony applauds her.

Cynthia smirks at him, and applies more pressure to the neck of Sara. Sara suddenly stomps the mat, and Cynthia loses focus, which lets Sara gain the advantage. Cynthia lets go, and Sara drops her with a thesz press! She throws a barrage of rights and lefts to the face. Anthony starts to get on the apron, but he is shoved back by the official. Sara gets up in his face. Anthony stares into her eyes, and she stares into his soul. Cynthia rolls up Sara.

"One… Two…" Sara rolls through, and goes for the dark spell, but Cynthia ducks, and Sara hits the ref, as Cynthia goes for the Kiss (Big boot). She connects! Then goes for the Tease (elbow drop which she poses afterwards). She connects as well! She covers.

The ref does not count. Cynthia gets up, and stares at the official. The official stares back. Sara uses this distraction to get up on the top rope, and she goes for her Death From Above (Diving DDT), and she covers after connecting with it.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wait a minute!? Cynthia had this match won…" Foxxer says.

"That's not what it looks like though, Sara is standing tall!" Kiran counters.

"But, what happened to the official?" Uzumaki questions.

"He was hit with the Dark Spell! I don't know what this means."

"A strong message sent by Sara, just dismantling Cynthia here tonight. Now, finally, the main event of the evening, Ryan Lewis is on his way to the ring, and he wants a shot at the UWA title, but he has to earn it! He faces Dan Riley in a NON-TITLE match next!"

"Before that happens, ladies and gentlemen, breaking news, someone has found Katrina Love."

Somewhere dark:

Nia Valentine of all people finds Katrina tied to a chair.

"Kat, are you okay?" She asks.

Katrina groans in response.

"Kat?" Suddenly, Katrina lunges at her, the sound of the ropes tearing echoes through the room! She starts scratching at her face, and stops, before hopping into the air, and landing feet first onto her stomach! Nia clutches her stomach, and Katrina holds a camera to her face. She has painted a joker style smile on her face, and she starts laughing.

Ringside:

The commentary team has switched, Ryder, Fangirl, and Vampiric sit at the table.

"Um, Katrina was hit with the Dark Spell, maybe that's the case?" Fangirl assumes.

"Yes Fangirl, that is what it is!" Vampiric answers, almost frustrated.

"Now lady, gentleman, we have a main event now, Dan v Ryan."

Phenomenon plays and Dan Riley comes out to very loud boos from the crowd.

"I can't believe that Dan Riley actually looks shocked at the crowd's reaction to him. He stole the UWA Championship at Violentine's Day, with help from Charlie and Draco! What's to say that he's not involved with The Order as well?" Fangirl exclaims.

"Well, he's facing their leader next." Vampiric says. Dan enters the ring and just smiles, waiting for his opponent.

Turn The Page plays and Ryan Lewis walks from his locker room to the stage with Sara Lewis, Charlie and Draco. Sara's holding her ice staff in one hand and her Women's Championship in the other hand.

"Ryan Lewis is a monster! He thoroughly dismantled Ben Jones at Violentine's Day, hitting not one, but TWO Burning Hammers, a move so dangerous that its innovator, Japanese wrestling legend Kenta Kobashi, has only used it a total of 7 times in his entire career!" Ryder says. Ryan then enters the ring as the match starts. He and Dan circle each other, then lock up, only for Ryan to throw Dan off.

"Remember, as a result of a direct order made before this show started by Anthony, this match is NOT for the UWA Championship." Vampiric explains. Ryan throws Dan into the ropes, then, as he comes back, Ryan hits Dan with a Powerslam.

1...

2...

Dan kicks out. As he gets up, Ryan does a cut-throat taunt, signalling that he's going to end the match soon. He lifts Dan up for the Burning Hammer, but Dan rakes the eyes and is able to escape. He grabs Ryan and hits a Uranage!

"What strength by Dan Riley!" Fangirl says.

1...

Ryan kicks out, almost launching Dan out of the ring. Ryan clotheslines him over the top, but quickly grabs him and pulls him back into the ring in a front facelock, setting up for the Stay Down. He hits it, driving Dan face-first into the canvas!

1...

2...

Dan kicks out. Ryan goes for You're Dead, but Dan slips out and takes Ryan down, then locks in his Koji Clutch! Ryan taps out, but the referee doesn't see it because Sara's distracting him. Sara hits the referee with her staff knocking him out! Charlie and Draco then get in the ring and go for a Double Powerbomb, the same move they put Anthony through a table with at Violentine's Day. They hit it, but then the lights go out. When they come back on, a man wearing a black hoodie is stood in the ring. He's holding a steel chair wrapped in barbed wire, which he quickly uses to take out Charlie and Draco. He drops the chair and pulls down his hood to reveal...

"Oh, my God, it's Ben Jones!" Ryder exclaims.

"So much for him being injured." Vampiric says as Ben lifts Ryan up into a fireman's carry, then hits the Drop Dead (F5)! He drags an unconscious Dan over Ryan, then wakes up the ref.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings as Dan Riley starts to wake up, but so do Charlie and Draco, who try and chase Ben, but he escapes into the crowd, holding a mic.

"Ryan... It's gonna be a cold day in hell before I bow to you or Sara, especially after what you two did to me. With that said, I have some bad news. I picked up a pretty bad neck injury during my match with Ryan, so I... I have to leave for a while." The crowd boos Ryan on hearing this, and even starts to throw trash into the ring.

"However, I promise you, I WILL be back, and I will have my revenge on both Ryan and Sara." The last shot of the night is of Ben walking out of the arena and high-fiving everyone in the crowd along the way.

 **A/N: That's all we got everybody! That is the lead up to Proving Ground. Sorry it's EXTREMELY short, but think of it as giving the talent a break, even though they are fictional.**

 **Firstly, shout out to Vampiric for Dan v Ryan. Sucks that Ben was 'injured', but he will be back before Ultimania, MARK MY WORDS!**

 **Secondly, regarding the Proving Ground match, I am going to need A LOT of help with it, as it is my BIGGEST PPV match to date, so if anyone is willing to trust me to give me their email address, I will invite them to a shared google doc, and we can all work on it together in real time! (If no one does, I can write it on my own, but it would be nice to work with some of you in real time)**

 **Peace until Proving Ground!**


	12. Proving Ground

**A/N: A GIANT shout out to EVERYONE who helped write this! This is going to be the toughest thing we have ever written, and I am grateful to be part of a community of people that would help me do this!**

 **WayoftheHawk,** **DarkRyder** **, Epicone and** **KiranTheRay all helped write this! Epicone didn't do commentary, and didn't put an A/N at the bottom.**

 **Proving Ground is brought to you by Two Foot mats, very good mats for two feet to land on.**

March 27th, 2017:

Proving Ground

"Welcome everyone to the second UWA show of March, this is Foxxer, along with three gentlemen here tonight, it's not the usual six, no, tonight, I am joined by Trell, DarkRyder, and KiranTheRay! Welcome to commentary guys!"

"Why thank you for having us, Foxxer. And HELLO ONE AND ALL! Thank you so much for tuning in to this very exciting show! I am Trell; but you may call me Trell, the mastermind behind ICW! But tonight isn't about that….it's about UWA!" Trell said with a ton of enthusiasm.

"I love your enthusiasm Trell, and we also have Ryder and Kiran here, who you guys already know. Welcome to the table!"

"Great..." Kiran mutters.

"Be nice, Kiran." Ryder says.

"Fine" Kiran groans.

A little bit on the rules, two men start, every two minutes, not one, but TWO new competitors enter the ring from opposite sides of the arena. Eliminations occur when you are thrown over the top rope, and both feet hit the floor. This continues until all 40 competitors have entered the match. The last man standing will be the winner, and will earn a MAIN EVENT UWA title shot, at ULTIMANIA!

"On that, we already know who #1 is in this match, so let's go ahead and get him out here."

Crown Of Thorns plays, and Trivolt comes out, much similar to HHH when he entered into the 2006 RR, but without the water bottle.

"This man is going to have to go the distance tonight, being handed #1 by Anthony, because of what he did at Violentine's Day, this is going to be a long night for him." Foxxer says.

"Y'know, this could be a blessing in disguise for him." Trell mentioned. "This could be his defining moment to prove to Anthony that no matter what he does to him, Trivolt will always get the job done."

"True, but Trivolt should not be forced to compete right away! This is obvious favoritism from Anthony!" Kiran complains.

"Well, when your former best friend has betrayed you, and has cost you the title, you can't really find it in your heart to be fair, can you?" Ryder remarks. Kiran quiets down.

The Resistance by Skillet plays, and a man with a build similar to Finn Balor walks out.

He's pale, and is wearing black tights with a dark blue waist line, and it has a dark blue cross on the right side, and a dark blue skull with knives on the left. He has black boots with dark blue designs and laces, with the Scotland flag on the sides. He is also wearing black MMA gloves, and a black elbow pad on his right arm.

"That is the one Will Ralston, someone who has been itching to make his debut for a while, and wants a shot at the UWA title! But he's going to have to go through 39 others' to get his spot." Foxxer says.

"He has the heart of an Avenger, Foxxer! He knows what he's getting himself into. However, he also sees what lies beyond! But good luck getting Trivolt to care….this should be interesting."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here we go guys, the Road to Ultimania is underway!" Foxxer says.

Will Trivolt circled each other as the crowd started to get hype. They lock up, and Ralston gets the advantage. He tries to bring Trivolt to the ground with a headlock, but Trivolt remains up. Ralston tries again, but Trivolt trips his legs and frees his head. Ralston flips over quickly and Trivolt does Gunfire. Ralston glares at him and Trivolt mockingly waves. Trivolt offers his hand, but Ralston slaps it away. Ralston gets up quickly and locks up with Trivolt again. Trivolt gets the advantage and locks in a headlock. Ralston pushes Trivolt onto the ropes and tries to eliminate him, but Trivolt skins the cat and glares at Ralston, who waves mockingly. They circled each other again and Trivolt got the advantage this time by taking Ralston down with an arm drag. Will struggles as Trivolt badmouthed Anthony, but that caused Will to duck and toss his opponent over the top rope! TriVolt hangs on, however, as the unsuspecting Avenger turns his back on his opponent, giving the Submission Master the opportunity to fling himself with a Springboard Forearm Smash at Ralston! Both men are down, as the counter begins to wind down, the fans counting along.

"In ten seconds, the third and fourth entrants will be revealed! Who will it be?" Ryder asks

"The possibilities are endless!" Trell exclaimed. "I can't wait to see which two are next!"

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

4!

3!

2!

1!

War plays as Levi-the Great appears on the stage, much to the crowd's delight as he makes his way to the ring!

"Well look who's back: it Levi-the Great! He hasn't been seen since Season 2!" Trell exclaimed.

"Indeed, Trell! The textbook example of an underdog. But can he win the whole thing?" Ryder ponders

As Levi heads down, Land of Confusion plays and the crowd gasps then boos. Adrian Watts walks out alone and glares at everyone, especially Levi.

"Speak of the devil! Adrian Watts, the former tag partner of Levi and the man who stabbed him in the back, has returned at Proving Ground!" a shocked Trell said.

"This is great! Now watch as Watts easily eliminates everyone, well except Trivolt!" Kiran smirks.

Once Levi and Adrian get in the ring, they both stare at the scene before them. They shrug before Adrian hits Levi with a forearm smash. Levi rubbed his jaw and delivered a right hook back to Adrian. He grabbed his face and gave another elbow shot to Levi. The two soon started to trade blows with each other as Trivolt Will looks on. Levi soon gained the upper hand and tossed Watts to the corner. Levi then ran towards him and connected with an Enziguri, dazing him. Levi-the Great then tried to clothesline his old partner out, but Watts held on. Trivolt ran up and was about to eliminate both, but Levi Adrian held on. As those two kicked at each other, Will ran up and attacked Trivolt, who knocks him back. Trivolt soon knocked Will into the corner and stomped away as the other two hanging managed to roll back into the ring as the clock began to count down.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

POWER plays, and the crowd pops loud for Freddy Escobar! The Prince gives his trademark arrogant smirk before spreading his arms and yelling "BOW!"

"Welcome back Freddy, it's been a while good sir!" Foxxer says.

"Oh dear god, not him! Please anyone but him! Why did it have to be Escobar!?" Trell groaned in frustration.

"You know what, Trell? I like you!" Kiran smirks.

"Both of you might not like him, and he definitely is a polarizing character, but Escobar has had a successful career. However, he has never won a title in UWA! He might be looking to add the UWA Championship to his extensive resume!" Ryder comments

"I hope not, or else we may never hear the end of it!" Trell responded.

"It's going to be a long night…" Foxxer groans.

Also, Kick Ass by Egyptian Central plays and Ced made his way out, pointing to the ring.

"CED is here! And he's making a beeline for Freddy!" Foxxer exclaims as the two begin brawling in the ring.

"The ex-leader of Bullet Club definitely remembers his loss at the hands of the Monarchy at Summertime Slaughter." Ryder says, as Ced dodges an Escobar superkick, before picking him up in a fireman's carry and planting him in the ground with a Deathbomb (Roode Bomb!)! Ced taunts Escobar, mockingly making the M sign with his right hand, and the too sweet sign with his left, not noticing Will Ralston behind him. The Avenger spins him around, gives him a too sweet sign, before kicking him in the gut, and hitting him with a Stunner!

"Ralston is a current BC affiliate, and he took exception to Ced taunting his fellow Club members!" Ryder commented.

Escobar gets up using the ropes as Will Ralston nods at him, before lunging forward. Escobar takes the opportunity to pull down at the ropes, and Ralston goes right over them! He tries to hang on, however, Adrian Watts, Levi, and TriVolt have already gotten up, and briefly unite with Freddy to hit a QUADRUPLE SUPERKICK ON RALSTON! RALSTON LET'S GO, AND HE FALLS!

"And the Scottish Avenger has fallen! Will Ralston is the first man to be eliminated!" Trell said.

"Such a shame. Ralston gave a great showing but in the end, he was caught off guard and sent packing." Ryder says.

Will just looked disappointed with himself as he walked back up the ramp. Ced ran up from behind and tried to eliminate everyone, but they all held the ropes. He had his back turned and threw up the "Too Sweet" hand gesture while everyone else rolled back in or skinned the cat. When Ced turned back around, he also ate a quadruple superkick!

"Superkick!" Kiran cries out.

The clock soon started to count down again.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

We Will Rock You by Queen plays as Dylan Torres and DJ Kingston run out.

"And our first tag team of the match!" Kiran exclaims. "It just _had_ to be Monarchy." He sighs.

"I'm supposed to be unbiased, but I wouldn't be sad if Monarchy gets eliminated at the same time." Trell chuckled. "Then again, there are strength in numbers."

Torres and Kingston slide in and help Escobar beat down on Watts, Levi, and TriVolt. They wait on all three men to get up before hitting a triple superkick.

"Superkick!" Kiran cries out yet again. (foxxer note: Superkick counter: 3)

Ced gets up behind them and smirks before dropping to his knees and low blowing Torres and Kingston. Escobar tries to help his brethren, but is low blowed as well. Ced smirks and throws up the two sweet before noticing Watts trying to get up. He laughs at Watts and starts slapping him, but gets a low blow for his troubles.

"Dammit guys! Enough with the cheap shots! I'm a bad guy, and even I think that's too much!" Kiran rants.

"They don't care, this is a 'Win at all costs' situation. You of all people should realize." Trell mentioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiran hisses.

"Anyway, Ced has control of the match, but Levi is right behind him!" Ryder says. Ced turns, and is quickly laid out with the Thunderbolt! Levi attempts to eliminate Ced, but Ced only lets a foot touch the ground before rolling back in. Trivolt snuck up from behind and attacked Levi with clubbing blows to the back. Watts came in and helped Trivolt by stomping away at Levi in the corner. The clock wined down as the crowd counted along.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

A lion's roar was heard throughout the arena as Hail Mary plays and King Caesar marched out.

"Alright, I should've seen this coming….." Trell groans.

"It's almost like Anthony likes The Monarchy" Kiran sighs.

"And now all members of the Monarchy are in the match! They have the numbers advantage!" DarkRyder points out

But before Caesar could enter the ring, Dare to Fly plays and Tank Gibbs dashes out and runs down the ramp.

"Oh great and now we have a leprechaun!" Kiran mocks

"Leprechaun? Really?" Ryder groans.

"He's small enough…" Kiran replies.

"Anyways, Tank officially into this match now." Foxxer says, as he slides into the ring.

Tank immediately goes after Trivolt, and goes to eliminate him, but he is cut off by Ced. Ced Irish whips him off the ropes, and drops him with a spinebuster. Caesar comes out of nowhere with an uppercut to Ced! Ced staggers, and leans against the ropes. Caesar looks to finish him off, but he catches an elbow to the face.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Monster DotEXE plays as the giant Riouga and Kevin walk out.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kiran screams. "WHY ARE THE MONSTERS HERE?!"

"Well, business is about to pick up!" foxxer quotes good ol' JR.

"They haven't appeared since Season 1. And BOY they don't look too happy…." Trell get into the ring and instantly start throwing bodies. Ced and Escobar try to superkick the two, but they barely move. The Monsters hit stiff clotheslines on both members, dropping them to the floor. Adrian charges them, but both men drop him with a double big boot!

The monsters methodically lift Adrian to his feet, and throw him over the top rope, and Adrian Watts is gone.

"Sorry Watts, some other time…" foxxer comments.

Riouga Kevin roared loud as bodies were laid out all around them. The clock counted down as they stood side by side facing the stage.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Devious plays and the crowd gasped while the Monsters looked heated! Luke walked from the left and Edward from the right and faced the ring! When they saw the Monsters, they immediately froze.

"Well this is interesting…. an iconic tag team facing off against their fears….again!" Trell chuckled.

"Remember the history these two teams have from Season 1? That career threatening match from Summertime Slaughter?" Foxxer wisely points out.

"I sure do Foxxer! I personally hope The Freelancers destroy the Monsters again!" Kiran laughs.

Edward went to his partner's side, and whispered in Luke's ear as they walked to the ring. When they made it, Luke took a deep breath and stepped onto the apron. The Monsters looked ready to pounce on the large man. However, Edward rolled from the side and low blowed The Monsters!

"WE JUST GOT OVER THE LOW BLOWS! COME ON FREELANCERS!" Kiran screams in disgust.

"Give them credit. Most people try to fight their fears, while the Freelancers hit them where it hurts." Ryder says

"And in this case that's down where the sun doesn't shine." Foxxer mumbles.

Luke quickly entered and Double Clotheslined the Monsters! He Edward waited for them to get up and taunted them. The Monsters charged after them, both teams rolling out of the ring and running around. The Freelancers rolled back in, but when Kevin Riouga did, Luke clotheslined both immediately out of the ring!

"Good lord! Luke just eliminated both Monsters! The Freelancers have just suckered them out of the match!" Trell yells.

Tank Gibbs gets up and tries his chances with the Freelancers, but is thrown out as well!

"And there goes the leprechaun!" Kiran chuckles.

"The Freelancers are just clearing everyone out! That's damn impressive…." Trell smirked.

"What did you expect from the most decorated tag team in the WFA. 2-time and current SSW champs, 1 time UCW champs, and one time ZWE champs! Hell, at one point they held all these belts at the same time! The Freelancers are definitely the men to beat in this match!" Ryder remarks

The countdown begins once again. Luke Edward rolled out of the ring and waited next to the announce table.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Mama plays as Charlie and Draco walk out. Draco instantly rips off the gas mask and Charlie surprisingly does the same with his Hannibal Mask.

"And there goes the neighborhood…" Kiran sighs.

"All hell is about to break loose." Foxxer says, again...

"I don't get these guys, honestly…." Trell scratches his head.

"I thought only Samuel could...Apparently so can Sara…" Kiran whispers.

Dylan Torres rushes both men, and hits Draco in the face, only for Draco to show no signs of pain, instead choking the Rabid Street Dog and throwing him over the ropes! DJ Kingston attempts to hit the Astonishing Forearm, but Charlie catches him and chucks him straight at Dylan with a Fallaway Slam to the outside!

"See ya later, Torres Kingston!" Trell cheered.

"No freaking way! These two just eliminated half of Monarchy!" Ryder is in disbelief.

"I can't tell if this is the power of Mama in them… Or Sara Lewis's influence…" Kiran wonders.

"It's probably both Kiran." Foxxer adds.

Caesar roars in anger and Escobar's smirk turns into a fierce scowl. Both men begin to brawl with Charlie and Draco, with Escobar hitting Charlie with Pelé Kick, and Draco being hit with a roaring elbow by Caesar. But Draco counters with a staggering right hook that floors Brooklyn's Finest, and Charlie picks Escobar up and tries to throw him to the outside, only for the Prince to skin the cat. The counter counts down yet again.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Enemy plays as Jason Sabre runs out.

"The Ace of Pro Wrestling is here!" Kiran fangirls. "I usually don't go for good guys, but I love this man!"

"Man, Kiran, if that was the only thing you said, I'd assume you were a face."

"Sabre isn't a good guy per se, usually marching to the beat of his own drum, and he prefers to let his skill define him, rather than his allegiance. He isn't called the Ace for show and tell." Ryder informs the audience.

"I have high expectations for this man, he's one of my favorites to win it all." Trell admired.

Before Sabre can get to the ring, the lights go out and Mama plays. Samuel comes storming out, and something can be seen in his hand.

"Is that...it is… Samuel's Hammer!" Kiran exclaims.

Samuel slides in the ring and goes straight to Charlie and Draco.

"Charlie! Draco!" He hisses. "Mama requires your assistance! These...mortals are just using you! Please… Come back to the family!" Samuel hisses and begs at the same time. Charlie and Draco seem to get that life back in their eyes, but Sara Lewis comes out of nowhere and hits the Dark Spell on both yet again. Samuel gets mad and waits for her to turn around before blowing his Black Poison Mist, but she inhales it! She smiles evilly as Samuel gains a shocked look. She blows it out at him, blinding him. Charlie and Draco pick Samuel up and throw him out. Sara is about to leave when she looks down and sees Samuel's hammer. She picks it up and smiles before breaking it over her knee. Samuel seems physically hurt by this.

"Never thought I'd feel sorry for someone like Samuel, but just look at him. Bruised, battered and broken." Ryder remarks

Samuel falls against the barricade with tears falling from his purple eyes. He looks...empty.

"Poor demented Samuel…" Kiran mutters. Samuel rushes into the ring and screams "DIE!" at Sara before going for DIE!, but Sara simply steps on the broken hammer and Samuel collapses in pain.

"We need some help out here for Samuel, I don't think he's moving…" Foxxer says. Medical attention comes out and helps Samuel out of the ring. Samuel seems to be having a nervous breakdown. He looks lost.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Captured plays and Bryan Moore slowly walks out. He looks into the sea of competitors before running to the ring.

"And at number 19, we have the self proclaimed 'Ace of Diamonds' Bryan Moore!" Trell mentioned.

"Trell, this man is one of the best strikers today in professional wrestling, having cut his teeth in NJPW, and Pro Wrestling Noah." Ryder exclaims

"I don't know how good striking is when you're trying to toss someone over the top rope, but this guy might just figure out a way to do so." Trell analyzed.

Bryan slid into the ring and started hitting everyone with Rolling Elbows! First was Trivolt, then Charlie Draco, followed by Ced, and continued on until he was left fully standing he started to get the crowd hyped, however, the lights went out and Breaking Through started to play. A spotlight shined down on CJ Hawk crouching on stage as the crowd went ballistic! CJ stood up, pointed into the air, then at the ring yelling "BANG!" The lights came back on and he ran to the ring.

"Holy crap it's CJ Hawk at number 20! This just keeps getting better better!" Trell cheered.

"This is becoming my favorite match of the year, I have something to look forward to in March now!" Foxxer exclaimed!

CJ stood face to face with Bryan Moore, eyeing him. The latter went for the Rolling Elbow, but CJ Hawk ducked and connected with the Backstabber! Freddy stood against the corner and CJ hit him with the Step-Up Enziguri! King Caesar slowly stood up and rushed CJ, but he scooted to the ropes and, at the last minute, pulled down the top rope which sent King Caesar over and to the floor!

"And Monarchy's enforcer has been eliminated! Only Monarchy's leader is left! You must be quite overjoyed, Trell!" Ryder comments.

Trell simply clapped slowly. "How fitting Caesar be eliminated by The Way of the Hawk."

King Caesar stood in shock as CJ picked up Jason and tried to toss him over the ropes, but Jason held on long enough for Trivolt to break up the elimination as the clock started to countdown again.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

The buzzer sounds off, as the Israeli National Anthem plays, and Elijah is elevated down onto the entrance ramp via a harness, as if he has descended from the heavens.

"Well look who just showed up! The former Eric Appelbaum hasn't been seen since suffering a defeat by Ben Jones in Season 2!"

"How often does he complain here?" Trell questioned.

"Oh, no. Here, he is apparently 'holy', whatever the hell that means." Ryder responds.

Kiran gets a smirk. "I guess you could say he's...holy as hell." Trell, Ryder and foxxer all groan painfully.

The Great Gates of Kiev plays and none other than Pol the King appears, decked out in a crown, a red cape and a scepter. He spreads his arms as the crowd boos at him. In the ring, Freddy Escobar looks a bit ticked off.

"At Violentine's Day, this man formed an alliance with the current UW Champion, Chris Blade, by attacking the Monarchy during Blade's title defense vs Jack Vinson! Seems to me like the Prince hasn't forgotten about being smacked with a chair!" Ryder says. Elijah charges Pol with a Holy Punch, but Pol launches him over the top, as Pol the King gets face to face with Escobar. Pol the King raises his arms as he mockingly shouts "BOW!" Escobar shows what he thinks about Pol's sign of disrespect by kneeing him in the crotch!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Kiran screams. As Pol is bent over, Escobar takes the opportunity to nail him with his new finisher: the Kingslayer (Curb Stomp)! Escobar picks Pol up and throws him over the top. Pol holds on, but Escobar cleans his clock with a superkick, knocking him down to the floor!

"Down goes the King! Pol has been eliminated!" Trell said.

"SUPERKICK!" Kiran yells once again. (Foxxer note: Superkick counter: 4) Escobar taunts Pol as he starts to get up, but none other than Chris Blade comes out from the crowd, the UW title in tow. He runs into the ring, before nailing the Prince in the face with the belt! The Hardcore Phenomenon proceeds to knock Freddy outside the ring with a Cactus Clothesline, eliminating him! Pol joins his partner, as both him and Blade proceed to beat down Escobar. Blade motions Pol to lift Escobar up, before heading to the commentary table. "Get out! Out of my way!" Chris says to all five commentators, and as all five men back off, Chris takes the opportunity to grab Escobar, before hitting a DREAM CATCHER ON THE COMMENTARY TABLE!

"OH MY GOD!" Ryder and Foxxer scream as Kiran and Trell yell at Chris to do it again.

"Good sir, I WILL PAY YOU FIFTY DOLLARS TO DO THAT AGAIN!" Kiran holds up a fifty dollar bill.

"Now THIS is ENTERTAINING!" Trell exclaimed.

Suddenly, all the other Monarchy members rush out, only for Chris and Pol to jump the barricade. Torres, Kingston and Caesar tend to their fallen leader as Chris raises the UW title to a chorus of boos.

"What a statement made by Chris Blade, huh?" Ryder remarks.

Trell rubbed his chin. "Chris definitely has caught my attention…"

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

The buzzer sounds as Gunslinger plays. Tim Michaels and Reality run out to a massive pop.

"Great" Kiran sarcastically comments. "Now Ultraviolet is here. Didn't we just get rid of the Monarchy?"

"Believe it or not, Kiran, UWA has more than one stable." Ryder snarks at Kiran.

"Is this UWA or New Japan? It's hard keeping up with all these stables." Trell groaned.

"There's only UV, Monarchy, The Fortress The Order and well, technically Bullet Club, assuming they return…" Foxxer says.

UV get in and instantly go after Charlie and Draco. They drive both giants into separate corners and hit double running dropkicks. Once Charlie and Draco sit against the bottom rope, the two point at each other's giant and do simultaneous hesitation dropkicks. Bryan Moore tries to attack Michaels, but gets a double superkick for his troubles.

"SUPERKICK!" Kiran exclaims in pure joy. (Superkick counter: 5) "Alright, that's starting to get old…" Trell murmured.

"Can you stop saying that?!" Ryder snaps

UV stood tall and was showing off until Trivolt got up and hit a double drop kick on them. He got really frustrated and hit a Strong Style Knee Strike onto Levi! He followed up with another one at CJ and Jason! Ced stood against the ropes and Trivolt hit a Strong Style Knee Strike hard enough to send him over the top rope to the outside!

"And Bullet Club's final member has been eliminated! Trivolt is tearing everyone apart!" Trell exclaimed.

As the clock winds down, Trivolt paced back forth between the stages.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Renegade hits, and the crowd POPS, as Anthony runs down. He is lipping something to Trivolt the whole way. Trivolt tells him to bring it, and just as they start brawling, My Demons by Starset plays, and out walks the leader of the Fortress, Jason Stone. He slides in and clotheslines Levi, and CJ, before coming face to face with Jason Sabre.

"It's Jason vs Jason! Foxxer calls dramatically.

Jason Stone attempts a clothesline, but Sabre dodges, and as Stone turns around, he is hit with the Final Blow outta nowhere! The crowd pops as Sabre gets up and plays to the crowd. Bryan Moore and CJ Hawk rush the Ace, but Jason runs wild on them, hitting them each with the Final Resolution (Kinshasa). As Jason celebrates, he doesn't notice Jason Stone getting up. Jason Sabre throws a right hand at Stone, but Stone blocks, and the two go back and forth.

Anthony tries getting Trivolt over the top, but is jumped by Charlie and Draco! Anthony tries fighting back, and ends up being saved by CJ Hawk and Levi. The trio triple team the two giants, before taking a big clothesline from them!

Stone has Sabre teetering on the top rope, and looks like he's about to eliminate him, but Stone is jumped by Tim and Reality, but unintentionally, they eliminate Sabre! The crowd boos, and Stone takes out Tim and Reality with a clothesline, at this point, no one is standing.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Phenomenal plays and the crowd goes nuts as the Phenomenal, AJ Styles walks into the arena.

"AJ STYLES! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?" Foxxer loses his shit.

"YES! The Phenomenal One is here!" Kiran goes crazy. He enters the ring, and looks across to whom will be entering with him.

The Rising Sun plays, and the crowd pops even louder to the sight of Shinsuke Nakamura!

"NOW NAKAMURA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Foxxer drops his headset in disbelief

"Arguably two of the greatest wrestlers in the world today, it looks like Nakamura and Styles are here to make an impact!" Ryder says.

"The King of Strong Style The Phenomenal One! This could quite possibly eliminate every single competitor! Imagine one of them headlining Ultimania" Trell exclaimed

Shinsuke takes a bit to get to the ring, and does his jolting bend on in the apron, before standing face to face with AJ in the ring.

"Holy shit!" The crowd chants.

The two stand face to face, and they turn slowly to a rising Anthony, and Trivolt. The four men stand face to face. Anthony with AJ, and Trivolt with Nakamura. Anthony does a bow with peace signs, AJ holds his hands up so P1 shows on his gloves, and Trivolt and Shinsuke both do the jolting bend. All four men are suddenly attacked by Charlie, Draco, and UV.

Trivolt is backed into a corner by Reality, and AJ by Tim. Anthony and Shinsuke are back to back against Charlie and Draco. The monsters charge at them, and the two duck, and Charlie and Draco butt heads. Anthony turns to face Shinsuke, but gets met with a Kinshasa! The crowd pops, and Shinsuke is forcefully turned around, and kicked in the stomach by AJ Styles! Styles sets Shinsuke up for the Styles Clash. He connects! But as he does, Trivolt drops him with a Strong Style Knee!

Luke and Edward come out of nowhere with a superkick/chopblock combo to Trivolt. Luke then goes for a chopblock to Charlie, but it doesn't faze him.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

The lights go out, and You and Whose Army plays. When they come back, Jack is face to face with Charlie and Draco.

"One of the most underrated wrestlers in UWA! He lost the UW title to Chris Blade a while back, but now it seems he's chasing a higher prize!" Rider says

"I just hope he has better luck holding onto the UWA title, if he could ever win it…" Trell mentioned

The crowd immediately bursts into a "White Chapel" chant, as Jack starts going to town on Charlie and Draco with European Uppercuts! Draco charges Jack but Jack manages to lift him into a Fireman's Carry! He struggles a bit, before hitting the Wasteland on Draco!

The Sound of Silence plays as Berlaine walks out with his UV Leather Jacket on. He glares at Jack while he walks over to his boys. He starts whispering something to Michaels and Reality before taking off his jacket and sliding into the ring.

"So this is Ultraviolet, huh?" Trell asked.

"One of the most loyalty-based stables in the world! However, I wish they would go back to their cheating ways" Kiran sighs.

"Who's to say they won't here, especially when there are no consequences…." Trell chuckled. Berlaine points at his head and nods at Trell.

"Well, there you have it, Trell." Ryder remarks

"I'm going to be honest guys, while we have guys like Charlie and Draco, Trivolt, Anthony, and more in that ring, I believe that Berlaine might be the most dangerous! Face it: He is called the Injurer and has injured/ended so many careers and has never been injured himself!" Kiran laughs.

"You would think people would stop hiring him." Ryder grumbles.

Ultraviolet slowly surrounds Jack as he looks around himself, hesitant. He attacks Michaels, but is taken down by Reality and Berlaine. They all pick up Jack and Tim and Reality hit the Timeless Reality, but when Jack is hit with Timeless, he bounces up and is caught by Berlaine, who hits the dangerous Bulldog Driver.

"Holy crap! That looked really vicious!" Trell exclaimed, shocked.

"The Bulldog Driver! A move second only to the likes of the Burning Hammer in terms of sheer power and deadliness!" Ryder says

"For once, I gotta agree with you Ryder." Kiran is speechless. Berlaine, Michaels, and Reality stand in the center of the ring and hold up two fingers. They all scream "UV LOYALTY!"

"Not as catchy as 'Bullet Club for life', but they live by that slogan! If you are in UV, you are family!" Ryder informs his companions

"They need to spend less time posing and more time eliminating! They can't forget they're in a Battle Royal." Trell analyzed.

All three UV members turn-only to be greeted by a triple Superkick courtesy of Jason Stone, AJ Styles, and TriVolt!

Kiran clears his throat while the other three glare at him. "SUPERKICK!" He screams as loud as he can. (Superkick counter: 6)

"DAMMIT KIRAN! Can you NOT blow my eardrums!?" Trell yelled, rubbing his ears.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU STEVE CORINO WANNABE!" Ryder says, losing his cool.

The three of them looked down at the fallen UV, but Jason turned and quickly took out Styles Trivolt! He chuckled and picked up a fallen Jack and tossed him over the rope with ease. He dusted his hands and stretched his arms out to a booing crowd.

"Jason, being the opportunist, eliminated a beaten Jack Vinson.." Trell said

"Jack might wanna get his neck checked, that Bulldog Driver looked vicious." Ryder says, as medics rush out to tend to Jack. Berlaine notices this and smirks. His smirk suddenly disappears and he glares at Vinson once the medics reveal he will be fine. Berlaine nods at Michaels and Reality and all three men not only eliminate themselves, but they go straight after Vinson. They beat down on him with the attack ending with a Bulldog Driver on the ramp.

"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY!" Kiran cries out.

"...This is a joke, right? Did UV just eliminate themselves just to leave Vinson flattened?" Trell questioned.

"From what I have learned about Berlaine, he hates to fail at injuring someone. And due to Michaels and Reality's loyalty to him, they will help with any issues…" Kiran informs.

"The man is a sadist, plain and simple. He doesn't care about winning, he just wants to hear the sounds of bones cracking and necks snapping!" Ryder says, disgusted by Berlaine's actions.

"But couldn't they just, I don't know, go UNDER THE ROPES!?" Trell mentioned."

"Well, it's not like UV is renowned for their intelligence." Ryder says.

"Not since Veil and Violet left" Kiran mutters.

UV walks over to the announce table and Berlaine rips Kiran's headset off. "Listen up everyone! I don't care about a championship. I care about hurting people. It's my craft, and Jack Freaking Vinson is interfering with said Craft. Vinson! This is only over when you are in the hospital!" He throws it back at Kiran and UV leaves.

"G-guys...I'm gonna take a short break from c-commentating...Berlaine is a lot scarier up c-close.." Kiran stutters.

"Yeah, you might wanna go change." Ryder tells him.

"Sh-shut u-up!" Kiran glares.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Heathens plays and Matt Lopez slowly walked out onto stage. "Ah, it's The Mexican Lone Wolf. This man should be a huge favorite to win it all!" Trell exclaimed.

While Lopez walked down the entrance ramp, David Knot blindsided him from outta nowhere! "WOAH! Where the hell did he come from!?" Trell asked.

David stomped away at Lopez before tossing him into the barricade several times before tossing him back into the ring. Matt Lopez laid there as David entered as well. He picked him up and was about to toss him out of the ring, but "The Mexican Lone Wolf" countered and tossed Knot out with a Hurricanrana! "Woah! Matt just eliminated Knot in quick fashion!" Trell exclaimed.

David landed on his feet and just stood there in shock, then complete furry! Matt just laid there, still dazed from the attack, but Knot stormed the ring and beat Lopez even worse. He lifted him up and easily tossed him over the ropes, eliminating him.

"Well, David sure took his elimination in a mature manner.." Ryder deadpanned.

"I think it was the fact that Matt eliminated him sent him over the edge" Trell responded.

"True enough. It seems like the Lopez-Knot rivalry will continu-what's David doing?" Ryder asks

David lifted Matt up and slammed him against the ring apron several times. He then tossed the steel steps away and connected with Matt's own Gran Final (Brainbuster) onto the base of the steps! He looked over his work before walking away.

"He just used Matt's own finishing move! And he did it on the steel steps!" Trell exclaimed.

"Someone has to make sure that Matt is ok, that Brainbuster looked devastating!" Ryder says as for the second time in the match, medics arrive to carry Matt on a stretcher. The clock soon counted down as Matt was carted away by the returning medics.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

 **Bullet Club! F-F-For Life!**

Shot Em starts to play and the crowd cheers at the apparent return of Bullet Club, only for the screen to show Johnny Shadow, Jared, and Kenny Omega outside, shivering in the cold as a security guard is in front of them, shaking his head.

"What do you mean we can't go in?!" Omega exclaims.

"Sir, you are not in the list for names allowed into the arena, so I can't let you in!" The guard says, exasperated.

"Do you have any idea who I am?! Kenny Omega? The Cleaner? Mr. Six Stars?! The Leader of Bullet Club?! Does that ring any bells?!"

"...Who?" The guard asks. Kenny has to be restrained by Johnny and Jared as he tries to attack the guard. And with that, the screen fades to black.

"While our security team tries to escort the Bullet Club out of the area, let's just move on, shall we?" Ryder says

Trell was laughing so hard he started to cry.

"It's not funny! Bullet Club is stuck out in the freezing cold!" Kiran hisses, returning to commentary. Back in the ring, AJ Styles was shaking his head, watching the screen until he was hit with a Clothesline from Bryan Moore! He tried to eliminate him, but Styles fought back and went for his Phenomenal Forearm, but Anthony kicked the ropes which sent Styles to the outside!

"And speaking of Bullet Club, their former leader, AJ Styles just got eliminated thanks to Anthony's quick thinking." Trell said.

"I have to give Anthony props for managing to remove one of the biggest threats in this match so easily. They used to call him Foxdre, and it seems he certainly has the cunning of a fox!" Ryder says

Anthony looked on in amazement, but was quickly eliminated by Charlie Draco! The crowd gasped in shock as Anthony sat outside the ring, shocked himself.

"Holy shit!" Trell simply said.

"Indeed, while Anthony managed to eliminate the Phenomenal One, it came at the expense of being eliminated himself!" Ryder says.

The crowd began to boo loudly as Anthony looked back into the ring. Charlie Draco raised their arms in dominance as Trivolt couldn't help but just laugh. Anthony simply shook his head and walked to the back while Trivolt waved.

"So ends the dream of Anthony headlining his own creation: Ultimania. The crowd is quite understandably upset." Trell said.

"Definitely not as upset as Anthony. Not only did he lost the UWA title via interference, he was robbed of the only chance he had to regain it." Ryder says.

Anthony cries at the top of the entrance ramp, and disappears backstage .

The clock counted down as Charlie Draco stood in the middle of the ring, waiting for the next entrances

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Team Polar were immediately tossed out onstage by Sebastian, Static Rider, PK Hunt of the Fortress! Jason couldn't help but smile as the three beat down on the duo and tossed them into the trons.

"And for the 100th time, competitors are being assaulted, this time by Sebastian, Static Rider, PK Hunt! And those three aren't even in the match! When will it end?" Trell groaned.

The three soon marched down to the ring and assaulted both Bryan Moore CJ Hawk! Sebastian and Static beat down Bryan before connecting with Eruption, while Jason PK did the same to CJ, but hitting him with Flame Wheel. The Fortress eliminated both men at the same time.

"And now they just cost Bryan CJ their chances to headline Ultimania as well! The Fortress are looking extremely dominant here!" Trell analyzed.

The Fortress, except for Jason, left the ring as fans booed him! Jason, meanwhile, attacked Shinsuke as the clock once again counted down.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Inside the Fire plays and Leonardo walks out. He smirked and brushed off the booing crowd before heading to the ring.

"At number 37, it is the infamous Leonardo!" Trell said.

But before Leonardo could do anything, The Mortal Kombat theme plays, which distracted Leonardo. Hao Sho dashed out and ran to the ring.

"Speak of the devil! It's the walking video game character Hao Sho!" Trell said

As soon as Hao entered the ring, he went after Leonardo! The two fought back forth several times until Hao gained the advantage! He then went for the Finish Him!, but Leonardo grabbed his legs and tried to toss him over. Hao held on and dragged Leonardo over, eliminating both of them!

"...Wow. They just took each other out of the match." Trell sighed.

They did not care as both men continued to fight into the crowd until they were out of sight! The clock started to count down one last time as the remaining competitors looked on.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Turn the Page by Metallica plays, and Ryan Lewis comes out to a chorus of boos.

"Oh man, from what I've seen, this man is ready to rip everyone apart!" Trell exclaimed.

"At number 39, it's Ryan Lewis, this should be easy pickings for him." Foxxer says. "But who's number 40?"

Throne by Bring Me the Horizon plays, and the crowd is very confused. They suddenly pop when they see the one and only BEN JONES appear on the stage

"I thought he was injured! He said it on the last UWA show!" Foxxer exclaims!

"THIS IS SCREWED! First, Bullet Club was locked out, and now Ben Jones is here?! Anthony needs to figure out his priorities!" Kiran rants.

"Always expect the unexpected in a large Battle Royal." Trell mentioned. "And I expect Mr. Jones to go after his former friend!"

Ben charges the ring, and he and Ryan begin brawling! Charlie Draco tried to help Ryan, but Ben fought them back as well! Ryan came from behind and hit Ben with a Discus Clothesline! The trio stomped away at Ben until the lights cut off. When they came on, Anthony a broken-looking Samuel were in the ring standing side-by-side! Ryan, Charlie, Draco tried to rush the duo, but Ben fought the former Poison as Charlie Draco fought Anthony Samuel! Ben knocked Ryan back and ran behind Charlie Draco, eliminating them both!

However, Ryan quickly tossed his former friend out of the match!

Ben looked on in shock, then slowly smiled. When Lewis turned around, Anthony Samuel both dropkicked Ryan over the top rope, eliminating him as well!

"Ryan Lewis, eliminated as well!

"Samuel and Anthony had NO business being out here!" Kiran hisses.

"You're kidding, right? Samuel's subordinates were hit with the Dark Spell, while Anthony lost the title because of The Order!" Ryder counter

Jason and Nakamura brawl towards the ropes. Trivolt attempts to eliminate both, but they both hand on. Jason charges Shinsuke, but gets met with a Kinshasa, then a Strong Style Knee strike! Jason is eliminated! Shinsuke gets ready to get back in, but is hit with Unwanted Death from a surprise Levi! The crowd blows up!

"Levi just eliminated Shinsuke Nakamura!" Foxxer exclaims. "We are down to four! The Freelancers Luke and Edward, Trivolt or Levi, one of these men is going to Ultimania!"

They do the four corners spot, all of them anxiously looking to make a move. Trivolt and Levi look at each other, and nod, before charging the Freelancers!

Levi ends up fighting Luke, and Trivolt faces Edward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Trivolt has made history tonight, he has lasted the entire match up to this point, it is just icing on the cake if he wins." Foxxer says.

Trivolt is looking to eliminated Edward, he gets him on the top turnbuckle, but Edward uses incredible strength to lift him up. He back body drops him over, but Trivolt grabs the ringpost, and holds on for dear life. He gets back on the apron, and is met with a uranage from Dan Riley!

"Dan Riley, the UWA champ just eliminated the #1 entrant!" Foxxer exclaims.

"After surving to the bitter end, this man's dream of regaining the UWA title has ended!" Ryder says

Dan smirks, as the audience gives him nuclear hate, before flipping them off and leaving.

"Now, we're down to the final three men! Luke, Edward, and, surprisingly, Levi-the-Great!" Ryder says.

"Safe to say this turned into a 2 on 1 situation…." Trell said.

Once Trivolt gets to his feet and realizes what happened, he tears off one of the apron covers and kicks the barricade in anger. Multiple refs run down and force him to the back.

Edward and Luke smile as they surround Levi. Levi is looking back and forth as he struggles to come up with a plan. Luke goes for a clothesline, but Levi rolls under and hits a Superkick on Luke.

"SUPE-" Kiran starts out, but Ryder rips his headset off.

Luke staggered back and fell to one knee and Levi went for another one. However, Edward attacked him from behind and shoved him into the ring post! Edward had the larger Freelancer snap out of it before tossing Levi to the center of the ring. They waited and went for the Hi-Lo, and the connected. They both put up the number 3 before lifting up Levi. They tried tossing him out, but he still held on! The Freelancers did not realize this and celebrated prematurely while the third man Skinned the Cat! Edward leaped onto Luke's back as they cheered, but Levi ran up from behind and tossed both men over the top rope as the crowd popped! Levi collapsed in the center as The Freelancers looked on from ringside in disbelief!

"LEVI DID IT! LEVI- THE GREAT JUST OUTLASTED 39 OTHER MEN AND HAS PROVED HIS WORTH! HE IS MAIN EVENTING ULTIMANIA!" Trell cheered loudly

"NO! This is awful!" Kiran groans before Ryder rips the headset away again.

"He outlasted the likes of the Freelancers, Styles, Nakamura, Escobar, Sabre, Anthony, TriVolt, and many others to earn at shot at UWA's most prestigious prize at it's biggest event yet!" Ryder says, cheering along.

"WHAT A NIGHT, WHAT A MATCH, AND WHAT A MOMENT FOR LEVI HERE TONIGHT!" Foxxer says.

The final image of the show is of Levi standing on the turnbuckle, his arm raised in victory as a mix of joy and disbelief is plain on his face.

List of eliminated, In order: Will Ralston, Adrian Watts, Kevin and Riouga (same time), Tank Gibbs, Dylan Torres, DJ Kingston, Samuel, King Caesar, Elijah, Pol the King, Freddy Escobar, Ced, Jason Sabre, Jack Vinson, Tim Michaels, Reality, Berlaine, David Knot, Matt Lopez, Jack Vinson, AJ Styles, Anthony, Bryan Moore, CJ Hawk, Leonardo Hao Sho (Same time), Charlie Draco (same time), Ben Jones, Ryan Lewis, Shinsuke Nakamura, Jason Stone, Trivolt, Luke Edward (same time)

DNC: El Penguino El Buho, Bullet Club

 **Winner: Levi-the Great**

 **A/N: One of the greatest PPVs I have EVER had the privilege of writing, especially with the talent of writers I got to write it with! I would definitely do it again next year, with more people! I cannot wait till Ultimania, and I cannot wait until next year!**

 **-Foxxer1999**

 **It has been a new experience helping to write this matchup, and I must admit, it has been one hell of a ride. Thank you foxxer, for allowing us to be a part of this incredible event. See you later….,**

 **-theDarkRyder**

 **SWEET MOTHER OF EVERYTHING THAT WAS FUN TO WRITE! I am so thankful for foxxer to allow this new guy a chance to help out, and another shout-out to theDarkRyder KiranTheRay for helping out as well! We did it guys. And I look forward to working with you all in the future! Until next time….**

 **-WayOfTheHawk**

 **This was probably the funnest thing I've done with FanFiction! It was great working with you guys, and I hope we can do something like this again!**

 **-KiranTheRay**


	13. Show 8

**A/N: Coming off a HELLACIOUS Proving Ground PPV, A LOT HAS HAPPENED! Here we are, on the homestretch to ULTIMANIA!**

There are not going to be many matches, as I will be saving those for Ultimania! Enjoy!

UWA Show #8

March 31st, 2017

"Welcome back to the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance! I am Foxxer1999, joined by my colleagues, Ryder and Kiran, and this week, it will be just the three of us."

"Yes Foxxer, it is going to be fun calling this with you."

"Hey, what about me?" Kiran asks.

"Just don't yell Superkick, and we will be alright."

"Oh, okay." Kiran says.

"Anyways, first, we will hear from the Proving Ground winner, Levi- The Great!

War plays, and the man himself, LEVI walks out to a GIANT pop! He walks out to the stage, and looks very humbled. He's holding back tears as he walks to the ring.

"This man went from #3 last night, outlasting the likes of Trivolt, Monarchy, UltraViolet, Charlie and Draco, Trivolt, and even the owner, ANTHONY. But, he made it to the final three, against the Freelancers, arguably the MVPs of the match, and the ultimate Underdog eliminated them to score the victory!" Foxxer points out.

Levi gets into the ring, mic in hand, and the crowd is cheering him.

"LEVI, LEVI, LEVI…" The crowd chants. He smiles and puts his face in his hand. The cheers are even louder.

"This place is deafening!" Foxxer says over the crowd.

Levi raises the mic to his lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am, very humbled about this…" The crowd cheers again. "About nine months ago, I was in this arena here in ATLANTA!" The crowd pops. "I was here, facing Skyler the Elf Owl, for a shot at the UWA women's title…" He says the last part embarassed. "But, Anthony Dre, he saw more in me than just, a Lunatic Jobber, and he gave me a chance, and I took it!" Another huge pop! "That didn't come without it's downs though, while I did win a shot at it, I was not ready for it, and Feburary rolls around, I'm left with nothing. Not much, but Anthony told me that it was my time. He put me in the Proving Ground match, and said 'Go for it'." He smiles. "Anthony saw something in me, and I am very thankful for that, now, it's time to look for that first championship run." The crowd cheers again. "DAN RILEY, I'd like for you to come out, and let me talk to you finally, man to man…" The crowd goes nuts, and waits anxiously for Dan…

Phenomenon plays, and the crowd loses it!

Ten seconds go by, and no one comes out. Cynthia walks out, and the crowd is silent.

"Levi, we, that is me and Anthony, appreciate everything, and we are both very happy for you. We would also love for Dan to get his sorry ass out here, he's actually in his hometown, training for the match." Levi chuckles. Cynthia grows serious, and enters the ring. "I know, I wish he was here to, and so does Trivolt to be honest, but I will go ahead and make it official on Anthony's behalf, Levi will be facing Dan Riley for the title, and there is no getting out of it Dan if you're watching!" The crowd pops. "But, once again everybody, let's hear it for Levi- The Great!" The crowd pops loudly once more, as Cynthia holds up Levi's arm.

"A great moment, Levi is going to Ultimania! I cannot wait." Ryder says.

"That's not all everybody

Backstage:

Anthony is waiting for somebody. He turns and starts speaking.

"Alright, you guys wanted my help, well, you got it."

Ben Jones and Samuel appear.

"Excellent! We appreciate your assistance Anthony, even after everything."

"Yeah, just don't think this means I forgive you." Anthony says.

"I expect nothing less, I just want to take out that traitor!" Ben says.

UltraViolet (Tim, Reality, and Berlaine) walk by.

"You guys, you don't know LOYALTY! These two willingly eliminated themselves for my cause, of DESTROYING Jack Vinson!" Berlaine laughes, and Tim and Reality laugh with him.

"Well, let's test your loyalty, see if you can take on our little, team, here." Samuel evilly says.

"Hey, I make the matches here." Anthony says.

"Look, we need to be ready to take on Ryan, and I know you and Ben don't want to work together, but trust me, we might as well try now, and see what we need to work with…" Samuel says.

Anthony looks at him like he's crazy.

"Fine, the main event this evening, a six man tag match. Me, Samuel and Ben vs UltraViolet!" Anthony says, to a pop from the audience.

Ringside:

"A DREAM main event for later on tonight, but up next, we have Trivolt coming back from entering #1, and reaching the final four, of Proving Ground. He is set to take on the man he started off against last night, Will Ralston."

Crowne of Thornes plays, and Trivolt walks out.

"He went the distance at Proving Ground, from #1 all the way to the final four, but Dan Riley eliminated him! Not Luke, Edward, or Levi, DAN RILEY, who wasn't even in the match!" Kiran angrily says.

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right, Dan wasn't apart of the match, so…" Ryder says.

Trivolt enters the ring, and grits his teeth, before punching the top turnbuckle. He doesn't flinch.

The Resistance by Skillet plays, and Will Ralston comes out.

"Sadly, being the first eliminated, but ended up giving Trivolt a run for his money for the time he was in there, and that is why we have this matchup here." Foxxer says.

"He wasn't in there long Foxxer!" Kiran acknowledges with a chuckle.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The bell rings and TriVolt and Ralston lock up. TriVolt gets the advantage and knees Ralston in the stomach. TriVolt forces Ralston to his stomach and plants his knee on his back. TriVolt pulls up Gunfire and aims it at Ralston's head.

Ralston escapes and slaps TriVolt in complete disrespect. TriVolt rubs his face and looks at Ralston, only to get slapped again. TriVolt is visibly angered by this.

TriVolt slicks his hair back, but once again gets slapped by Ralston! TriVolt loses it and tries to tackle Ralston. Ralston uses TriVolt's anger against him and ducks, causing TriVolt to spear the turnbuckle.

Ralston rolls up TriVolt and puts his feet on the ropes. TriVolt kicks out at two and both get up quickly. Ralston goes for another slap, but TriVolt ducks and pokes Ralston in the eyes. The ref scolds him as TriVolt leans in the turnbuckle and smiles.

TriVolt wakes for Ralston to face towards him before locking in a Black Widow, going back to being the Submission Master. Ralston breaks out and does a buckle bomb. TriVolt falls to his knees and Ralston holds up the too sweet before doing a superkick.

Ralston goes for the pin, but TriVolt manages to kick out before three. Ralston groans and starts slapping TriVolt rapidly. He picks up TriVolt after five slaps and sets up for a piledriver.

TriVolt reverses and pushes Ralston away. Ralston goes for a modified wheelbarrow facebuster (Young Bucks Style), but TriVolt flips it more and does a 360 Facebuster, causing the crowd to explode.

TriVolt turns it into a pin, but Ralston kicks out at one! TriVolt is extremely annoyed and starts punching Ralston wildly, missing every other punch.

Ralston reaches up and rakes TriVolt's eye. TriVolt gets up and turns away from Ralston, rubbing his eye. Ralston waits for TriVolt to face him before going for the Stunner. TriVolt, however, spins him into the TriCutter!

TriVolt goes for the pin, but Ralston kicks out at two. TriVolt sits in the turnbuckle and rubs his head before getting an idea. TriVolt does the Jolting Bend and waits for Ralston to get on one knee.

TriVolt sets up for the Strong Style Knee Strike, but actually hits the Weak Style Knee Strike (Same as SSKS, but at the last second, TriVolt straightens the leg and knees them in the nose)!

Ralston rubs his nose in pain while TriVolt waits for him to get up. Once Ralston does, TriVolt locks in the Calf Killer/Koji Clutch combo!

Ralston manages to reach the ropes. The ref pulls TriVolt off and Ralston instantly gets up and hits the Stunner, laying TriVolt right out! Ralston goes for the pin with a big smile on his face, but TriVolt kicks out at the last second.

Ralston screams in anger before setting up for the Diving Corkscrew Moonsault. TriVolt catches him midair with the TriCutter.

Ralston bounces up and is laid out with the Strong Style Knee Strike. TriVolt falls on him and holds up two peace signs. The ref is about to say three when he notices Ralston's foot on the rope.

TriVolt loses it and is about to attack the ref when Ralston locks in the STF! TriVolt is about to tap when he somehow finds the power to flip Ralston. They both instantly get up and TriVolt quickly hits the TriVolt Special (double rotation double pump-handle sitout powerbomb).

TriVolt sets up for the Double Muta and surprisingly locks it in! Ralston struggles to stay awake. Finally, after refusing to tap, Ralston passes out and the ref calls for the bell.

"What a technical match!" Foxxer says.

"These two work very well together." Ryder says.

"Yeah! But, TRIVOLT is VICTORIOUS!" Kiran shouts.

"Next, Lilith, the winner of the Violentine's Day Invitational from February will be telling her UWA story."

Backstage:

"My name, is Lilith, and I came into UWA as Poison/Ryan Lewis's manager when he split from the Coven… His sister was more important though, so he dumped me, and I found love, with someone else. You all may, or may not know him. He's had a couple matches here in UWA, and he hasn't been appearing much, as he has been protecting my son that I've had for two years as of the season 2 offseason…" She stares into the camera. "Soon, he will be revealed, but that is not who I am talking about right now, as much as I love the man, and my son, this is about Sara Lewis!" She stares even harder. "You almost costed me my family, and now it's payback time. At Ultimania, the queen will be dethroned." She hisses at the camera, and the camera fades to black.

Ringside:

"Now, it is Main Event time! Anthony reluctantly teams with Ben Jones and Samuel to take on UltraViolet! A dream match, next!"

"UV LOYALTY!" Echoes through the arena, and Gunslinger by Avenged Sevenfold plays, and Tim, Reality, and Berlaine walk out. Berlaine is in the middle, and holds up a UV symbol.

"This group, once again, is the most LOYAL group in UWA today!" Ryder says.

"That will be tested, even though they did eliminate themselves to take out Jack Vinson, who will be returning at Ultimania to take on Berlaine in a vengence match for him."

I Hope You Suffer plays, and Ben Jones walks out with anger in his eyes.

"This man, the inaugural UWA champion, and Anthony's most hated adversary, and now the two have to get on the same page!" Kiran says.

Mama plays, and Samuel slowly walks out, with a hammer. It is held together by tape.

"He somewhat repaired his hammer over this week, it's held by tape." Ryder says.

"Yeah, and he's the one who somewhat made this match happen." Foxxer says.

Renegade hits, and Anthony walks out, and he looks like he doesn't want to be there. He slowly smiles, and 'leads' his team to the ring.

"Anthony leading his team into battle against UV here! Anthony enters first, and Ben and Samuel slide in after him.

The teams stand face to face (imagine who's against who).

"What a moment!" Foxxer acknowledges.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The teams huddle, and Berlaine starts for UV. The other three bicker for a bit.

"I own this company, I will start!" Anthony says.

"That's Berlaine though, you and I both saw what he did to Jack." Ben counters. They go back and forth for a moment, before Samuel hits his hand with the hammer.

"I'll start!" Samuel charges Berlaine, and Ben and Anthony slowly go to the apron.

Samuel gets lifted up by Berlaine early. Berlaine relentlessly slams Samuel multiple times, before tagging in Tim. Tim stomps away at Samuel, before Irish whipping him to his team's corner. Anthony sighs, and tags himself, but as he gets ready to fight, Ben tags in.

Anthony forces Ben to face him, and the two start bickering.

"I was going to do this!" Anthony shouts.

"Let me do my thing!" Ben shouts back.

Tim blindsides them both. Anthony rolls outside, and Tim picks up Ben. He does Snake eyes into the corner, and tags in Reality!

"UV is dominating the "Dream Team" here." Kiran says, laughing.

Reality drops the limp body of Ben, and goes to lock in the Different Reality (Bank statement)! He pulls hard on Ben's neck, and it looks ready to snap. However it is broken up, by Anthony! Anthony doesn't do anything else. He gets onto the apron, and Reality charges him. Anthony hits an enziguri, and Reality turns around into a Hell's Arrow from Ben!

"What teamwork by Anthony and Ben!" Ryder says.

"That was the biggest accident in UWA history." Kiran says.

Anthony claps his hands, and waits for Ben to jump at him and he does. Anthony enters the match!

Anthony kicks Tim off the apron, and Berlaine enters the ring. Samuel comes out of nowhere and hits Berlaine with a DIE!!! Berlaine stumbles, and a recovered Ben clotheslines him over the top.

Anthony waits for Reality to stand. He lifts him up, and hits the Dre bomb!

Samuel is on the apron and wants the tag. Anthony hesitates, and gives it to him.

"Anthony and Samuel on the same page!?" Kiran and Ryder are both in shock.

Samuel lifts Reality for his LOL [Lots of Lies (Vertical suplex into a GTS)]. He hits it, and Anthony comes in with a Dre kick! Ben suddenly comes in, and hits another Hell's Arrow! Samuel pims, with Ben and Anthony protecting him.

One………… Two………… Three!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"They did it! These three men somehow beat the Loyalty of UltraViolet!" Foxxer exclaims in shock.

"These three look ready for the Order!" Ryder says.

"UltraViolet is one thing, but The Order, as we have seen, is a whole different story." Kiran kills.

The final image of the night is Anthony standing in the middle of Ben and Samuel, and holding their arms up with his in victory.

 **A/N: The Homestretch BABY!!!! Sorry for the shorter show, but there was just a long ass PPV put up, so could you cut me and everyone else some slack? Gonna stop doing this at the bottom, because there are probably people that don't read the show, and skip to this, so haha, go read it!! Thank you! See you all next week! Peace!** **Shout out to Kiran for writing Trivolt v Will Ralston!**


	14. Final 'show' before ULTIMANIA! (Show 9)

**A/N: The Final show before Ultimania, I have matches to hype, Enjoy!**

 **No matches this week, just promos, sorry guys, but my best will come at Ultimania, I GUARANTEE it!**

"Welcome to UWA, it's you all's favorite commentator Kiran here with Ryder and Foxxer, the later half will be Uzumaki, Fangirl, and Vampiric. Guys, we get the best part of the show!"

"Firstly, I think I am the better commentator here, and yes Kiran, we get the better part of the show, starting with Monarchy!" Ryder says.

Kashmir by Led Zeplin plays, and the ENTIRETY of Monarchy walks out. The crowd pops to them!

"Firstly, guys, please, I am the better commentator here, and Monarchy is out here, and they look like they have something to say." Foxxer comments.

Freddy Escobar stands in the middle, King Caesar flanks his left, and Dylan Torres and DJ Kingston to his right. They all hold up the M, and some of the fans do the same.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Freddy starts, getting the crowd to silent themselves. "BOW!" The crowd cheers, and they bow. He passes King Caesar the mic.

"Pol, you call yourself the King, but you didn't survive very long in the Proving Ground match, and last I checked, you took all of us out, and hit our leader with a steel chair. Well, I am ready to take action, so at Ultimania, you and me are going to fight, and when I win, you will give up the name KING!" The crowd pops. Freddy requests the mic, and Caesar gives it to him.

"And Chris, oh Chris, you screwed up mate. You costed me my shot at the UWA title, and it's payback time, I want you, and I want that UW championship!" The crowd goes nuts. "One on one, no excuses, no interference, I want YOU!" The crowd continues to go nuts.

FEEL THE BLADE! Take Over by Dale Oliver plays, and Chris Blade and Pol The King walk out.

"These two men have been at Monarchy's throats for weeks, and it's going to be interesting to see how they respond." Foxxer says.

"FREDDY! You want a match, YOU GOT IT!" The crowd pops. "But, if you want it to be for the title, you'll have to wait." Chris cracks his knuckles, laughing, and mocks Freddy with the bow. Pol takes the mic.

"Caesar, you call yourself a 'King'. Well, we know now that there's only room for ONE king in UWA, so when I WIN, you will give up the name king!" The crowd boos Pol. Dylan takes the mic from Caesar.

"Alright, you guys can go back now, we're done here."

Renegade hits, and Anthony appears on the tron.

"Guys, guys, first off the reason I am not there, I am working with Ben and Samuel for our match, so therefore, Cynthia is in charge. But, my final 'decree' as it were, YES, Freddy, you did get screwed out of your UWA title shot, so the next best thing for you is a UW title shot at Ultimania, there is no need for there to be a non-title match! Because trust me, I know how that goes." The crowd goes nuts. "Now, as for Caesar and Pol, I'm not really a fan of gimmick v gimmick matches, but you guys make a good point, there is only room for ONE king in UWA, so that match is also official!" The crowd pops again.

"Dylan and DJ, is there anything you guys can think of?"

"Well Anthony, we actually don't have anything, just let us be at ringside for our leader and enforcer's matches!" The crowd pops.

"Done, but Chris and Pol get to be ringside for the other's match as well should they choose." The tron fades to black, and Pol and Chris stomp to the back.

"Two more matches made for Ultimania! GET HYPE EVERYBODY!" Ryder shouts.

"Geez, Monarchy scoring big this week, but at Ultimania they will fall! Caesar will lose the name king, and Freddy will look like an idiot losing his match to Chris!" Kiran calls.

"Guys, this is why I am the better commentator, because I don't blow everyone's ears out!" Foxxer shouts angrily.

Backstage:

Berlaine is backstage, and he is approached by Tim and Reality. Berlaine looks straight down at the camera on him that is showing on the tron.

"We may have lost last week, but that was a small battle. They were not OUR target. Jack Vinson however, is. He is not here tonight, which frustrates me, but at the same time, it makes me happy, because NOW, I have a chance to DESTROY him at the grand stage of Ultimania! If he doesn't show up there, he'd best not come back at all." Berlaine holds up a V and screams "UV LOYALTY!" As tim and Reality hold up the V with him.

Ringside:

"The new team is here, finally, it's great to be back, this is Uzumaki with Fangirl and Vampiric, and it is nice to be here with you guys for the first time since that six commentators dibocal."

"It is Uzumaki, and it's a pleasure." Fangirl says.

"Yes! Now, we have David Knot coming out to address his actions two weeks ago at Proving Ground.

Deal With The Devil plays, and David walks out with the smuggest grin on his face.

"He has found himself as of late, winning matches against Matt Lopez in dominating fashion, and he is looking smug as all get out." Fangirl says, disgusted.

"Watch what you say Girl, David is very dangerous." Uzumaki says.

David raises a mic to his lips, but gets booed.

"At Proving Ground, Matt Lopez costed me my UWA title shot!" The crowd continues to boo. "Now, Matt is not here tonight, he's in the hospital, with dislocated ribs, and I really wanted to face him again, to get that Win against him, but sadly, it doesn't look like it's going to happen." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

Come and Get It plays, and Cynthia comes out to the stage.

"Well, David, as it were, you did put Matt in the hospital, BUT, he has been DEMANDING to have a match against you, and if he's ready by Ultimania, he will be facing you at Ultimania!" The crowd pops once again.

"Well…" David stares down the hard camera. "See you at Ultimania…. Buddy." He drops the mic, and leaves.

"Chilling words from David Knot, as he is scheduled now to take on Matt Lopez, who could have dislocated ribs going into the match, and it's going to be scary to see how that goes." Fangirl says.

"No denying that Fangirl, but up next, for the first time since the Season 3 Premier, Hao Sho and Leonardo stand in the same ring, face to face, tonight!"

The Mortal Kombat theme plays, and Hao Sho walks out. He jumps at the "MORTAL KOMBAT" and walks to the ring. He smiles, and looks ready for Leonardo.

"The mortal Kombatant, one of the most underrated competitors here, he hasn't been seen much due to injury, but he looks ready to face Leonardo at Ultimania." Vampiric inputs.

Hao gets into the ring, but is jumped by Leonardo, who came through the crowd. The crowd boos, and Leo assaults Hao. He throws him to the outside, and he bounces off the barricade. Hao jumps and screams in pain. Leo forces him to his feet by the throat, and chokeslams him onto the floor, with a thud. He then pulls out a table. He sets it up, and Hao stands up on wobbly legs. Hao hits him with the Finish Him! The crowd pops, and Leo is sprawled across the table. Hao stands on the ring apron, and hesitates for a moment, before running across the apron, leaping into the air, and dropping an elbow across the heart of Leo, through the table!

"OH MY GOD! Hao just broke Leo in half!" Vampiric shouts!

"These two are going to go to war at Ultimania, I CANNOT WAIT!"

"Now, it is time for the main event, a contract signing, earlier today, based on their performance in the Proving Ground match a couple of weeks ago, the FREELANCERS are here, and they are going to sign on the dotted line along with the Giants to go after the UWA tag team championships!

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the contract signing for the UWA tag team title match!" Cynthia says as she is standing in the ring.

"Please welcome, the challengers, two time SSW tag champs, former UCW champs, and former ZWE tag champs! They held those belts simultaneously at one point, ladies and gentlemen, the FREELANCERS!" Cynthia says.

Devious plays, and the Freelancers make their way to the ring, looking as cocky as ever!

"They do know they are going to be basically signing their death notes, right? This is the FREAKING Giants! The team that DEMOLISHED Bullet Club at Ho Ho Horror, and also DESTROYED Bullet Club and them at Violentine's Day!" Vampiric points out.  
"I haven't forgotten, and the Freelancers are trying not to look intimidated going into this match!" Uzumaki says.

The Freelancers stand in the ring.

"And introducing, their opponents, the reigning, defending- "Luke takes the mic from her.

"We don't need a discount Paul Heyman introducing the team." The crowd boos.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the- "Luke starts.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The crowd pops at the sound of a familiar voice. None other, than PAUL HEYMAN takes to the stage. "MY NAME IS PAUL HEYMAN! AND TONIGHT, I AM HERE TO INTRODUCE TO YOU, THE… GOLIATHS, THE CONQUERS, THE REIGNING, DEFENDING, UNDISPUTED UWA TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD, THHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GIANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" The crowd pops.

Goliath plays, and the Giants come out. Big Daddy W on the left, and El Gigante on the right, the tag titles over their respective shoulders.

"A standing ovation for the advocate for the beast incarnate, Brock Lesnar, introducing the most dominate champions in UWA today!" Fangirl says.

"What a surprise here, Paul is walking down here with them as well!" The crowd pops as Paul power walks in the middle of the two giants.

"Holy SHIT!" The crowd chants.

The Giants step into the ring with the Freelancers.

"Now, Mrs. Dre, I understand that you are the 'interim' head of UWA, but I think I can take it from here." Paul smuggly grins at Cynthia, and Cynthia shruggs before leaving the arena.

"Now, Luke and Edward, you are looking at- "

"Woah, Paul, woah!" Edward cuts him off to a chorus of boos. "Aren't you supposed to be advocating for a certain beast?"

"Well, if you had let me finish, Brock Lesnar doesn't really need me on a Friday does he?" The crowd pops. "And we were going through Atlanta, and saw UWA in town, and of course, I approached Anthony, who allowed me to advocate for somebody, so I chose the MOST DOMINATE TAG TEAM IN UWA TODAY, THEEEEEEEE- "

"Paul, this time, stop… The UWA wouldn't be here today without the Bullet Club, the Monarchy, and UltraViolet. But there is one team missing from that, and that is the Freelancers. We have dominated all over the Wrestling Federation Alliance, in case you missed it, two time SSW champs, former ZWE champs, and at one point, we held those belts at the SAME TIME!"

"Mr. Edward, if I may, I have advocated for a WWE champion!" The crowd goes nuts.

"SUPLEX CITY!" The crowd chants.

"Haha, look, we have a contract here, and honestly, I want to make it to Ultimania, so…" Luke signs the contract, and Edward signs after him.

The Giants stare at the contract, as Paul turns it towards him. He stares tensly at it.

"There's another stipulation on here…" He says, quietly.

"What?" Luke says.

"The losing team, will be… disbanded in UWA…" The crowd ohhs.

"WHAT!?" Luke scrambles and turns the contract back, and reads the fine print.

"No, no, that wasn't supposed to be there."

"Looks like you guys have a match." Paul laughs, as the Giants jump the table (litterally), and flatten them both. They stand up, and scream!

"The giants just, made the Freelancers part of the canvas!" Uzumaki shouts.

Big Daddy W picks up the contract, and nods to his partner, as he signs it. El Gigante takes it, and signs it as well. Paul stands in the middle of them.

"What a moment! I cannot wait for Ultimania!" Fangirl says enthusiastically.

"The final stop on the road is next week, there will be pre-match interviews, I cannot wait for it! See you all at Ultimania, goodnight everybody!" Vampiric closes the final regular UWA show for the season!

 **A/N: Appologies for the EXTREMELY short show, but that's all I have to do this week to finish the card. Next week will most likely, be an interview show, and Ultimania, as I have advertised, will be MY BEST!**

 **As an addition, everyone put your FAVORITE matches from the first, second, or third seasons in the Reviews, and I will put it in a 'tribute' chapter, to one year of UWA, just because I have some of the greatest fans out there a year later. Thank you all so much! See you at Ultimania!**

 **Foxxer1999**


	15. UWA Year One Highlights

_**A/N: THE HOMESTRETCH BABY! (I said that last time, but still!), with Wrestlemania past us, and Ultimania projected to be as good as it could be expected, because it is A LOT! Anyways, this is a tribute to all the greatest matches in UWA over its first year based on readers opinions and a few personal favorites. Enjoy!**_

 **UWA Title Tournament first round, Eric Appelbaum vs Trivolt, Show 2 (Suggested by NarwhalKing):**

"Now for the main event, what have we got here Anthony?" Tank asked.

"Well Tank, we got a good one set for the UWA title tournament, this one with my old rival in multiple companies, Trivolt facing off against Eric Appelbaum.

"You and Trivolt go way back don't you?" Gene asks.

"You have no idea Gene, goes back to our SSW days." Anthony points out.

Crown of Thornes: By Black Veil Brides plays, and with a black hooded denim vest. He rips off his hood, and reveals his white hair that matches his white wrestling tights. He gets to the ring.

"There is too much to say about this guy. He's a stuck up son of a bi*tch from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, but he can back it up!" Anthony says.

"With moves like his strong style knee strike, and the Voltage Samoan Driver, I can't wait to see someone put him in his place, but this is going to be a hell of a match!" Tank comments. Trivolt enters the ring, and does a jolting bend, pointing a gun in Anthony's direction, but then towards the crowd, to boos from the crowd. He smiled evilly and took it in.

"That was cute Trivolt, but concentrate on your opponent!" Anthony comments.

Eric Appelbaum enters and looks like a man on a mission! He stares at Trivolt then charges to the ring. Trivolt retreats, and Eric showboats in the ring.

"Eric Appelbaum, a man from Jackson New Jersey, has another arsenal of moves, and cannot wait to take the fight to Trivolt, and this crowd loves him!" Tank Gibbs says.

Ding! Ding! Ding! The Main event!

Trivolt slowly enters the ring, and the match officially begins. The two lock up, and Trivolt gets the early advantage using a side headlock. Trivolt takes Eric's knee out from under him, and puts him in a sitting position. He pulls at Eric's neck for a bit, and Eric falls on his back. He goes for a quick pin, but manages a one.

Eric stands up, and Trivolt shoulder tackles him to the mat. He runs off the ropes, and Eric rolls on his stomach, causing Trivolt to run over him. Eric jumps to his feet, and leapfrogs over him. Then catches him on the rebound with a huge dropkick. Eric covers him, but also manages a one.

The crowd loves it; Eric takes control for a little bit. He kicks Trivolt to the ground, and drops an elbow and a splash on him. Another pin, this time for a two count. Eric helps Trivolt to his feet, but gets a Strong Style Knee Strike in the process! Eric is down for the count. Trivolt does the jolting bend, and right as Eric gets to his feet, picks him up and hits his Voltage Samoan Driver! The cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Eric kicks out, to the amazement of the crowd.

"I don't believe it! Eric kicked out! Oh my God!" Anthony is amazed at ringside.

Eric gets to his feet, and Trivolt locks in his Double Muta Lock. Eric doesn't let him lock it in all the way, and tries to win with a small package, managing a two count. Eric attempts to hit his goes for his punch to Trivolts neck. He ducks and catches Eric with another Strong Style Knee Strike, and goes for another cover.

"One…. Two…. Three!" The match is over!

Crown of Thrones by Black Veil Brides plays, and Trivolt slowly gets to his feet.

"Here is your winner, Trivolt!"

"A great main event! Trivolt wins, but you have to applaud Eric Appelbaum for kicking out of a Strong Style Knee strike, and his Voltage Samoan Driver! He'll have a championship match in his future!"

Trivolt looks at Anthony and exits the ring. He stands face to face with him.

 **UWA Women's Championship finals: Jessica Batista vs Jasmine Batista (Heat Wave) (Personal Favorite)**

"Those two will go at it in the Main Event tonight! Are you all hyped for that?" Vince is as he asks that.

"I am dad, but coming up next, it is the Final match in the UWA Women's division! Jessica Batista, taking on her sister Jasmine Batista!" Stephanie says.

I Walk Alone: by Saliva plays, and Dave Batista enters the arena to a HUGE pop.

"There is the daddy of the two daughters that are competing in this blockbuster matchup tonight!" Batista gets his stage pyro, and everything. The fans love it, and he loves the attention. He gets to ringside, and the "Thank you Dave!" chants begin. He yells "You're Welcome!" at one point, and laughs.

Wild Heart: By Sabi plays, and Jasmine Batista walks out, to a mix, due to her dirty tactics of winning last time. She walks out like Tamina, and her father applauds her. She gets in, and looks ready to whoop her sister's ass. She paces and waits anxiously.

I Want Your Bite: By Chris Crocker plays, and Jessica walks out. She poses on the stage, and her father's pyro goes off once more to another pop. Finally, she does her Natalya like entrance, and does her split into the ring. She gets on the top rope and showboats, and looks back down at her sister. She gets off and the two have a stare down.

Anthony walks down, he is holding a Championship belt. It has giant UWA letters in the middle, and under that it says "Women". The belt itself is red, and Anthony stands in the ring, and holds it up. He then joins the McMahon's at ringside.

"Anthony, shouldn't you be preparing for your match?" Shane asks.

"Well, Shane, I would love to come out and watch the title matches I helped set up." Anthony replies.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jess and Jasmine, being sisters, go to the center of the ring, and embrace before they start, getting Dave to smile. The two lock up, and Jasmine gets the advantage, taking her sister to the ground early. Jess fights out of it, and takes advantage. Jasmine doesn't play dirty, and gets out on her own. The two stand up, and stare each other down once again.

Jess charges at Jasmine, but runs into the corner, and Jasmine starts punching her in the stomach. After a bit, Jasmine lets Jess catch her breath, but she charges across the ring, and does a 'stinger splash' to Jess in the corner. Jess falls, and Jasmine goes for an early cover, managing a one count.

Jess gets up, and Jasmine clotheslines her over the top rope onto the floor in front of the announce table. Jasmine rolls out of the ring, and Dave looks on, not getting involved. Jess is forced to her feet, and slammed back down. She holds the back of her head in pain. Jasmine showboats, and picks her sister up, throwing her back in the ring. Jasmine goes for the pin, managing a two count this time.

Jasmine stays on the attack, putting her sister in a headlock. This goes for a minute, and Jess starts showing signs of life, but falls back down. Dave starts slamming down on the apron, and the crowd follows in suit. Jess slowly gets to her feet again, and elbows her sister in the gut. She runs off the ropes, and connects with her high knee! She falls far away from her sister though and can't go for a cover. She stands up, and moves towards the corner.

"She looks ready to hit her Fire arm on her own sister!" Anthony yells.

Jasmine gets up, and Jess runs at her, and she looks like she connects, but Jasmine picks her up, and hits her Bang! Bang! On her! Jasmine goes for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Jess kicks out. Jasmine can't believe it, and goes to the ring apron. She waits for her sister to stand up, and jumps onto the top rope. Jess runs at her, and hits her Fire arm while she's on the rope. Jasmine falls, hits the apron, and falls to the floor. Jess stares in disbelief, as she thinks her sister is really hurt. Dave checks on Jasmine. She is okay from what he can tell. Jess rolls to the outside, and gently puts her sister in the ring. She goes for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Jasmine kicks out, and no one can believe it!

"This is awesome!" chants start. Jasmine gets to a knee, and Jess runs off the ropes, Jasmine hits her big boot to her, and goes for another pin, hooking both legs.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Jess kicks out once again. Frustrated now, Jasmine yanks her sister to her feet, and goes for another Bang! Bang!, however Jess leapfrogs out, and hits her Firearm! She goes for a cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Jasmine kicks out.

"What do either of these women have to do to put the other away?" HHH asks.

The two female gladiators get up, and start slugging it out. Jasmine throws the first punch, and they go back and forth. Jasmine suddenly kicks her sister, and goes for another Bang! Bang!, but Jess head scissors out of it, and goes for a rollup win.

"One…. Two…. "Jasmine kicks out. Jess is pushed against the ropes, and when she gets up, she ducks a big boot. Jess rebounds, and hits a high knee! She then goes to the top rope, she waits a moment, prays, and does a perfect frog splash! She goes for a pin.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding! The crowd pops!

"Here is your winner, and NEEEEEEEEEEEEEW UWA WOMEN'S CHAMPION, JESSICA BATISTA!" Anthony gets into the ring, and presents Jessica with the title. Then he leaves, as their father gets in the ring. Jess celebrates, and Dave applauds her. Jasmine slowly get up, and Dave helps her stand. Jess hugs her sister, and Jasmine hugs back, and holds her hand up. Jess holds Jasmine's up, then Dave stands between them, and raises their arms.

"What a moment for those two women. That was a hell of a match!" Vince says.

"I am proud of both of those women for the match!" Stephanie says.

 **UWA Tag team Championship Match: Bullet Club [c] vs The Freelancers vs The Disciples vs Monarchy (A Personal Favorite)**

"Finally, the UWA tag team title bout, The Bullet Club defend against Monarchy, The Freelancers, and The Disciples!" Adam B. points out.

Nothing plays, and we go backstage.

Backstage:

Johnny and Jared are brawling with Dylan and DJ from Monarchy. Lime and Sabotage are brawling on the opposite side with Luke and Edward from the Freelancers.

The officials come in and try to separate the teams, but get taken out.

Ringside:

A few minutes later, Johnny Shadow flies through the curtain and lands face first on the stage, and Jared isn't too far behind, landing right next to him. They turn and start backing away with the tag team belts towards the ringside area, away from the Monarchy. The Freelancers appear though, and take out Monarchy. They brawl, as BC get into the ring, and have their titles taken by the official.

Meanwhile, The Disciples have come out, and the three remaining teams have broken into separate brawls, and more officials get involved.

A few more minutes later, the officials have restored order, and the teams are in their corners.

 **Fun Fact: THIS IS HOW THE FATAL 4 WAY TAG TEAM MATCH SHOULD WORK!**

All eight men are in the ring, and the bell is about to ring.

"All hell is about to break loose here gentlemen!" Adam B. comments, excited.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The teams and the crowd go nuts! BC and Monarchy clean the ring, and stare each other down. The crowd gets pumped. The two taunt each other, and charge, immediately going for the right and left hands. They do this, until Johnny Shadow pushes DJ into a corner, and Jared chucks Dylan out of the ring.

Johnny Irish Whips DJ towards Jared, who lifts him up, and power slams him to the mat. Johnny is dragged out of the ring by both Edward and Luke. They double clothesline him out of his boots, as Jared goes for a pin attempt on DJ after an elbow drop. He manages a one.

Luke beats down Johnny while Edward gets in the ring, and takes down Jared. He lays fists to his face for a minute, before Lime hits Edward with a dropkick on the top of the head. Edward rolls towards the ring apron, and the ref starts checking on him. Jared gets to his knees, and low blows Lime. Lime feels it immediately, and falls to his knees, realizing the ref didn't see it. Jared connects with a super kick, but can't take advantage, as Lime rolls out of the ring. Sabotage gets in the ring now, and cracks his index finger. He runs and connects with a Hacking punch (a superman punch).

"Oh, what a right hand by Sabotage! He goes for a cover."

"One… Two…" Dylan breaks it up, shockingly. Dylan throws Sabotage out of the ring, and Jared goes for a roll up victory.

"One… Two…" Lime barely saves his partner from taking the fall. Lime goes for a kick to Jared, but it gets caught, and Jared stands up as Lime hops on one foot. Jared yanks Lime towards himself, and takes a kick to the ribs.

"Those ribs were injured in the first round of the tag team tournament, and they must still be favoring." Adam P. points out.

Adam was right, Lime started clutching his ribs, as Jared put a knee in Lime's face. Lime fell to the mat, rolling out of harm's way.

Jared was frustrated, and Johnny rolled back into the ring, only to get dragged out again, this time by Dylan, who rolled to the outside earlier. Dylan goes for a clothesline, but Johnny ducks, and Dylan turns into a suicide dive from Jared. The crowd ohhs at the impact. Jared is down, and so is Dylan.

Meanwhile, Sabotage and Edward are standing face to face, they get into a slugfest with Edward starting off. Edward wins it, and Irish Whips Sabotage off the ropes, but Sabotage catches Edward with a boot! He goes for a cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Johnny Shadow breaks it up, barely. All three men in the ring currently are down. Luke slides into the ring, and gets Johnny set up for his Fallout skull crushing finale! He connects, and goes for a cover.

"WE HAVE NEW TAG CHAMPS!" Adam B. shouts.

"One… Two… Thr- "The lights go out, and no one says anything. About ten seconds later, both the Freelancers are gone. Johnny Shadow stands up, and The Disciples are both back on their feet, with Lime taking out Dylan on the outside. He goes to take out Jared as well, but Jared drags him out, and hits him with the Hirokira! Johnny hits Sabotage with a Shadow kick in the ring, and Jared gets in. Jared sets Sabotage up for the Hirokira, and Johnny grabs Sabotage's legs. Before they do anything, DJ blindsides Johnny, and he rolls out of the ring. Jared lets go of Sabotage, and DJ goes for a small package.

"One… Two… Thr- "Sabotage breaks it up, and DJ tosses him over the top rope, bouncing his head off the barricade. DJ forces Jared to his feet, but gets a kick to the gut. Jared sets him up for the Hirokira, and connects! He goes for the cover.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here are your winners, and STILL UWA Tag Team Champions! Jared and Johnny Shadow, the Bullet Club!"

"What a match, and a beautiful ending!" Adam P. says.

"What the hell happened, we had new champs in the Freelancers, but they just, vanished…" Jack implies.

"I'll give it a good rating on WTF moments, cause that was amazing!" King Ross says.

"Well, that's all we have for the first part of this, the second part will be coming up soon!" Jack ends the first part, as Bullet Club walk to the back.

 **Bullet Club vs Monarchy (Summertime Slaughter) (Suggested by TheDarkRyder)**

 _Flashback:_

" _Tonight, for the first time ever… Kenny Omega vs Jason Sabre!"_

" _The Last Resort! The cover!"_

" _One… Two… Thr- "Ced comes out and breaks up the cover._

" _The Deathbomb by Ced to Jason!"_

 _Smooth plays, and Freddy Escobar runs down, helping Jason Sabre._

 _The two teams stare each other down._

 _The Following Week:_

 _"Ced, you couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? You had to come out during my first match here in UWA, and ruin it!?" Jason and Freddy walk slowly towards the ring, and slide in._

 _"Woah guys, you didn't think we wouldn't have a backup plan did you?" Kenny waves his hand towards the ramp, and Johnny Shadow and Jared, the UWA tag team champions are standing there._

 _"Actually, we did." Freddy says, pointing towards the stage. DJ and Dylan run down the ramp, and blindside Johnny and Jared, then the brawl breaks out in the ring._

 _DJ and Dylan brawl out of the arena with Jared and Johnny, and Freddy and Jason clear the ring of Kenny and Ced, who retreat back up the ramp._

 _Freddy holds up half of the Monarchy M, and Jason finishes it_

 _Ten days ago:_

 _"Ah to hell with it, why wait?" Escobar tells his group. They nod, and rush the four unsuspecting BC members. They fight into the gym, and everyone freaks out. One guy even goes to call the cops, but is stopped by the fight getting to him._

 _The fight goes for about five minutes, before it comes down to Jason and Freddy of Monarchy, and Kenny Omega of BC._

 _Kenny holds his own, before Jason and Freddy super kick Kenny onto a weight lifting bench. The two stand united, with DJ and Dylan to end the segment._

Back to the Present:

"Indeed, Monarchy and Jason Sabre team up to take on the Bullet Club!" BJ says.

Courtesy Call plays, and Freddy Escobar, DJ Kingston, and Dylan Torres take to the stage, they stop at the end of the entrance ramp, and turn their heads.

Just a Little Faster plays, and Jason Sabre walks out, hyped as ever!

All of them are wearing tights that have fingers in the shape of the Monarchy M across them.

"He's ready to take it to the Bullet Club!" BJ says referring to Jason.

The four get in the ring, and stand their ground, waiting for their opponents.

"Now, one of the big impacts of this match, is that all eight men will be in the ring at the same time! No tags or anything, the only way to win is for the whole team to be eliminated." Uzumaki explains.

"Bullet Club. For. For. For. For Life." Echoes through the arena, and Kenny Omega, Johnny Shadow, Jared, and Ced take to the stage. All of them are wearing trunks that say 'Bullet' on one leg, and 'Club' on the other. Johnny has a mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Bullet Club! We own the wrestling World- "Johnny is cut off by Freddy Escobar jumping him. The groups break off into separate brawls.

"And we are starting off strong here tonight at Summertime Slaughter!" BJ shouts.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jared and DJ brawl into the crowd! DJ takes a right hand to the face. Jared takes a slap, and gets a face full of metal from the arena stairs' railing.

Johnny and Freddy surprisingly brawl back to the ring, and are the only two to do it.

Kenny and Dylan brawl, and Kenny bashes Dylan's head against the barricade along the entrance ramp.

"Now, another thing, pin attempts can only happen in the ring." BJ points out.

Jason and Ced stare each other down, and they start throwing a barrage of right hands at each other on the stage. They get the most attention.

Jason takes a knee to the gut, and bends forward. Ced follows that up with a neckbreaker. He locks in a crossface on the stage.

"Submissions work the same way!" Uzumaki calls, as Jason starts slowly fading.

Jared suddenly clothelines DJ over the barricade to the ringside area. DJ is sprawled out, and Jared shrugs, gets a running start, and does a 360 leg drop right across the throat of DJ. Jared tosses the limp corpse of DJ into the ring, and goes for a quick pin, as Johnny throws Freddy through the ropes.

"One… Two…" DJ kicks out, and Jared calls for Johnny so the two can hit their Shadoukirā. Jared sets up for his Hirokira, and Johnny grabs DJ's legs. Jared hits the Hirokira, and Johnny lifts up DJ. DJ flips out of it, stumbling as he lands. Jared goes for a big boot, but DJ ducks it, which gets Jared's foot caught on the ropes. DJ kicks and rolls up Johnny.

"One… Two… Three!" Johnny Shadow is eliminated.

"What a quick elimination for the Monarchy! DJ making his presence felt!" Uzumaki calls.

Jared gets his foot off the turnbuckle, and clutches it.

"Jared's foot may be messed up a bit." BJ comments.

Jared hops a bit, and gets dragged out by Freddy, who goes for a clothesline. Jared ducks it, and super kicks him with his bad leg. Freddy staggers, and DJ does a suicide dive, landing on Jared.

Jared is favoring his leg. Freddy is taken out by Kenny as the doctors check on Jared.

Freddy and Kenny fight in the ring. Freddy Irish Whips Kenny into the corner, and hits him with a splash. He goes for a cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "It's broken up by Ced, who has just left Jason broken on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are receiving word that Jared has fractured his foot, which happened when he missed that boot to the face of DJ, but Jared will be eliminated, and now it is Kenny and Ced vs all of Monarchy." BJ points out.

Freddy is thrown out by Ced, and Dylan has gotten back in, and rolls him up.

"One… Two… Thr- "Ced rolls through, and knees Dylan in the stomach. Dylan falls, and Ced locks in a cross face. Ced holds this for a minute, and Dylan taps.

"Finally, slowly evening the odds with the elimination of Dylan by Ced." Uzumaki says.

"A shock there, Dylan is out." BJ finishes.

DJ goes for a super kick to Ced, but Ced ducks, and Freddy gets hit with it. Ced throws DJ over the top rope, and DJ hits the floor face first with no leverage. He clutches his ribs. Meanwhile, Ced covers Freddy.

"One… Two… Thr- "Jason breaks it up. He forces Ced to his feet.

"Well, the injuries are slowly adding up, as it looks like the doctors are seeing a dislocated rib in DJ. Looks like two eliminations via injury here tonight in the opening contest." BJ points out.

Ced and Kenny slowly stand up using the ropes closest to the stage as leverage, and Jason and Freddy do the same thing on the opposite side. The two sides stare each other down.

"The lines have been drawn!" BJ says.

The two teams square up to each other, and the crowd gets behind them both.

Jason and Kenny square up to each other. The two exchange right hands, and Ced and Freddy just stand back, and watch the amazing face off.

Kenny and Jason go at it for a couple of minutes, and Kenny goes off the ropes, and Freddy jumps in with a clothesline, ending the fight. Ced gets involved, and delivers a huge right hand to Freddy. Kenny chucks Jason out of the ring, and leave Freddy alone in the ring. Freddy slowly recovers, but is lifted up by Ced and Kenny. Ced power bombs him, and Kenny catches him in a neck breaker on the way down. Kenny goes for the cover.

"One… Two… Three!"

"The leader of Monarchy is eliminated!" BJ exclaims.

"Now Jason Sabre stands alone against Kenny Omega and his rival Ced." Jason blindsides both men, and Ced rolls to the outside. Jason ducks a clothesline from Kenny, and drops him with a rebound sling blade! Ced recovers on the outside, and Kenny sits up. Jason runs the ropes, and gets caught by Ced.

Ced goes for a clothesline, but gets caught in a sling blade as well. Kenny is up in the ring, and goes for a suicide dive to Jason, who sidesteps. Kenny flies head first into the barricade.

"Oh my God! Kenny's head bounced off the barricade, and I think he's out cold!" Uzumaki calls.

"Everyone is falling to injury here!" BJ points out.

"Yeah, the doctors are coming out again, and that will be the third man taken out due to injury."

"That means it is down to Ced and Jason to establish dominance in UWA!"

"But remember, Jason said he wasn't a member of Monarchy, they just had a common enemy, so who is Jason representing here, Monarchy or himself?"

The two stare each other down, and circle. Jason catches Ced with a Lou Thesz press! He lets Ced sit up, and goes for the Last Resort spinal tap, but Ced leans forward to dodge, but instead gets caught with a kick to the face. Jason covers him.

"One... Two… Thr- "Ced kicks out. Jason is furious. He stands, and grabs Ced's legs. He starts locking in a figure four, but Ced kicks out of it, and gets to his feet. Jason runs off the ropes, and Ced catches him with a HUGE BOOT! Ced goes for a cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Jason kicks out this time. The crowd is in awe.

"This is awesome!" They are chanting!

Ced forces Jason to his feet, and Jason trips him up, crossing Ced's legs, locking in the Figure Four, as made famous by Ric Flair. He really locks it in. Ced struggles, and reverses the pressure!

Jason doesn't let go, he in fact reverses the pressure right back, and Ced struggles again.

Kenny Omega runs down, and looks ready to break it, but Freddy blindsides, and beats down Kenny on the outside.

Ced tries to fight, but ends up tapping.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Monarchy have won!" BJ calls!

"What an ending, but a trainwreck because of injuries."

Freddy gets in the ring, and holds up Jason's hand. Jason smiles, and offers his hand for Freddy. Freddy shakes it to the delight of the crowd, and the two walk out victorious.

"Something tells me this will go into the next show, and onward. Also, the rumors about Jason possible joining Monarchy could become a reality at some point?"

 **Anthony vs Ben Jones (Summertime Slaughter) (Suggested by TheDarkRyder)**

"Now, it's finally here, it's what you all have been waiting for, with his dignity and his lady at stake, UWA owner, Anthony, not Foxdre, steps in the ring once again, but this time to take on Ben Jones for the first time ever, one on one! Now, earlier tonight, Anthony DEMANDED that everyone is banned from ringside, and anyone who breaks that will be fired on the spot, no questions asked!"

I Hope You Suffer: by AFI plays, and the lights go out, Ben jones can vaguely be seen. He has a lantern in his hand, and a chain in the other. It's too dark to tell what's on the end of it.

He takes a minute and walks down. He blows out the lantern, and the lights come on.

Cynthia is on the end of the chain! Her hands are cuffed, and Ben is yelling at her.

"STAY RIGHT HERE!" Ben is referring to the end of the entrance ramp. Cynthia slowly nods, and Ben gets in the ring. He kneels like a familiar superstar in the ring, and waits.

Nothing happens for a minute, and Ben is slowly getting nervous.

"Ben Jones can't let the nerves get to him, he's got to focus!" BJ says.

Turn It Up plays, and the crowd is confused, until Anthony comes out, wearing a purple shirt that says 'I'm a Hugger', his right cheek is stitched, and his left hand taped up. He enters similar to a fellow Hugger. He even goes as far as the Pop-ups! The crowd goes nuts, and Anthony is surprisingly, smiling.

"His lady is in danger, and he's in the match of his life, why is he smiling!?" BJ says.

"Because he knows he can win. And he's thinking about all he said in his interview with foxxer1999 Friday." Uzumaki says.

"No he can't, and he's not going to do any of that to him!" BJ shouts.

Anthony looks at Cynthia, and whispers in her ear. She has a blank stare, and Anthony gets in the ring.

"He's not Foxdre tonight, he's Anthony, the man fighting to save his lady!" Uzumaki says.

"The fight field here is huge!" BJ comments.

Anthony stares down Ben Jones, and the ref has to literally push the two apart.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two methodically circle each other, and Cynthia watches on from ringside. Anthony starts clapping, and the crowd gets behind him. Cynthia is fighting herself inside.

Anthony charges Ben, and gets caught in the corner. Ben kicks Anthony down early! Anthony looks up at Dan as the ref pushes him back. Anthony stands, waving the ref off. Ben runs at him, and Anthony sidesteps, turning the tables. The ref pushes him off, and continues.

"Anthony's got to be careful not to get Disqualified, cause that does count as a loss." Uzumaki points out.

Anthony gets off, showing anger in his face now. Ben stands up, and asks Anthony to hit him. Anthony mocks Ben, and Ben kicks him in the stomach. He methodically punches Anthony in the head, three times. He walks towards the ropes, and slowly hits Anthony with a chop. Anthony stands there, and looks angrily at Ben. Ben smiles at the glare, and takes a slap from Anthony! Anthony kicks Ben in the stomach this time, and grabs the back of his neck. He looks towards the ropes, and drags Ben's face across them, once on each side, before looking out at the crowd, and back to Cynthia. He drags his face across them one more time!

"That's one thing he promised!" Uzumaki points out.

Anthony then Irish whips Ben into a corner, and he catches an elbow right across the bridge of the nose of Ben. Ben stumbles forward, and it looks like Ben's nose starts bleeding. Ben catches blood, and the ref checks him.

"Ben Jones may be hurt, yeah, he's bleeding!" BJ says.

The ref pushes Anthony away from Ben, as blood drips from his nose. The crowd boos, and Anthony stands back in anger. Cynthia looks on, obviously still fighting.

Ben shoves the ref off, and charges Anthony. He drops him with a Lou Thesz press! He stands up, and the ref looks in disbelief at Ben's nose, which has healed itself.

"Ben Jones is invincible apparently! His nose is fine!" Uzumaki is feeling the same way as the ref.

Ben stands still, and waits for Anthony to get up, and does the Cut Throat. Anthony stands up, and Ben Jones locks in the Bite, really good! Anthony struggles for a bit, and Ben tries to get Anthony down, but Anthony fights, and flies out of the ring through the middle ropes. Ben lets go, and they fly towards the broken announce table.

"Should have mentioned this, but there are no count outs in this match, Anthony didn't want either one of them to get counted out in this one!" BJ says.

Anthony stands upright, choking, as Ben Jones hits him with a right hook. Anthony is leaning against the barricade. Ben slams his head against it, and Anthony stumbles towards the entrance ramp. He lays a right hand into the face of Ben, and slams his head against the barricade, twice. Ben staggers towards the ramp, and Anthony follows, winding up for a right hand. Ben stands behind Cynthia, and Anthony hesitates. Ben shoves Cynthia out of the way, hard, and flies into Anthony, shoving him into the ring post. Anthony is in agony, as the whole arena goes silent. Cynthia isn't moving, as her head bounced off the entrance ramp rail. Ben shows no sympathy, and throws Anthony back in the ring. He covers him, but the ref is checking on Cynthia. Ben Jones gets out, and yells at the ref, and the ref gets back in the ring. Ben makes the cover again.

"One… Two…" Anthony kicks out, and Ben is furious.

"If the ref had gotten in faster, Ben might have won this thing!" BJ is frustrated for some reason.

Ben forces Anthony to his feet, and pushes him to the outside near the entrance ramp. Anthony falls onto the ring apron, and Ben holds his arms, and wraps them in the ropes. The official tries to get him to stop, but Ben takes out the ref. Ben traps Anthony, and he struggles.

Anthony is fighting, as he sees Ben lifting Cynthia up. Cynthia opens her eyes, and Ben turns her to face him. Anthony looks on in horror, and sees Ben make lip contact with Cynthia. Anthony goes mental, and eventually gets out of the predicament, jumping into Ben, and laying a barrage of lefts and rights into him. In the process, he rips the tape off his left hand.

Anthony sees Cynthia is looking on, and he puts his hands to her face, trying to get her back.

"Wake up Cynthia, it's me, Anthony, your husband." Anthony was shaking her. "We have a beautiful daughter, she's in her teen years now, and she doesn't want to see her mom like this." Anthony is in tears in this moment, and Ben blindsides Anthony again. Cynthia sidesteps this time, and Ben throws Anthony back in the ring. Ben goes to get in, but Cynthia pulls him back. Cynthia looks at him with her cold eyes. Ben slaps her, and gets into the ring. Anthony is up, and he drops Ben with his Foxbomb! He goes for a cover, but the ref is just recovering.

Anthony stands up, stumbling, and helps the ref up. The ref says he's fine, and Ben drops Anthony with his Annihilator (sit out power bomb)! He goes for the cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Anthony finds the will to kick out. Ben puts his face in his hands, and looks down at Anthony.

"What does Ben have to do to take down Anthony?" Uzumaki asks.

Anthony is slow to get up, and so is Ben. They get into a slugfest.

"Yeah! Boo! Yeah! Boo! Yeah! Boo! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Echoes through the arena, and Anthony forces Ben to his knees. He runs off the ropes, and goes for the Foxhole. Ben ducks, and as Anthony turns, he does a cut throat, and looks like he's locking in the Bite again. Anthony flips Ben over, and catches him with a standing Foxhole! He falls onto Ben.

"One… Two… Thr- "Ben finds the will to kick out this time! Anthony is out cold; Ben is out cold!

"This is awesome!" Chants begin, and the two slowly make it back to their feet. Anthony turns his back to Ben, and Ben does another cut throat, and locks in the bite once more! Ben locks it in really good this time!

Anthony fights for about a minute, before getting some of the pressure off, but as soon as he catches his breath, the pressure is right back on. Anthony starts fading.

Cynthia is blinking her eyes at ringside, like she's just come back to reality. She runs to see her 'husband' fading, and she starts slamming her hands on the ring apron.

Anthony hears this, and slowly stands up. He falls back, crushing Ben, and covers him in the process.

"One… Two… Thr- "Ben lets go, and gets caught with another standing Foxhole! He then locks in his Foxlock!

Ben struggles this time, and he starts crawling towards the ropes. Ben looks ready to tap, but he reaches the ropes, barely.

Anthony gets Ben up, and Ben slaps him into the corner. He lifts Anthony onto the top turnbuckle, and goes up. He looks like he's going for a superplex, but Anthony blocks it. He pushes Ben off, and gets his feet under him. Ben runs back up, and Anthony catches him with a Foxbomb from the top rope! He covers Ben once more!

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"The Sanguine Coven is OVER! Anthony has WON!" Uzumaki screams in delight.

"NO! OH MY GOD!" BJ exclaims in shock.

Anthony stands victorious, and Cynthia gets in the ring, embracing him, and kissing his cheek multiple times. Anthony gently pushes her away, as Ben rolls out of the ring.

Anthony celebrates, clutching his left hand, and with Cynthia on his arm, the two walk out of Summertime Slaughter.

"WHAT A SHOW! I am so HAPPY I got to be here to call this!" Uzumaki exclaims.

"Yeah, same here, even if the Coven is no more, but hear this, groups like that don't stay gone for very long Anthony, watch yourself!" BJ warns.

"On that note, we will see you all next time, on UWA! Good bye everybody from Summertime Slaughter!" Uzumaki gets the honor of closing the show!

 **Jack Vinson vs Freddy Escobar (ThanksGiving Travesty) (Suggested by TheDarkRyder)**

"Up next, Jack Vinson having a hell of a week two weeks ago, pinning Kenny Omega, and now Freddy Escobar looks to succeed where Kenny failed, and that match, is next."

The lights go out, and You and Whose Army plays. The crowd chants White Chapel as the lights come back on. Jack Vinson is on his knees in the ring. He holds out his arms to cheers, and stands up, waiting for his opponent.

POWER plays, and Freddy Escobar comes out. He holds up the M for Monarchy, and gets into the ring.

"He started off strong, leading Monarchy to victory over Bullet Club at Summertime Slaughter, but Monarchy, aside to the UWA tag titles, have been very quiet, and this win could place one of these two in a title spot in the future."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jack Vinson gets the early advantage, with a series of kicks to the shins of Freddy. Freddy blocks one, and lands a chop to the chest of Jack. Jack staggers back, and Freddy goes for a clothesline, but Jack ducks it, and runs to the top rope, hitting a Whisper in the Wind. Jack then hits a standing moonsault, followed by Rolling Thunder! He covers off that.

"One… Two…" Freddy kicks out. Jack goes for a lionsault, but thinks twice when he realizes Freddy is up. He springboards off the ropes, and Freddy elbows him in the back, sending him tumbling out of the ring.

Freddy notices the situation, and looks to the announce table. He runs the ropes, and goes for a suicide dive, but Jack elbows him in the face, causing him to stumble. Jack stands on the apron, and goes for a forearm. Freddy ducks it, and catches him in a bridging Dragon Suplex!

"One… Two… Thr- "Jack rolls out, and turns it against Freddy.

"One… Two… Thr- "Freddy kicks out as well.

Freddy lands a right hand to the jaw of Jack, and Jack doesn't jump. He pulls Freddy's legs out from under him and looks to lock in the Ripper Stretch! He can't roll Freddy over, and Freddy turns it into a rollup.

"One… Two… Thre- "Jack somehow kicks out of it.

Freddy gets Jack up, and hits the Execution (Crossrhodes)! He covers.

"One… Two… Thre- "Jack kicks out again! Freddy is furious at this point, and stands in the corner.

"The Prince looks to finish off Jack Vinson for good here, he looks like he's going for the Prince's Blade (Kinshasa)." Ryder says.

Jack stands up, and Freddy charges him, but Jack ducks, and Freddy gets caught in the corner. Jack backs up, and hits Freddy with the Ripper's Mark! Freddy falls forward, and Jack hooks his leg.

"One… Two… Thre- "Freddy kicks out on instinct, and Jack rolls onto his back.

"This is Awesome!" The crowd chants.

"The fans are enjoying the match these two are putting on!" Uzumaki points out.

The two get up, and get in a slugfest. Freddy throws the first punch, and the crowd cheer every one of them, as they are torn.

Jack ends the slugfest, and goes for a Ripper Slam (Side slam), but Freddy gets out of it, connecting with a Prince's Blade finally! Jack rolls into the corner, a perfect setup for Freddy, as he goes to the top rope.

"He's looking for the Money Shot! He's up, and he connects!" Ryder calls it perfectly. Freddy covers Jack.

"One… Two… Thre- "The official notices Jack's foot is under the ropes. Freddy stands up, and he pleads with the official.

"Fight forever!" The crowd starts chanting now.

Freddy lifts Jack up, and Jack trips his legs from under him, and locks in the Ripper Stretch!

"Freddy's got nowhere to go!" Foxxer says.

"He's gonna tap!" Kiran shouts.

Freddy struggles for a little bit, and finally taps out.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, Freddy giving Jack Vinson a fight here tonight, but Jack walks out victorious here tonight." Ryder says.

"Indeed, and I wish that was a title match, imagine the war if they were battling for some gold!" Kiran says.

 **UWA Career/Company vs Championship Match, Anthony v Trivolt [C] (HO HO HORROR) (Suggested by KiranTheRay and TheDarkRyder)**

Video Package:

Famous by Skillet plays.

Anthony is facing the camera.

"UWA, doesn't sound like much does it? This is the company that rose out of nowhere in June, and it's been full of emotional and amazing moments that make this company such a gift to own. Who would have thought we'd be in MetLife stadium for, what could possibly be my final match?"

Trivolt fades in over him.

"Anthony, a respectable competitor, but he will NEVER be able to say he held one of these in his career." He taps the UWA championship on his shoulder.

Heat Wave:

Anthony and Trivolt clothesline each other and both go down.

 _"There was bad stuff going on at the time, and we could not get a legit match for ourselves." -Anthony_

The Sanguine Coven come out, and beat them both down.

The next show:

"Inside a steel cage, both men are down, déjà vu!"

 _"That Sanguine Coven got involved again!" -Trivolt_

July's Demise:

"BEN JONES PINS Foxdre to RETAIN!"

"WAIT, Dan Riley is CASHING IN his CONTRACT IN THE CAGE!"

 _"Neither of us walked out with gold, all because of HIM!" - Trivolt_

Helloween:

"Dan's feet were on the ropes though!"

 _"I WAS SCREWED!" -Trivolt_

The Following week:

"ANTHONY vs TRIVOLT for the #1 contendership for the UWA championship!"

"Strong Style Knee Strike out of the air, and Anthony is out!"

 _"I proved that I could beat Anthony!" -Trivolt_

 _"I was not prepared to take myself to that limit that night." -Anthony_

Anthony is carried out.

Two weeks Later:

A triple threat match for the UWA championship!

"Dan Riley connects with a brutal Uranage! Anthony takes the loss."

 _"Of course, who takes the loss once again." -Trivolt_

Thanksgiving Travesty:

"Anthony has just thrown Dan Riley through a table!"

"NOT JUST THAT, ANTHONY HAS HELPED TRIVOLT BECOME UWA CHAMPION!"

 _"He needed me to win that title, and I'm going to prove that he doesn't have what it takes to retain it against me, Trivolt, look out, because ANTHONY DRE is coming to TAKE that UWA championship!"_

 _"I didn't need him, he just wanted to kiss up to the better man, and at Ho Ho Horror, I will be walking out the UWA champion, AND the UWA OWNER!"_

 _"Tonight, it's company vs championship. If I can't win tonight, then I have no career. Trivolt, I'm firing on all cylinders here tonight, and I AM WALKING OUT WITH THE UWA CHAMPIONSHIP!"_

"ITS WINNER TAKE ALL!" Anthony's voice shouts.

The package ends with Trivolt and Anthony standing face to face, and Trivolt holding up the championship.

Crowne of Thornes plays, and Trivolt walks out first, with the UWA championship around his waist. His hair is dyed in gold and he's wearing gold and black tights. Met Life stadium goes nuts. Trivolt is sweating nervously, and he enters the ring. He takes the belt off his waist, and lifts it up, holding it above his head.

"There has never been a more hyped match between these two. There are so many emotions going through Trivolt, and Anthony in the back right now!" Uzumaki says.

Renegade begins, and Anthony walks out at the Chorus to a HUGE pop! He hypes the crowd.

He is sweating, and his hands are trembling. He's wearing blue tights and a blue "Champ vs Company" shirt with the UWA title and UWA logo on their respective sides.

"This rivalry, one of the most historic in wrestling history. From the days of SSW, and into the WWE, these two have fought SO many times, and I think this is the MOST intense this atmosphere has felt since the beginning." Ryder says.

"I have to agree, no heel Kiran tonight, as I have respect for both men, I promise to call this historic match down the middle." Kiran swears.

"We appreciate that Kiran." Uzumaki says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"The following contest is your MAIN EVENT of the evening, and it is a No Holds Barred match for the UWA championship and control of UWA!" The crowd pops.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from ATLANTA GEORGIA, weighing in at 150 pounds, he is the OWNER of the UWA, ANTHONY DRE!" He stands on the top rope, and pumps up the crowd again.

"And his opponent, from Toronto Ontario Canada, weighing in at 209 pounds, he is the UWA CHAMPION, TRIVOLT!" He holds up the title to a loud crowd.

"Let's Go Trivolt, Let's Go Dre!" Chants fill the arena, as the title is held up.

"This match is about to be something truly special ladies and gentlemen, here we go!" Kiran says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Metlife goes silent in respect as the two square up to each other, with Trivolt being a bit taller. The two look to their left, and then to their rights, as the crowd pops on cue. Anthony backs away, and the two lock up!

Trivolt gets the upper hand first, and Anthony must fight out of it. Trivolt delivers a stiff knee to the back of Anthony, and Anthony flips over him in response. Anthony bounces off the ropes, and ducks a clothesline. He rebounds the other way, and flips over the top onto the apron. Trivolt charges him, and goes for the spear, but Anthony sidesteps, and lands a kick to the face of Trivolt. He springboards off the ropes with a 360, and then plants Trivolt with a DDT! He covers early for a one.

The crowd is on their feet early, and the two men stand face to face once again.

"We have a standoff here early, these two know each other so well." Foxxer says.

"They have fought so much, this is going to be great!" Uzumaki says.

Trivolt kicks Anthony in the stomach, and takes him to a knee. He throws him out of the ring through the middle rope, and runs the ropes. Anthony turns around, and Trivolt does a suicide dive over the top rope, with a 180 flip with it. The crowd goes nuts.

Trivolt stands up instantly, and goes under the ring. He looks for a chair. Anthony cuts him off from it, and shoves him shoulder first into the steel steps. Trivolt leans against the barricade, and Anthony clotheslines him over it! They fight amongst the UWA fans in MetLife!

"Let's hope they don't get lost in there."

The two exchange blows, until they are on the opposite side of the arena.

Anthony grabs a monitor from the crew area, and he goes to clock Trivolt with it, but Trivolt ducks it, and the momentum sends Anthony's head crashing into it! He is busted open!

"Anthony is bleeding! Quite badly as well!" Ryder shouts.

Trivolt throws Anthony back over the barricade. Anthony crawls to get away, but Trivolt kicks him on the ground, and picks him up. He rolls him back into the ring, and waits for him to get up.

Anthony stands, blood dripping from his face. and Trivolt goes for a Strong Style Knee Strike! Anthony reverses it into a rollup!

"One… Two… Thre- "Trivolt slips out of it, and Anthony goes off the ropes, and goes for a stunner, but Trivolt dodges, and Anthony flies past him. He hits him with a low Strong Style Knee, and covers.

"One… Two… Thre- "Anthony kicks out! Trivolt goes to the outside, and gets a chair, and another, and about six chairs in the ring.

"What is Trivolt planning?" Foxxer asks, as Trivolt sets up one of the chairs. "NO, NOO!"

Trivolt sets up all six chairs in three columns of two. He could lay across them, if he wanted to, but he planned something else.

He picks up Anthony, and goes to spine buster him through the chairs, but Anthony fights his way out, and turns it into a back body drop! Trivolt crashes through with a loud sound of human flesh smashing all the chairs. Anthony falls forward on his knees, leaning against the ropes, his blood covering them. He goes out of the ring.

"They don't just want the victory, they want to make sure the other can't stand up." Uzumaki says.

Anthony pulls out a table, to the delight of the crowd, and goes to put it in the ring, but an instinctive Trivolt, baseball slides it into Anthony, whose back bounces off the announce table. Trivolt rolls out of the ring on wobbly legs, puts the table back under the ring, and goes to the other side of the ring. The crowd boos. Trivolt goes under the ring, and pulls out a HUGE ladder. He bridges it between the barricade and the ring apron. He sees Anthony standing up, and goes to stand him up. He puts him in the ring. He looks for a Strong Style Knee, but gets caught! Anthony lifts him on his shoulders, and notices the ladder Trivolt set up, but Trivolt sees this, and gets out of the powerbomb. He tries to toss Anthony over the top rope into the ladder, but Anthony lands on the apron. Trivolt runs the ropes, and sunset flips over him, and puts himself and Anthony through the ladder!

"OH MY GOD!" Kiran shouts!

"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY!" Foxxer shouts as well.

"BOTH MEN ARE DOWN!" Ryder says.

"HOLY SHIT!" Uzumaki says, and the crowd starts chanting the same thing.

"The ref may need to stop this." Foxxer says.

"He can't, it's a No Holds Barred match!" Kiran points out.

Cynthia and Bayley both rush out! Both cradle their men in their arms.

Trivolt gently pushes Bayley away, and looks down at Anthony. Cynthia cradles him, and Trivolt grabs Anthony by the legs. Anthony gets power bombed onto the apron! Trivolt shows no mercy, immediately throwing him back into the ring. He slowly covers Anthony, looking straight at Cynthia.

"The company is Trivolt's!" Kiran shouts.

"One… Two… Thre- "Anthony gets his shoulder up, and the arena is silently in shock!

"ANTHONY, HE…" Foxxer can't believe it.

"HE just KICKED OUT!" Kiran is in disbelief. Ryder and Uzumaki have tears welling in their eyes.

There are fans in the front row who are just as blown away.

"What does Trivolt have to do?" Foxxer asks.

Trivolt forces Anthony to his feet. Trivolt taunts him, leaning him against the ropes. Trivolt punches him in the stomach, and turns around. He turns back around after showboating, and sees Anthony giving him the finger! The crowd cheers, and Anthony ducks a clothesline, and connects with a Dre-kick! The crowd explodes! He falls onto Trivolt.

"One… Two… Thre- "Trivolt kicks out this time. A louder hush goes over the arena, and Anthony is looking up at the arena along with Trivolt.

"These two warriors fighting for pride now, it doesn't matter who wins, Anthony goes out on the match of his career if he loses, and keeps going if he wins." Foxxer says.

A minute later, the ref is really concerned, and is about to call for the bell, but Anthony suddenly kips up, and does a bow with peace signs. The crowd pops. Anthony looks over, and Trivolt kips up, doing the Gunfire!

"THEY ARE ON THEIR FEET!" Ryder shouts in disbelief.

Anthony kicks Trivolt, and stuns him. He goes to the top rope, and goes for a cross body, but Trivolt catches him out of the air with a Strong Style Knee Strike! Or so he thinks. Anthony catches the knee, and sweeps it from under him, he locks in the Foxlock! The crowd goes nuts!

"OH MY GOD! Trivolt's going to tap!" Kiran shouts, as Trivolt looks ready to do so.

Trivolt struggles, and suddenly reverses it into a Calf Crusher. Anthony scouted it though, and rolls out of it, and he lifts Trivolt up for a Foxbomb! He connects! He covers.

"One… Two… Thre- "Trivolt kicks out again, and another hush goes over the arena.

"What has to be done to keep these men down!?" Kiran shouts.

"What a way to end season 2!" Foxxer yells as well.

Anthony slowly brings Trivolt to his feet, and Trivolt goes for another Strong Style Knee Strike! Anthony catches it again, and instead of sweeping the legs, he shoves him into the corner. He goes up top, with Trivolt facing him. He gets him to the second rope, and lifts him up on the top with a powerbomb! He connects!

"A TOP ROPE FOXBOMB, IT'S OVER!" Kiran shouts.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding! The crowd goes nuts!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER, AND NEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW UWA CHAMPION, ANTHONY DRE!" The official hands him the belt!

"ANTHONY HAS DONE IT! HE HAS WON HIS COMPANY'S CHAMPIONSHIP!" Uzumaki says.

"An emotional ending here to the second season of UWA, I cannot wait to see how Season 3 plays out with this emotional moment." Kiran says.

Anthony celebrates with the belt, with confetti coming down, and his face crimson red. He stands in the middle, face to face with Cynthia, wiping the blood as quick as he can. Bayley is checking on Trivolt. Anthony embraces Cynthia in the middle of the ring. He has tears rolling down his face. Bayley stands up in the middle of the ring, and looks at Anthony, and back to Trivolt. Anthony lays down the title, and helps Trivolt up.

"That right there, is a sign of respect." Kiran says. All the commentators are applauding the scene in the ring, and so are the fans in MetLife.

Trivolt comes to, and sees the title. He picks it up, and stares at it. He looks to Anthony. He puts the title on his shoulder, and holds up his arm. Fireworks go off around the stadium, and the crowd applauds. The final shot of season 2, is Anthony holding up the title, alongside Cynthia, with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

 **UW Championship Iron Man Match: King Caesar v Poison [c] (Helloween) (A Personal Favorite)**

"Now, the third championship match, the UW championship 30-minute Iron Man match, in case you don't know, the one with the most falls at the end of this match is the winner."

A lion's roar echoes through the arena, and Mama Said Knock You Out plays, as King Caesar walks down the aisle. He is cheered, and he takes it in. He gets into the ring, and the crowd bows to him.

Day of the Dead: by Hollywood Undead plays, and for his firsts title defense, Poison walks out.

"The question is, do these two have the endurance to go for half an hour, and will Poison be defending the title at the next PPV (Suggest names) against Ben Jones, after he called him out?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that he will defend it.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

30 minutes-

Caesar and Poison circle, wasting a minute, Caesar realizes this, and goes for a strong offense early. He uppercuts Poison numerous times, and goes for a quick pin, managing a one. Poison fights back, and immediately hits Romanian Glory! He covers Caesar, and uses the ropes for leverage.

"One… Two… Three!" The score is 1-0 in favor of Poison.

"That was quick!"

25 minutes-

The two are brawling on the outside, and the ref reaches a count of five. Caesar spears Poison through the barricade, and recovers quickly. Caesar fights to get back in, as the count reaches nine. He gets back, but Poison doesn't move.

"Ten!" The score now is 1-1.

19 minutes and 45 seconds-

The fight has brought itself back into the ring, and the two are trading swift uppercuts. Caesar wins that battle, and connects with a muscle buster! He covers again.

"One… Two… Three!" Caesar takes the lead and the crowd loves it! 2-1 in Caesar's favor.

15 minutes-

Caesar is fighting to keep his lead, and has forced himself to kick out of some very powerful moves. Poison is about to drop Caesar with a Romanian Glory, but Caesar fights out, and locks in a cross face chicken wing! Poison looks ready to tap, but reaches the ropes, keeping the lead small.

6 minutes-

Poison lands a lucky strike, and rolls up Caesar.

"One… Two… Three!" The score is even once again. Caesar immediately rolls out of it, and this time he lands an uppercut! He locks in another cross face chicken wing! Poison is in the center of the ring, and he has no choice but to tap! Caesar takes the lead back, 3-2.

2 minutes-

The two men are showing signs of exhaustion, as they finally get back up after three minutes of stirring. Poison stands first, and superkicks Caesar as soon as he stands. Caesar falls out of the ring, and Poison looks in anger.

1 minute-

Caesar shows resiliency, and gets back in, but that proves to be a mistake. Poison hits Caesar with Romanian Glory, he covers.

"One… Two… Three!" The score is now tied at 3, and Poison looks to take the lead, but immediately covering again.

"One… Two… Thr- "Caesar kicks out this time, and Poison is in anger, as the clock ticks down to 20 seconds. Poison forces Caesar to his feet, and hits another Romanian Glory, but not before the clock runs down to zero!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match has ended in a tie, so therefore, still UW champion, Poison!" The crowd's boos are deafening.

Renegade hits, and Anthony comes out.

"No, no, no, no, no. No! This match will NOT end like that!" The crowd cheers. "You see, two men, you may have heard of them, Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels, they had a 60-minute Iron Man match go 0-0 into sudden death, and you see, that is what we are going to do here! So restart the match, first fall wins it!" The crowd pops.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Poison is looking evilly at Anthony, and Caesar takes the time to roll up Poison.

"One… Two… Thr- "Poison kicks out, and Caesar goes for an uppercut, he connects, and covers once again.

"One… Two… Thr- "Poison kicks out again, and Caesar locks in the crossface chicken wing. Poison fights, and looks ready to tap. Caesar goes to loosen it up to apply more pressure, but Poison uses that opportunity, and rolls Caesar up.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Regardless of the sudden death, Poison retains the championship! Unbelievable!" Boogeyman says.

 **UWA championship Extreme Table's Match Anthony Dre vs Dan Riley [c] (Violentine's Day) (A Personal Favorite of mine)**

"...Anthony and Dan Riley have probably on their toes ALL night, as Anthony is defending his UWA title against Dan Riley in an EXTREME Tables match next!" Vampiric says.

Phenomenon plays, and Dan Riley walks down to the ring.

"Dan Riley, the longest reigning UWA champion in UWA history so far, losing it at Thanksgiving Travesty to Trivolt because of Anthony!" Vampiric says.

"Yep, and he did already have a rematch in the form of a triple threat, but he demanded a one on one match against Anthony, and now, he's got it."

"Now, it will be an extreme tables match, we have a bunch of tables already out, like the barbed wire one, the steel one, the one with gasoline on it, and of course, the one with thumbtacks through it! This is going to be absolutely nuts!" Fangirl shouts.

Renegade plays, and the arena pops as the UWA champion, Anthony makes his way to the ring with a disgruntled Cynthia.

"Cynthia, coming SO close to winning that Battle Royal that kicked off the show, but is still willing to show her support to her husband here in his title defense!"

"Now remember, the tables are there, but the way this works, once a competitor goes through one of them, he has one minute to get back to his feet. If all the tables break, and both men are still fighting, the first man to put the other through a table wins. Anthony's rules, not mine." Ryder explains.

The title is handed to the official. Dan starts sweating, and Anthony starts taking deep breaths.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Dan immediately exits the ring, and Anthony chases him. He catches Dan in front of the steel table. Anthony smashes Dan's head against it. Dan elbows Anthony, and does the same. Anthony stumbles towards the thumbtack table, and Dan attempts to slam his head into that one. Anthony blocks, putting his hands on the tacks. He screams in pain, and lifts himself up, pushing Dan towards the steel table. Anthony sees his hands bleeding, and slaps Dan. A mark is left on Dan's face.

"They are firing on all cylinders early!" Ryder shouts.

Anthony charges Dan, and gets lifted up, and he is agile enough, to flip over the table, and land on his feet. The crowd ohhs, and Dan turns around into a somersault takedown! Anthony showboats, as Cynthia checks on his hands.

"I'm fine love." He says, right as he turns around. He gets lifted, and Dan hits a Spinebuster through the steel table!

"OH MY GOD!" Ryder shouts, as the crowd ohhs.

Anthony now has one minute to get back to his feet! The countdown begins.

Ten seconds pass, and Anthony starts stirring. Dan demands for him to stay down. Cynthia keeps her distance, as if she helps, Dan wins via DQ.

Fourty-Five seconds pass, and Anthony starts using the apron to stand, and he gets up on wobbly legs. He stumbles, and Dan goes for a clothesline! Anthony ducks, and lifts him up, but isn't close enough to the thumbtacks table to put him through it. Anthony falls to a knee, and looks to see he missed. He curses himself, and notices the barbed wire table. He walks towards it.

"The weakest table, structure wise, but the second most painful one!" Ryder shouts. Anthony carefully grabs it by the legs, and drags it over to Dan. He forces him to his feet, and lifts him up for a powerbomb. Dan throws a series of right hands at Anthony, and Anthony sets him down. Dan goes for a Uranage through the Barbed Wire table, but Anthony struggles, so Dan just drops him on the floor! He stands slowly.

"He didn't put Anthony through the table though!" Ryder says.

He methodically brings Anthony to his feet, and puts him on the apron. He stands on the apron, and sets Anthony up for a powerbomb, but as he tries to lift him, Anthony turns it into a back body drop, and Dan crashes through the barbed wire table!

"OH MY GOD!" Fangirl shouts to the OHHH of the crowd.

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowd starts chanting.

"Dan now has sixty seconds to get up from that!" Ryder says.

"Anthony tumbled from the apron, and he's down as well." Vampiric points out. Cynthia checks on Anthony, as the countdown begins for Dan.

Fifteen seconds pass, and Anthony starts rolling, and gets to a knee.

Thirty-two seconds pass, and Anthony gets up, and starts walking to the other side of the ring. He gets the table doused in gas. He puts it gently in the ring, and the gas stays on the table.

Forty-five seconds pass, and Dan starts crawling. Anthony sets up the table.

Fifty-two seconds, and Dan is to a knee, fifty-six, and he's on his feet again.

"How in the actual hell is Dan standing?" Ryder questions.

"No freaking clue, maybe it's the title, maybe it's the hatred for Anthony, or something, but nevertheless, this match will keep going!" Vampiric says!

Anthony lets Dan get in the ring. His back bruised, and cut slightly. Anthony lifts his head to look up at him. He pulls out a lighter, and flicks it, a flame appearing to the delight of the crowd. Dan low blows him, and he grabs the lighter, closing it. The crowd boos, as Dan tosses the lighter to the outside, near the announce table.

Dan exits the ring, and goes for the table with thumbtacks through it.

"Oh no, this will definitely end the match if anyone goes through it." Vampiric says.

Dan sets the table up on the outside. He gets on the apron, and Anthony is on his feet, and he goes for the Dre Kick! But Dan ducks, and Anthony gets caught on the top rope. Anthony stands on the apron, and he and Dan go at it for a bit. Anthony lands a right hand to Dan, and Dan dangles from the rope, and suddenly, both he and Anthony are shoved off the apron, and through the thumbtacks table!

"TRIVOLT! He just PUT BOTH MEN THROUGH THE THUMBTACKS TABLE!" Vampiric exclaims.

"Um, I guess that means both men now have sixty seconds to get back to their feet, or… I actually don't know." Fangirl says.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT FANGIRL! WHAT THE HELL HAS TRIVOLT DONE!?" Ryder asks.

Forty-Five seconds go by, and neither man is moving. Trivolt looks on, a dark look in his eyes. Fifty seconds, and Anthony rolls over, a few thumbtacks in his arm. Sixty, and neither man is up. The bell does not ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as both men were unable to get up in sixty seconds, this match will continue!" The crowd stays silent, as no one believes they can get up.

Cynthia kneels next to Anthony, and Dan uses the announce table to help himself up. He chuckles, and pull one of the four thumbtacks from his left arm. He eventually gets them all out, and looks for the lighter. He finds it, just as Anthony stands up. Dan gets in the ring. He is met by Trivolt. Trivolt turns, and drops him with a Tri-Cutter! He stands up, and goes towards Anthony. He helps him up, and puts him in the ring. Anthony gets to his feet, with help, and Trivolt drops him with a Tri-Cutter!

"What the HELL is Trivolt doing!?" Ryder shouts.

"I have no clue! But we still have a match."

Both men are down for a long time, and Trivolt leaves. Anthony uses the ropes to reach his feet.

Anthony finds the lighter next to Dan, and sees the table. He scrambles to it, but Dan grabs it, protecting it with his life. Anthony kicks him in the head. He forces the lighter out of his hand, and lights it. The crowd pops. Anthony throws the lighter onto the table, and the table is set ablaze! Anthony looks into it for a moment, and helps Dan to his feet. He forces him to look at it. Dan's face shows fear. Anthony lifts him up for a DreBomb, but Dan valiantly fights. Anthony turns, and doesn't notice, dropping Dan with a normal Drebomb! He looks to his left, and realizes he missed, and puts his face in his hands.

"He was SO CLOSE!" Vampiric says.

"He's got to do it again!" Fangirl says.

The lights suddenly go out, and the flame is the only thing seeable.

"What now!?" Fangirl says.

The lights come on, and Charlie and Draco are in the ring.

"They had that brutal match with the Fortress earlier, and they were attacked backstage! While they lost, what the hell are they doing here!?" Vampiric demands.

Anthony realizes his odds, and stands his ground. The two giants swarm him, and Anthony is lost in the bodies. They lift him up, and methodically powerbomb him through the flaming table!

"OH MY GOD!" Ryder screams.

"ANTHONY, HIS TITLE JUST GOT STOLEN!" Fangirl screams. Cynthia is trying to get in the ring, but the official is not allowing it.

"He has to somehow get to his feet on his own, after that!" Vampiric shouts, angry.

Anthony is limp, and the lights go out again. When they come back up. Charlie and Draco are gone.

Thirty seconds pass, and Dan gets up, finally realizing what's happened.

Fifty-two seconds pass, and Cynthia starts tearing up at ringside.

Fifty-nine, and sixty.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The arena is dead silent, and Dan has his face in his hands, and a smile creeps across his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner, and NEW UWA Champion, Dan Riley!" Dan Riley is handed the title, and there is no reaction from the crowd.

Anthony is still limp. Dan starts to leave the arena. But turns around, to grab a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you have ALL learned tonight, that your champion is not invincible. He wasn't able to put me through that table, and YOU ALL NOW have to live with that!" He maniacally laughs, and leaves the arena.

Anthony is checked by doctors, and he is unresponsive. Cynthia kneels next to him.

The final image of the show, is Cynthia crying next to her beaten husband.

 **Proving Ground Match: Suggested by DarkRyder (Sadly, the match is way too long, but it's a couple chapters back, go check it out)**

 **A/N: On that note, UWA year one is almost in the books. It has been a HELL of a ride, and I have a majority of Year 2 already played out in my head! I cannot wait, and also, don't forget, UWA is hosting the WFA Women's Championship tournament in Season 4, and sadly, sign ups are closed, I have the bracket that will be revealed at Ultimania. See you all then! Peace!**


	16. Ultimania Part 1

**A/N: We are FINALLY here, it's ULTIMANIA! I have been building this as my masterpiece, and I am DAMN proud of it. There will be shocks, there will be tears, and there will be heart stops. I cannot wait to take you on this rollercoaster! En-freaking-joy!**

 **I had KiranTheRay help me with this, as he sparked this a year ago, and I thought it fitting that he helped me finish it.**

Before the show:

Anthony is looking out at the Citrus Bowl arena in Orlando! He has to follow up a Wrestlemania that has taken place there 22 days prior.

"There is no way this arena is going to be packed… Wrestlemania just came through, there is no way…" Anthony says.

Thirty minutes later:

Anthony walks back to the stage, and gets a HUGE pop as the stands are filling fast.

"Wow…" Anthony says with a smile crossing his face.

Thirty more minutes later:

Anthony is walking in the crowd, no one recognizes him, but the stadium is filling even faster, they are all around the place.

"Unbelieveable… A one year company is getting the same amount of attendance, as it looks, as a WWE event, that's just awesome…" Anthony mumbles under his breath.

One minute before the Intro:

Everyone is gathered in catering.

"Listen everybody!" Anthony says quickly, realizing the time. "Everybody, excuse me…" Everyone goes silent in respect for their owner. "It has been almost ONE year since this began. And it's looking like we're close to tying the attendance record for this stadium!" Everyone cheers backstage. "Now, we got a show to put on, let's huddle up." Everyone closes in on each other. "Thank you all so much for everything. Making this a gift to own, now on three we go nuts with the pyro, alright! ONE… TWO… THREE!"

Ultimania! April 24th, 2017!

Race Against Myself by the Offspring plays.

The PYRO goes crazy! The fans go nuts as well! The two commentary booths are empty.

Liberate Me From Hell plays, and Eddie Uzumaki walks out, he gets a pop as he walks the 80 plus yard walk to the commentary table.

15 Minutes by Shattered Skies plays, and the crowd pops as Vampiric walks out as well. He waves to the crowd as he walks to the table.

Feisty by Jhameel plays and there is another pop as the only female commentator, Fangirl walks out.

Voodoo Child by Jimi Hendrix plays and Trell/WayOfTheHawk walks out. He gets a pop, and a "NEW GUY" chant, because it's Ultimania.

Just One by Hoobastank plays, and everyone's favorite Ups and Downs writer, TheDarkRyder walks out. He waves and the crowd chants "Simon Miller", because, once again, Ultimania…

Limelight by Boy in a Band ft. Cryaotic plays and the crowd boos Kiran as he walks down. He stands on the stage, and points to himself, before smiling and walking to the ring. The crowd chants "Steve Corino" and Kiran can't help but laugh as he sits at the table.

Can't Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake plays, and the final commentator, Foxxer, makes his way to the ring. He stands at the stage for a moment, and takes in the sight of the people cheering for him. "FOXXER! FOXXER! FOXXER!" chants fill the stadium. Foxxer clutches his chest as he walks to the ring, tears in his eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to quite possibly the BEST wrestling show you will ever watch (read)! This is ULTIMANIA! Hello everyone, this is Foxxer here, this show will be very unique, as there will be two different commentators calling different matches (according to what I think they would commentate best), and to start it will be me, Foxxer, and (the man who sparked the idea of this starting a little less than a year ago) Kiran, it's good to be here with you!"

"It's great to be here as well Foxxer, not as a certified douche, I mean that, I am SOO excited to call this action!" Kiran smiles.

"With that, we will be starting with Trivolt taking on Jason Sabre, and this looks like it's going to be a good one!"

Crown Of Thorns plays and the crowd pops as Trivolt makes the first entrance into Ultimania!

"He's making the first entrance into the Citrus Bowl for Ultimania! This is already a great show!"

"Nothing has happened yet Kiran, so don't get to excited."

"Please, this is the man who kicked the crap out of Anthony many times, from SSW to WWE, to UWA, and of course, he and Anthony had that five star classic at Ho Ho Horror to close out 2016, and he went from number one in the Proving Ground match to the final four, so he deserved something!"

"Let's not forget that he is facing Jason Sabre, who is more dangerous than Anthony."

Enemy by Blue Stahil plays and a very cross looking Jason Sabre walks out.

"He's facing TRIVOLT in the opening match of Ultimania, what is he so cross about?"

"Well, according to him, he was given a copy of some security footage that showed who attacked him, and he may be- "

Before Foxxer can finish his thought, Jason tackles Trivolt.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"What the hell is Jason doing!?" Foxxer screams.

Jason doesn't let up, and continues the assault. The crowd is mixed. Jason finally lets up, and Trivolt tackles him and lays a barrage of right hands to his face.

The two finally stand up, and they lip something to each other, before locking up. Sabre gets the advantage and forces TriVolt to the ground. Sabre does a hammerlock, followed by a knee drop to the head. Sabre gets up and TriVolt follows suit. They glare at each other before locking up again. TriVolt gets the advantage and goes for a Black Widow, but Sabre buckle bombs him into the turnbuckle.

Sabre goes for the pin early, but TriVolt bridges out and kicks Sabre in the head. Sabre tries getting up, but TriVolt forces his head down with his knee and holds it there, bragging. Sabre soon forces TriVolt off of him and kicks him in the gut. Sabre picks TriVolt up off the ground and does a bridging german suplex, but TriVolt kicks out at one. TriVolt gets up first and hits the Weak Style Knee Strike on Sabre, busting his nose open. The ref scolds TriVolt as TriVolt feigns innocence.

"Come on TriVolt! We all know what you did!" Foxxer screams.

"What do you mean? TriVolt was just patiently waiting for Sabre to get up, and Sabre bladed." Kiran rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Foxxer groans. The medics are in the ring cleaning up Sabre's nose while TriVolt lays on the top rope. Sabre suddenly pops up and pushes TriVolt off the turnbuckle and onto the steps, back first.

The medics finish up with Sabre while TriVolt weakly slides into the ring. TriVolt is in a lot of pain. Sabre mocks him by laying on the top rope and waving at him. TriVolt flips him off and Sabre returns the favor. TriVolt, now angry, storms at Sabre, who flips over him and dropkicks him into the turnbuckle.

Sabre goes for the Final Resolution, but TriVolt matrix dodges it. TriVolt goes for the Strong Style Knee Strike, but Sabre catches him and does another Buckle Bomb. TriVolt is in immense pain with his bad back. Sabre waits for him to get up before hitting the Final Resolution. TriVolt falls into the turnbuckle and, after a few seconds, walks towards Sabre. Sabre hits another Final Resolution, this time making TriVolt do a backflip.

"One! Two! Three!" The crowd pops as Sabre pins TriVolt in the center of the ring.

Sabre weakly grabs a mic. "TriVolt….I know you attacked me. Ever heard of security cameras?" Sabre asks as TriVolt glares at him. "I promise you, if it's the last thing I do, I will make you regret attacking the ACE OF PRO WRESTLING, JASON SABRE!"

"Damn… I would never have guessed it was Trivolt of all people who attacked Jason…" Foxxer says.

"No, it can't be true… Trivolt… How could you!?" Kiran says, obviously upset, as they get up from commentary.

"With that match in the books, we're changing out, hello everyone, DarkRyder here, joined here by Uzumaki, and it looks like we have ourselves the first championship match of the night, the Freelancers taking on the GIANTS for the UWA tag team titles!"

"Not just that Ryder, the losing team will be disbanded!" Uzumaki adds.

"That is true, I wonder if…"

Ryder is cut off by Devious playing, and the challengers, Luke and Edward walk out.

"The Freelancers, two time SSW tag champs, former UCW champs, and former ZWE tag champs! They held those belts simultaneously at one point, and they are ready for the fight ahead, as they want to stay together." Ryder says.

"But Ryder, they do have giant roadblocks named El Gigante and Big Daddy W standing in the way of that dream." Uzumaki says.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The crowd pops to Paul Heyman walking out. "MY NAME IS PAUL HEYMAN, AND TONIGHT, I GIVE TO YOU, THE KINGS OF UWA'S TAG TEAM DIVISION, YOUR REIGNING, DEFENDING, UNDISPUTED, UWA TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GIANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Goliath plays, and the crowd pops as El Gigante and Big Daddy W take to the stage, belts over their shoulders, and Paul standing in the middle of them.

"Paul Heyman pretty much summed it up." Ryder shrugged.

The Giants get in the ring, and stand face to face with Luke and Edward. The Giants hold up their titles, and hand them to the official. He holds them up to cheers, and the two teams go to their respective corners.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

El Gigante and Luke start off. Gigante throws a right hook to Luke's face, and Luke swings back twice as hard, to no avail. Gigante laughs, and Luke spears him into a corner, but it's the Giant's corner, and Big Daddy W blind tags in, and Luke Irish whips El Gigante into his team's turnbuckle, displaying incredible strength, before being blindsided by Big Daddy.

Edward hits an enziguri from the apron to the back of El Gigante's head. He turns around, and chops Edward off the apron, as Big Daddy sideslams Luke. He covers for a one count, as Paul Heyman looks on.

Big Daddy goes for an elbow drop, but Luke dodges, and Big Daddy comes up slowly, and Luke goes for an uppercut, but it is blocked, and Big Daddy hits Luke with a chop. A WOO echoes through the arena, and Luke charges Big Daddy and takes him out with a spear!

Edward slowly gets to the apron, and Luke tags him in. Edward springs off the top rope hitting a 450! He covers Big Daddy.

"One… Two… Thr- "Gigante barely breaks it up.

"The Freelancers putting up a fight." Uzumaki says.

"They must be doing something right if they're taking the Giants like this." Ryder says, impressed.

Luke reaches for a tag, but Gigante powerbombs him off, into the barricade! Edward jumps over the top rope, and takes out Gigante. Edward screams, and charges Gigante, but runs into the barricade, and the barricade gives out!

"EDWARD, WENT THROUGH THE BARRICADE!" Ryder shouts.

"It's over, as soon as Gigante puts him back in the ring." Uzumaki says, disappointed.

Gigante drags Edward to the ring apron, and rolls him back in.

Big Daddy W goes for a splash, but hesitates, noticing Paul Heyman saying something to him.

"What is Paul Heyman saying?" Ryder asks, concerned.

Big Daddy nods, and tags in Gigante, they lip something, and they nod. Gigante runs off the ropes, and Big Daddy lifts him up, dropping him onto Edward with a splash!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Uzumaki screams, shocked.

"A splash, with Big Daddy lifting Gigante up for more impact, unbelievable!" Ryder shouts.

"One… Two… Thre- "Luke scrambles and breaks up the pin.

"Luke saving his team, after that devastating move." Ryder shouts.

"This is Awesome!" The crowd chants.

Luke ducks a chop from Big Daddy, and lands a superkick! Big Daddy stumbles, and he hits another one. Big Daddy goes over the top rope, and Luke hits one more, and Big Daddy falls off the apron, and hits the floor with a thud.

Gigante takes out Luke with a chokeslam. Edward slowly rises, and takes the opportunity to roll up Gigante.

"One… Two…" Gigante rolls through, and lands another wicked chop. He covers.

"One… Two… Thre- "Edward gets his foot on the bottom rope, and Gigante gets up in a fury. Gigante lifts Edward up, and goes for one more chokeslam, but Edward fights out of it, and lands a superkick of his own to the jaw of Gigante, before going for his Mind over Matter (Flatliner). He struggles to get in position, but manages it, and connects! He covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd pops!

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in UWA, the FREELANCERS are TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Ryder exclaims in disbelief.

"What a match, and what an ending, but the story is, the GIANTS are no longer a team in UWA!" Uzumaki exclaims as well.

Edward is handed both tag team belts, and he goes to help his partner to his feet.

Luke stands up, and rolls into the ring. Edward hands him a belt as he rises, and the two share a hug in the ring to the delight of the crowd.

Meanwhile, Paul Heyman has vanished from ringside, and is nowhere to be seen.

"With the Giants disbanded, and Paul Heyman leaving the building from what we can guess, hello guys, it's your Fangirl here, with Trell, here to bring you The Fortress, as they take on many of the men they eliminated from the Proving Ground match, CJ Hawk, Bryan Moore, and Team Polar!" Fangirl says.

"Yes! The Fortress is going to raise HELL!" Trell says evilly.

Team Polar take to the stage, and get cheered.

"They have had very few matches, but in the few they have had, they have been treated as 'jobbers', hopefully they can do better tonight!" Fangirl says.

"Same with the rest, Bryan Moore I believe hasn't had a match here, aside to Proving Ground, I cannot wait to see this!"

"But, aside to that, Team Polar, El Penguino and El Buho, weren't even given the chance to compete in the Proving Ground match, as they were both ambushed on the stage, and stretchered out, but they look ready for some revenge!"

Breaking Through plays, and CJ Hawk takes to the stage. He kneels, and stands up, pointing to the air, and then to the ring, shouting BANG! The crowd pops.

"He had a good showing, lasting about eight and a half minutes, which was good for him, considering he entered at #20." Trell says.

"He wasn't even eliminated by a competitor in the match, which is the stupid part." Fangirl says.

Captured plays, and Bryan Moore comes out, a pop for him.

"He's in the same boat as CJ, lasting the same amount of time from entering at #19." Trell says.

"They did, as we have praised, everybody did alright in the match, the Fortress has their hands full." Fangirl says, as they enter the ring.

My Demons plays, and The ENTIRE Fortress walks out.

"From left to right, P.K. Hunt, Static Rider, Sebastian, and the leader, Jason Stone!" Trell says.

"This is a dangerous stable, and they have proved it this season, taking out all four of these men, this will be crazy!"

The eight men start brawling on the outside.

"They are starting fast and furious here!"

(All eight men are in at the same time)

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Bryan Moore goes for a clothesline on Sebastian, but Sebastian catches him and puts him through the barricade! On the other side of the ring, Team Polar goes through two tables thanks to Rider and Hunt! The Fortress rolls CJ Hawk into the ring and Stone hits Ashes to Ashes for the win.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Complete domination from The Fortress…" Fangirl mutters.

"They deserved it!" Trell exclaims "They shouldn't have tried facing them in the first place."

"They are a force to be reckoned with now, the UWA tag champs best look out." Fangirl says.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Foxxer here once again, but this time, it's DarkRyder joining me, as we get set to call the, well you can't call it a grudge match, but Hao Sho will be facing Leonardo!"

"Well, the story here, is that Leo injured Hao Sho during their first clash in season 1, but then, Hao returned in Season 2's finale, and they had a match, which Leo won, so technically Leo leads the series, but Hao Sho eliminated Leo and himself from the Proving Ground match, and it looks like they're on a collision course here." Ryder says.

The Mortal Kombat theme hits, and no one sees Hao Sho come out. We suddenly pan to the crowd.

"Wait a minute, are they already fighting?" Ryder asks.

"Looks like it, yep, there they are!" Foxxer exclaims.

Hao and Leonardo are fighting near the top of the stadium, and it is Falls Count Anywhere, so they can have this match go wherever they want it to.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two men are still brawling, and the ref doesn't get in the middle of it.

The two are throwing brutal right hands at each other, and they aren't showing any signs of slowing down.

Finally, Hao slows up, and lands a spin kick to the side of Leo's head. Leo leans against a barrier for support, and Hao goes for his Finish Him. Leo catches his leg, and sweeps it from underneath him, locking in a Figure Four!

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" echoes endlessly through the arena.

"Homage to the great Ric Flair, and it's locked in good!" Ryder calls.

Hao struggles, teeth showing, and Leo pulls for a bit. But Hao reverses the pressure, and Leo lets go. Hao stands up, clutching his knee, and as he stands, Leo kicks him in the knee, bringing him down again. Leo stands using the barrier, and lands a splash on Hao.

"Holy Shit!" The crowd chants, as Leo covers.

"One… Two…" Hao kicks out, and Leo stands in a fury, before dropping an elbow across Hao's heart. He covers again.

"One… Two…" Hao kicks out again, and Leo grabs him by the legs, and the crowd thinks he's going for another figure four, but he starts dragging him towards the ring.

He eventually lifts him over his shoulder, and when he's at the barricade that leads to ringside, he gets a running start, and starts running, before leaping into the air, over the barricade, and planting Hao with a vicious slam! Hao is crushed under Leo's weight. Leo covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Hao somehow kicks out again. Leo starts to get really annoyed.

Leo stands up, and mocks Hao with a kung fu chop to the air. Hao uses the barricade, and is obviously hurt, as he is clutching his ribs. He manages enough to go for the Finish Him, and he CONNECTS! Leo stumbles, and Hao goes for another one. He connects again. Leo is leaning against the barricade. Hao gets a running start, and spears Leo through the barricade! The sound of it breaking echoes through the arena!

"OH MY GOD!" Ryder shouts!

"Hao just sacrificed his own body to take out Leonardo!" Foxxer exclaims as well.

"Holy Shit!" The crowd chants.

"What a match!" Foxxer yells again.

"It hasn't even gotten into the ring once." Ryder points out.

Hao somehow drapes his arm over Leo.

"One… Two… Thre- "Leo somehow gets his shoulder up, and a hush goes over the arena.

"How in the hell did Leo just kick out of that?" Foxxer asks, shocked.

Both men are down. Neither is moving.

A couple of minutes pass, and suddenly, two hooded men come out from the crowd.

"Who the hell?" Foxxer asks.

The two men pick up the two warriors, and throw them into the ring. They stay ringside, and rip off their hoods.

"OH MY GOD! I think those are the Steven brothers. Clark and Zen!" Foxxer exclaims.

"I've heard some about them, but not a lot." Ryder says.

"Well, before we get into that, Hao and Leo have gotten back to their feet.

Both men are, sure enough, leaning against the ropes, and are on their feet, not caring how they got there. Both men charge, and duck clotheslines, and lean against the opposite ropes. Hao goes for another Finish Him! Leo catches it, and goes for his Ambriage (Season 1 move). He covers.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, after all that, Leo comes out victor- wait a second, what is going on!?" Foxxer exclaims.

The Steven Bros both attack Leonardo, and leave him down in the ring. Zen lifts him up for something, while Clark goes to the top rope. Zen hits his Bingo (Bridging Tilt-A-Whirl backbreaker), and once Leo is on his back, Clark leaps and hits his One-Two-Three (Corkscrew senton).

"What the hell was that!?" Ryder exclaims.

Hao has just gotten back up, and the brothers look to him, and they start attacking him.

"This is just sick!" Foxxer shouts.

They do the exact same thing to Hao as they did to Leo.

"The Steven bros, making an impact, in the worst way, but wow…" Foxxer says.

"They are now in UWA, and I cannot wait to see them." Ryder says.

"Now, after that classic encounter between Leo and Hao, and the Steven Bros debuting, Kiran here, joined by the Gorrilla Monsoon to my Bobby Heenan, Uzumaki, how's it going!" Kiran pats Uzumaki on the shoulder.

"Great, and you know, I'm fine with this, we got the actual Grudge Match, this one between Matt Lopez and David Knot." Uzumaki says.

"Yes, and the crazy story here, is Matt came in, and beat David, but David didn't take kindly, and the two had a No Holds Barred match, much like this one will be, and David basically KILLED Matt, but Matt returned at Proving Ground, and costed David in record time. David went on a rampage, taking Matt out of the match, and leaving him with hurt ribs, which hopefully won't come into play tonight." Kiran says sarcastically.

Deal With the Devil plays, and the crowd boos as David Knot makes his entrance.

"This crowd hates him for what he's done, but he's better than he was." Uzumaki says.

"I hate to say it, but you're right, he was the 'weak link' of the Sanguine Coven when they debuted, and it was a shock to see him treated as he was, but look at him now!" Kiran says.

The arena is anxiously building up to Matt. David paces back and forth in the ring, waiting.

Heathen's Plays, and the crowd pops. There is no one on the stage though. The music stops. There are boos, and the arena goes silent as David laughs, and gets a mic.

"Well, it looks like he's not going to show up." More boos. "Well, I guess, I am your WIN- "

Heathen's plays again, and the crowd cheers once again, and this time, Matt walks out onto the stage, ripping off a neck brace, and some bandages that were protecting his ribs.

"This man is a crazy SOB, he's going to fight David here tonight!" Kiran says.

"He's got some serious balls to be willing to do this."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Matt suddenly collapses onto his leg. He clutches it, and clinches his teeth. The ref checks on him. David shoves the official, and Matt leaps back up, and lays a barrage of right hands to David, and David lands on his back. Matt stomps on him with his 'bad' leg.

"Matt just led him into that! Brilliant!" Uzumaki shouts.

"Matt should be DQd for that!" Kiran shouts in anger.

Matt hits an elbow drop, and then a standing shooting star press! He covers for a one.

He rolls out of the ring, and goes to grab a steel chair. He slides back in, and goes for the chair shot, but David low blows him!

"It's legal in No Holds Barred!" Kiran says.

"What happened to 'he should be DQd for that?" Uzumaki counters. Kiran looks crossed at him.

Matt drops the chair, and David picks it up, and drives it right into Matt's ribs. Matt clutches them with both hands, and David smacks the chair across Matt's spine! Matt goes limp on the mat. David drops the chair, and sits Matt up on his knees. He walks back a step and goes for his Spin Kick. He connects, and covers.

"One… Two… Th- "Matt gets a shoulder up, and David cannot believe it. He starts stomping Matt again. Matt rolls out of the ring, using the apron to steady himself. David hops in place in the middle of the ring, and runs the opposite way where Matt rolled out. He rebounds off the ropes, and looks like he's going for a Suicide dive, but Matt catches him with a elbow smash, which stops him dead in his tracks. David is limp in the middle rope.

Matt manages to hit a high step up enziguri from the floor to the middle rope. David falls back, and Matt has to catch his breath, as his ribs are still in pain. After a bit, he looks under the ring, and finds, a barbed wire baseball bat! He pulls it out, and the crowd goes nuts! He throws it over the top rope into the ring, and he slowly gets on the apron.

David is lying on his back in the middle of the ring. Matt clutches the top rope, and suddenly springs onto it, going for a springboard 450, but David gets up, and catches Matt with the bat, right in the ribs!

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chants.

"Matt just got broken in half!" Uzumaki says.

David looks over Matt's body. He starts laughing. He goes to swing it over Matt again, but stops. He laughs again, and picks Matt up by his hair. Matt spits something in his face, and David staggers backwards. Matt slides under him, and pins his shoulders to the mat.

"One… Two… Thr- "David rolls through, but clearly has something in his eyes. Matt goes for a hurricanrana, but David shoves him down with a sit out powerbomb! He covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Matt kicks out, and David is in shock!

"Neither of these men want to stay down." Uzumaki says.

Both men make it back to their feet, and David goes for a spin kick, but Matt ducks it, and goes for his Gran Final, but David low blows him, getting out of it. David also thumbs Matt in the eye! Matt is clutching his eye, and David gets behind him, debuting his NEW finisher, Breathless (Lungblower). Matt goes limp, and David crawls for a cover.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"David has done it! He's beaten Matt! YES!" Kiran is obviously pleased.

"After all that, Matt coming back from an injury, he still lost…" Uzumaki says.

"BOO HOO, WINNING IS WINNING, and DAVID IS DOING JUST THAT!" Kiran exclaims.

"Please, there is no way this is over, not by a longshot." Uzumaki says.

"It's over, Matt is probably never going to come back again!" Kiran says.

"Well, on the other side, congratulations to David for picking up a PPV win." Uzumaki grumbles.

"Now, welcome to the main event of part one, Vampiric here along with Trell to call the upcoming UWA Women's title match between Lilith and the queen of UWA, Sara Lewis, without her escort, as they will be competing later on tonight against the 'Dream Team'."

"But Vampiric, right now, this is about the Women's CHAMPIONSHIP!" Trell screams enthusiastically.

"Speaking of Women's championships, it was announced a few weeks ago, that UWA will be hosting the WFA Women's title tournament, and the bracket is complete, it will be revealed before the season 4 premier, and that is also where it will start. But representing UWA, will be Cynthia and Katie Dre."

The Howling by Within Temptation plays, and the challenger, Lilith, makes her first singles entrance into UWA since season 2.

"She was interviewed two weeks ago, making her case for the title, and that she has a child and the father is someone on the roster, I have no clue who it is…" Trell explains.

"Neither do I, but Lilith is keeping it secret, because she doesn't want it coming into play in this match." Vampiric says.

Paint it Black plays, and the crowd BOOS as the queen of the Women's division walks out.

"Sadly she is not in the WFA tournament, which is total BS, but she has that title on her shoulder, so there's no reason for her to hold both titles." Vampiric says, disappointed.

The title is handed to the official, and he holds it up to cheers.

"LILITH! LILITH! LILITH!" The crowd goes nuts.

"The crowd clearly on Lilith's side here tonight!" Uzumaki says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The ladies square up to each other, and Lilith lifts Sara on her shoulders. She hits a Samoan drop, and Sara rolls out of the ring, obviously not expecting the drop. Lilith slides out of the ring on the opposite side, and charges her, hitting a big boot! Sara falls with a loud thud. Lilith screams to a pop from the crowd. Lilith forces Sara to her feet, and throws her back into the ring.

Lilith stomps her, and goes for a splash, but Sara rolls out of the way, and she goes for The End (Fireman's Carry Cutter) early, but Lilith won't have it. She elbows her way out of it, and goes for her Goodnight (GTS). Sara catches her knee as Lilith connects, and takes her out with a clothesline! Lilith falls hard, and she lands on her back.

Sara goes to lock in an Anaconda vice! She locks it in real good! She screams as Lilith struggles. Lilith slowly gets to her feet, and hits her with a sidewalk slam!

Lilith staggers, and goes for her Nightmare Lock! She locks it in real good, and the crowd pops.

"Sara might have to tap!" Uzumaki screams.

"NO! Don't tap!" Vampric shouts in response.

Sara's back bends awkwardly, and Lilith notices it, but accidentally loosens up. Sara uses the opportunity, and breaks out. Sara cracks her back, and goes to the top rope. She jumps, and goes for Death From Above (Diving DDT). She connects, and covers.

"The champion retains…"

"One… Two… Thre- "Lilith kicks out, and nobody can believe it!

"Lilith stays in it!" Vampiric shouts.

Sara gets up in a fury. Lilith slowly stands as well. Sara goes for the Dark Spell, but Lilith catches it, and goes for her Hell's Pit (Double handed Chokeslam)! She connects!

"What a chokeslam!" Uzumaki screams.

Lilith goes for the cover now.

"One… Two… Thre- "Sara kicks out this time, and Lilith is in anger now.

"Are you kidding me! Sara kicked out of that brutal chokeslam!" Uzumaki screams.

Sara gets up, and goes for her Swinging neckbreaker! She then goes up top, lands an elbow from the top rope.

Lilith dodges it, and the crowd pops, as Lilith stands up, and goes for her Goodnight! She connects this time! She covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd goes nuts!

"Lilith is CHAMPION!" Vampiric says in shock.

"Unbelievable!" Uzumaki screams.

Lilith is presented with the title, and is in disbelief.

"An emotional moment for Lilith, as she is handed the belt, and she basks in the glory." Uzumaki says.

Lilith is crying, and she is waiting for something.

She sees someone in the front row, and she sees this person step over, and she walks out to meet them.

"That must be her son, this kid is about 10 years old, and she's sharing the moment with him." Vampiric says, emotionally.

Lilith celebrates in the ring, and she looks to the stage, and suddenly…

You're Gonna Pay plays, and the American Badass walks out. The crowd pops.

"Wait a second, are you telling me…" Uzumaki says.

The Badass gets into the ring, and embraces Lilith, and her son.

"This is a strange couple…" Vampiric says, surprised.

The two share a kiss in the ring, and they leave the arena, after basking in a little bit more glory.

"What an emotional ending to part one, and we will see you in the second half!" Uzumaki says to close.

 **A/N: Part one in the books, onwards to part 2!**


	17. Ultimania Part 2

**PART 2:**

"Welcome to the second half of this AMAZING Ultimania! This is Kiran here, along with the DARKRYDER, as we get set to call the first match of this half."

"Yes, Steve Cor- I mean, Kiran, yes, we are ready to see somebody get hurt, it may be Jack Vinson, as he takes on Berlaine, who will have UltraViolet in his corner going into this."

"Jack will be carried out of here on a stretcher. Berlaine ends careers, and he just might do that to little Jack here tonight." Kiran says smugly.

"That man, who also got all in your bubble, and made you crap yourself, and you still want him to win?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just going with what I know."

Gunslinger plays, and all of UltraViolet walks out. They get booed.

"They are the most feared and hated guys in that locker room. They have injured Jack Vinson, and Berlaine is looking to try and end his career tonight." Kiran says.

"Kiran, man, you really think he deserves to be here after what he's done?"

"Jack accepted the match, so that doesn't really matter."

You and Whose Army plays, and the crowd goes nuts as the lights go out, and a giant White Chapel appears on the stage. The door to it opens, and Jack Vinson walks out of it. The crowd goes nuts, as he looks around the arena. The lights go out on the chapel, and a minute later, they come on, and Jack is in the ring. The chapel is gone.

"That has got to be the greatest entrance I have ever seen." Ryder says, obviously impressed.

"Ok, I'll give it that, but Berlaine is about to ruin that!" Kiran says with a smug grin.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Berlaine and Vinson look at each other, Vinson glaring and Berlaine, crouched in the corner, emotionless.

"Remember, this is Berlaine's first official match in UWA! We have seen what Michaels and Reality can do, but what about the Injurer?" Ryder informs.

Vinson walks to the center of the ring and offers his hand. Berlaine pulls himself up and rubs his bald head. He nods at UV before spearing Vinson. Berlaine picks Vinson up the same way and drives him into the turnbuckle. Berlaine starts spearing Vinson mercilessly. Berlaine grabs Vinson by the throat and throws him against the turnbuckle.

"How can a man as small as Berlaine be this powerful?" Kiran asks. Berlaine cracks his neck before stomping on Vinson's. Berlaine grabs Vinson's throat and the middle rope. Berlaine handstands with his hands on both objects before landing with an elbow to Vinson.

Berlaine backs up into his corner and crouches. Michaels and Reality jump onto the apron and they start talking. Vinson gets up while UV gets down. Berlaine stands up and goes for another spear, but Vinson reverses into a backbreaker. Michaels and Reality jump on the apron, but Vinson sends them back down with a double dropkick.

Berlaine rubs his back before standing up. Vinson and Berlaine start going back and forth with strikes. Berlaine seems to have the advantage, until Vinson ducks a punch and does a double leg takedown. Vinson instantly begins punching Berlaine. Vinson picks up Berlaine and goes for Ripper's Mark, but Berlaine catches him with a capture suplex.

"STAY DOWN!" Berlaine screams. He starts stomping on Vinson's neck again before climbing the top rope. Berlaine holds up the V before going for a Shooting Star! Vinson dodges and hits a basement dropkick.

Vinson locks in the Ripper Stretch, but Berlaine lifts him and quickly hits a neckbreaker. Berlaine sets up for The End (Irish Curse Backbreaker), but Vinson flips and lands on his feet. He does a modified backbreaker, followed by a flip senton. Vinson goes for the pin, but Berlaine kicks out at one! Vinson has tears in his eyes from the shock.

Vinson picks up Berlaine and goes for the Wasteland, but Berlaine slides out and lifts Vinson up for the Bulldog Driver. He drops and the crowd winces. Berlaine goes for the pin, but Vinson kicks out at the last second. Berlaine is livid and rips the pad off the turnbuckle. The ref scolds him and he ignores it. Berlaine picks Vinson up and goes for a Lawn Dart to the Exposed Turnbuckle, but Vinson slides out and pushes Berlaine into it.

Berlaine turns around into the Wasteland. Vinson goes for the pin while Michaels and Reality freak out.

"One! Two! Three!" The crowd pops as Vinson jumps up to his feet. Michaels and Reality slide in and check on Berlaine while the crowd cheers. Vinson is crying tears of joy as Berlaine gets to his feet. They come face to face while the crowd goes quiet. Berlaine offers his hand and Vinson accepts. Berlaine pulls him in close and whispers something to him.

"You've earned my respect today, but next time, it's winner take all." Jack nods, and Berlaine lets go, and leaves.

"Now, hello everybody, Trell here once more, here with Fangirl to call a "Gimmick match" as Anthony called it, as it's KING Caesar vs Pop the KING, with the loser losing the name King."

"Yes, this started after Pol attacked Monarchy during Chris and Jack's UW title ladder match, but the point of there being "room for only one king" brought up this match." Fangirl elaborates.

Hail To The King by Avenged Sevenfold plays, and Pol makes an entrance that is obviously mocking his opponent. Chris Blade, still with his

"He is really trying to keep the name King, isn't he?" Fangirl says.

"What kind of a name is Pol by itself?" Trell asks.

"A very stupid one if you ask me." Fangirl sasses.

"Either way, originally making his debut in the UWA championship battle royal in season one, he has come rather far as a competitor, competing here on the main stage of Ultimania!" Trell says.

Pol gets in the ring, and takes off his robe, he screams "BOW", laughing as the audience boos him.

A Lion pounces onto the stage (trained of course, not going to eat anyone). It paces back and forth elegantly, and suddenly ROARS! The crowd goes nuts.

Hail Mary plays, and King Caesar is carried out on one of those things that servants carried their kings on in the Egyptian times (don't know what they are). King Caesar is sitting in a chair, wearing a red cape, a crown, and carrying a scepter. The crowd goes nuts, chanting "KING!"

"We know who the crowd believes is the king." Trell says, a bit frustrated.

"He will forever be known as the first king to step into UWA."

Caesar stands up, as the platform is lifted to the apron. He walks to the apron, and the servants that were carrying him walk to the stage. Caesar enters the ring, and is cheered, as he holds up his scepter.

"Remember, the loser of this match will lose the name King!" Trell says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two lock up, and Caesar kicks him in the stomach, and goes for a quick uppercut. Pol blocks it, and lands an uppercut of his own. He goes for an Uppercut of his own, and connects! Caesar staggers, and Pol Irish whips him off the ropes, and on the rebound, EATS a clothesline that turns him inside out! Caesar screams, and does a double footstomp on Pol's chest. He covers for a one count.

Pol gets up, and lands a swift kick to Caesar's calf. Pol keeps this up for a bit, before going for a slingblade (WTF?). He connects, and then runs off the ropes, before dropping all his weight backwards on Caesar! He covers.

"One… Two…" Caesar kicks out, saving his name 'king'.

"What a wicked combination by Pol." Fangirl says.

"That's Pol THE KING." Trell corrects. Fangirl groans.

Pol gets on a knee, and throws right hands at Caesar's face. Pol stands up a few punches later, and he stands, wanting the crowd to bow! They boo him instead, and some even flip him off.

Caesar takes advantage of the distraction, and goes for a roll up but manages a one.

Both men slowly stand up. Pol sits in the corner, and Caesar walks up to him, and starts laying into him with Brooklyn Beats (series of jabs to cornered opponent). Pol goes limp, and Caesar hits one more uppercut. Pol leans into the corner, and Caesar runs up the ropes, and he goes for a hurricanrana. He hits it, and then goes for his Crossface Chickenwing!

Caesar pulls on Pol's neck, but Pol somehow reaches the bottom ropes, forcing the break.

Pol rolls outside and catches his breath. Caesar rolls out behind him, and goes to club him, but Pol turns around and spits something at him, a mist of some sort.

"Caesar is blinded!" Ryder shouts.

Pol kicks Caesar in the stomach, and tosses him back in the ring.

He hits his King's Decree (Powerbomb Piledriver then stomp as a sign of disrespect.)

He covers, putting his hands above his head to be a crown.

"MY NEW DECREE: PINNING YOU! ONE… TWO…. THR- "Caesar launches Pol off of him, and he lands flat on his ass. Pol is stunned.

Caesar slowly finds the ropes, still blinded by the mist. He gets up at long last, and Pol goes for a clothesline, but Caesar sprints out of the corner, using is ring awareness to bounce off the other ropes, and deliver a clothesline to Pol, taking him out. He gets to the other ropes, and his vision starts to come back. He walks towards Pol, and hits him with his Lion Driver 91' (Kneeling Double Underhook Ganso Bomb)

He covers Pol.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"WOW! OUR WINNER HERE, KING CAESAR!"

"Pol will no longer have the name KING. What a fight though." Fangirl says.

"Maybe Pol will become a squire, or something…" Ryder says.

"Now, it's time for yet another commentary team, Uzumaki and Foxxer here, we are going to be calling Will Ralston vs John Duke." Uzumaki says.

"Not much to say about this match, Will went from #2 in the match, sadly was the first man eliminated, but had a pretty good match with Trivolt, and that's why he's on the main show."

"But he'll be facing newcomer, John Duke, this is going to be good."

The Resistance plays, and Will Ralston comes out to a mixed reaction.

"He's really good, he has a lot of potential, and he's ready to kick some ass." Uzumaki says.

"You are absolutely right There Eddie, and it looks like he wants to be somewhere other than in a match against John Duke…" Foxxer says, noticing Will's angered expression.

Will gets in the ring, and circles the ring.

Triarii by Victoria plays, and the one and only John Duke makes his way to the ring.

"John Duke, he looks ready to fight, and there's honestly not much to say as he gets in the ring." Foxxer says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Ralston and Duke lock up and Duke tosses Ralston. Ralston glares up at him before getting up. Ralston tries locking up with him again, but is tossed once more. Ralston is angry now and tries to spear Duke, but gets a german suplex for his efforts.

Duke cracks his neck before picking Ralston up. Ralston dodges a clothesline and hits a jumping neckbreaker. Ralston starts kicking the grounded Duke, but Duke grabs the leg and hits a capture suplex. Duke sets up for another german, but Ralston lands on his feet and hits a superkick.

Ralston goes for the pin, but Duke easily kicks out. Ralston is in shock as Duke stands up, barely hurt. Ralston spears Duke into the turnbuckle and starts hitting shoulder blocks. Duke falls to the bottom rope and Ralston hits a hesitation dropkick.

Ralston goes for the pin, but Duke kicks out at two. Ralston sets up for the Stunner, but Duke locks in the Rear Naked Choke. Ralston begins to fade, but barely makes it to the rope. Duke picks him up and does a german suplex into the turnbuckle, followed by a belly-to-belly suplex into the turnbuckle.

Ralston is barely moving and Duke goes for the pin. Ralston somehow powers out and locks in the Anaconda Vise. Duke is about to tap when he rolls onto his knees and picks Ralston up. Duke transitions this into the Powerbomb, but Ralston slides out and accidentally lands on the ref.

Ralston freaks out before turning around into the Powerbomb. Duke gets up to get the ref up, but is knocked down by a triple Superkick. The crowd gasps as Johnny Shadow, Jared, and Kenny Omega raise the Too Sweet. Shadow drags Ralston onto Duke while Jared wakes up the ref.

Bullet Club slides out as the ref counts the three.

"BULLET CLUB HAS RETURNED!" Kiran shouts, coming out of nowhere.

"Jesus Kiran, you've had your screen time, and yes, it looks like it. Plus they have apparently brought Will back into their fold. He was BC, once." Foxxer points out.

"What does this all mean?" Eddie says, standing from commentary.

"Hello once again, for the final time tonight, DarkRyder here alongside Fangirl to call our third title bout, this one for the UW title, pitting the LEADER of Monarchy, Freddy Escobar, against the current champion, Chris Blade! Pol, not the king, is at ringside and so are DJ and Dylan!"

"The history between the two competitors is not great, Monarchy tried to keep Chris from the UW title, but Pol came out and did save Chris, and he got destoryed by both a month later in the Proving Ground match." Fangirl acknowledges.

POWER plays, and the leader of Monarchy walks out with DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres flanking him. They all hold up the M as Escobar screams 'BOW' before walking the 80 yard walk.

"Through his long walk, we can read into Freddy here. He's been the leader of Monarchy for three seasons of UWA, and in other promotions. He has held many championships around the world, but titles in UWA have just evaded him. He had a UWA title match in that six pack challenge at July's Demise last year, but he was taken out as there was a BC v Monarchy war going on, but now that hatchet is buried, and Freddy can move ahead to this UW championship match!" Ryder says.

Freddy enters the ring, and DJ and Dylan stay at ringside.

FEEL THE BLADE! Take Over plays, and Chris Blade comes out with the UW championship, and Pol by his side.

"Well, his manager, Pol, is not a king anymore, as King Caesar stays the true king of UWA!" Ryder says with a grin.

"Yeah, he was really beaten in that match, I am surprised he's actually coming down to support Blade here." Fangirl says.

Chris reluctantly gives the belt to the official, as DJ and Dylan surround Pol. They just stand there, keeping Pol boxed in.

The belt is held up, and the crowd pops, as the two men stand in the corners.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two men charge each other, and go at it like Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens. The crowd goes nuts.

"They are starting off fast and furious here!" Ryder exclaims.

They finally tire out, and neither man has a distinct advantage over the other. Chris kneels, and Freddy goes to take advantage, but Chris was just playing possum, and goes for a quick small package. He manages a one. Chris stands again, and the two stand opposite each other again. Pol tries to grab Freddy's ankle. He misses, and Freddy turns to him. The two bicker, and the official gets in the middle, and Chris turns Freddy around, blindsiding him, and taking out the official. The crowd boos.

Pol clocks Freddy across the jaw, and goes for his Golden DDT (Tornado DDT off the top rope), and connects! But afterwards, DJ and Dylan take him out with a double Superkick! Chris ends up taking them both out with a double clothesline! Freddy has rolled out of the ring at this point. Chris follows him, and right as he gets out, he's smacked in the face with a steel chair! The crowd pops!

"A steel chair!?" Fangirl questions.

"Well, Chris did sick Pol on him, so justice?"

"A chair shot to the skull is not the same as sinking someone else on someone."

Chris is busted open! Freddy goes to the ring apron, and waits for Chris to get up.

"I think he's going for the Kingslayer." Ryder comments.

Chris gets to a knee, and Freddy jumps off the apron, but Chris barely moves out of the way, and Freddy comes down awkwardly on his foot. He collapses, and clutches his foot.

King Caesar runs down to check on his leader.

"KING Caesar checking on his leader." Ryder says, emphasizing King intentionally.

"So he kept his name, that's not the point- "Fangirl is cut off by Pol nailing Caesar with a kendo stick! Pol keeps swinging, and pushing KING Caesar up the ramp.

"I AM THE KING!" He yells, still swinging.

Meanwhile, Chris is in the ring, and the ref begins his count.

"Oh shit! Freddy needs to get back in the ring, but I don't think he can, with his foot the way it is!" Ryder points out.

"Six!" The ref reaches later. Freddy leans against the apron, and has a hand on the bottom rope.

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

"Nine!" Freddy rolls back into the ring, and the crowd breaths a sigh of relief. Chris goes quickly on the attack, lifting him up. He connects with his Isolation (Sit-Out powerbomb). He pins as well.

"One… Two…" Freddy kicks out, and gets to his knees, but Chris lands a wicked boot to Freddy's face. Chris covers again.

"One… Two… Thr- "Freddy kicks out again, and this time gets to his feet, landing a kick to Chris's stomach. He runs the ropes, but as he's rebounding, he gets tripped by Pol! The ref sees this one, and starts arguing with Pol. Freddy turns around into a Dream Catcher (Pop-Up Powerbomb). He covers, but the official is delayed. He does make the count.

"One… Two… Thr- "Freddy somehow gets out once again. Chris is in a fury.

"What does Chris have to do to keep Freddy down?" Fangirl asks.

Chris angrily gets Freddy up, pushing his lips together.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!?" Chris screams, slapping Freddy, hard. Freddy headbuts him, and Chris staggers, and gets met with a kick to the stomach. Freddy is dizzy, and stumbles towards the ropes, but he manages to come through, and connect with the Kingslayer! He falls onto Chris.

"One… Two… Thre- "Pol points out Chris's foot on the rope (he put it there, lol).

"Pol saving his partner's championship." Ryder says, disappointed.

Freddy rolls off Chris, and thinks he's won, but the ref tells him no, and he's in disbelief.

Both men really struggle to get up.

"FIGHT FOREVER!" The crowd chants.

Freddy stands with the help of the ropes, and goes for a superkick to Chris, but Chris sidesteps, and the kick hits Pol! Pol falls back, and looks unconscious.

Chris rolls Freddy up.

"One… Two… Thr- "Freddy rolls through, and kicks Chris in the stomach, before backing up, and hitting a BRUTAL KingSlayer! He covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd pops, as Power plays!

"YES! Freddy Escobar is UW champion!" Ryder exclaims.

"That was a damn good match!" Fangirl says, obviously impressed.

Freddy is presented with his first title in UWA. He holds it high, to a pop from the crowd. All of Monarchy stand united, with Freddy in the middle. They all hold up the M and leave shortly after.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the final time this evening, this is Foxxer here, alongside Vampiric, and it is time, the co-main event of Ultimania, this one pitting the Order against The Dream team of Ben Jones, Samuel, and the owner, Anthony!"

"I have been waiting a long time for this, the Order is going to dominate! Also, earlier this week, it was announced that it would be a No Holds Barred Tornado Tag match as well." Vampiric says.

Paint it Black plays, and the ORDER (from left to right, Draco, Ryan Lewis, and Charlie) walks out, not escorted by Sara Lewis.

"Sara still suffering from that UWA women's title loss she suffered to Lillith, so she's not out here." Vampiric says.

"Yes, so that will make this somewhat of a fair fight."

Throne plays, and the crowd pops to Ben Jones entering the arena, with a freaking lead pipe in his hands.

"This man helped build this company up with his feud with one of his tag partners here tonight, and now he's ready to lead his team into battle against the Order." Foxxer says.

Mama plays, and Samuel walks out to a slightly bigger pop. He's got his hammer repaired, and in his hand.

"He made his debut in the Season 2 finale, and has had his ups and downs, but his biggest up coming in the Proving Ground match, when he and Anthony united to take out Ryan Lewis, and set up this dream match." Foxxer says.

"Think about it this way, suppose Anthony had survived the match, and won it? Do you think it would be like this?" Vampiric says.

"I'm sure Anthony would choose main eventing his creation than this, but hey, we got something good out of it!"

Renegade hits, and the crowd loses their shit, as Anthony Dre walks in the middle of the three, carrying a pair of Kendo sticks. He looks at Ben, and the two nod to each other. He looks to Samuel, and they nod to each other, and they march to the ring.

"They are marching to war here!" Foxxer says.

Ryan and company charge down and meet them halfway, Anthony strikes Ryan Lewis with his kendo sticks, Ben strikes Charlie with his pipe, and Samuel clips Draco at the knee with his hammer, before laying him out with a spin kick. The three stand tall early, and the match hasn't officially started.

Ben nods to Anthony, and Anthony and him lift up Ryan Lewis, and toss him into the ring. They roll in side by side, and Ryan stands up.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Anthony sets up for a Dre-Kick, and Ben ran around Ryan. Anthony hit Ryan with the kick, and Ryan turned into the Hell's Arrow from Ben! The two stood over Ryan, and the two lipped something to each other.

"Looks like they are actually getting along." Vampiric says.

Ben nods, and Anthony exits on one side, while Ben stomps on Ryan.

Samuel meanwhile, lifts his hammer up, and slams it against Charlie's shoulder. Charlie screams in agony, and Draco gets up, using Ben's lead pipe, and smacks Samuel across the back with it. Anthony picks up a Kendo stick, and stands samurai style against Draco. He swings, but quickly backs up as he realizes it's a lead pipe. Anthony backs towards the ring, and Draco goes to charge him, but suddenly, Ben suicide dives his way out of the ring, and takes out Draco.

"Look at the teamwork there!" Foxxer shouts, impressed.

"Holy shit!" The crowd chants.

Anthony and Ben lift up Draco, and Anthony kicks Draco in the stomach. Ben kicks him across the face. Anthony nods, and goes under the ring, pulling out a table, to the crowd's delight. He sets it up, and Samuel helps him.

"No WAY!" Vampiric says, as Samuel pulls out a lighter. Anthony smiles evilly, and Samuel flicks the lighter, and ignites the table! The crowd goes nuts. Samuel holds the lighter up and 'breathes' fire.

"Am I the only one feeling DEJA VU!?" Foxxer exclaims.

"NO Foxxer!" Vampiric shouts.

Anthony stands in the middle, and Ben and Samuel lift Draco onto his shoulders'. They lift him higher, and they triple powerbomb Draco through the flaming table!

"OH MY GOD!" Foxxer yells!

"HOLY SHIT!" Vampiric and the crowd shout!

"Anthony gets in the ring, and Ryan Lewis drops him with a wicked clothesline. Samuel gets in, and hits the DIE! Ryan stumbles, and Ben goes for another Hell's Arrow, but Charlie intercepts him, and Ben flies out of the ring through the bottom and middle ropes.

Charlie turns, and is hit by Samuel's DIE! He looks in tears, and is suddenly attacked by Ryan Lewis, who hits him with the You're Dead (GTS, followed by a Brouge Kick).

"A NEW MOVE FROM RYAN! And Samuel is down for the count!"

Ryan stands tall, and Samuel rolls out of the ring. Anthony stands up, and Ryan looks down at him. Ben crawls back to his feet, and Ben and Anthony stand united once again. Anthony nods to Ben once again, and the two back up, before both going for superkicks.

Anthony's connects…

WITH BEN!?

Ben falls back, and looks unconscious. Anthony stands over him, and the arena is in a stunned silence. Ryan Lewis looks to Anthony, who just looks at Ryan with dead eyes, and signals for him to cover Ben. Ryan does that…

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The arena is silent, the commentators and the fans are all in shock!

Anthony stands with the Order, and Sara Lewis comes out to join the victors.

"Um… What the hell just happened?" Foxxer asks, his voice hoarse.

"I… Have no clue… but I think…"

Charlie and Draco hoist Anthony on their shoulders, and they laugh, as Anthony starts smiling. He raises his arms in victory.

"What does this mean for season 4!?" Foxxer asks.

Charlie and Draco set Anthony down, and Anthony exits the ring. He waits for the Order, who follow him back up the ramp, and backstage. Samuel crawls over to Jones before glaring at the stage.

"Now, for the main event, this is EVERYBODY, as we get set to call the main event, this is too special of a show to not have everybody call our UWA title match, pitting Proving Ground match winner, Levi- The Great against the TWO TIME UWA champ, Dan Riley!" Foxxer opens, still in shock over what just occurred.

"This all started a year ago, at July's Demise!"

Video Package:

 _Take a Chance (The Smackdown Live theme plays)_

 _July's Demise:_

" _A Six Pack Challenge for the UWA championship!"_

 _Xxx_

 _Fox struggles, and it looks like he's about to pass out. The ref checks his arm twice, and on the third one, Levi leaps in, and keeps his arm from hitting the ground, and he does a German Suplex to get Ben off of Fox. Ben lands on his feet, and Levi flips him a bird before hitting his Thunderbolt running high knee! The crowd goes nuts as Levi crawls for the cover. They count along with the ref._

 _"One… Two… Thr- "Ben Jones kicks out, somehow, and the crowd gasps in disbelief._

 _Xxx_

 _Levi flips Ben the bird, and ducks an enziguri, and goes for the Infection Ankle lock. Ben gets under the ropes, and Levi tosses him back in. Ben lands on his feet, and runs off the ropes, connecting with his Kill Shot high knee! He goes for a cover._

 _"One… Two… Thr- "Fox comes out of nowhere, and breaks it up. Levi rolls out of the ring, and Fox hits a weak Foxhole on Ben, but somehow Ben rolls Fox up._

 _"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 _Xxx_

 _Suddenly, Dan Riley runs down with his Contract from the Cage._

 _"What the hell! That's Dan Riley!" Dan hands the ref the contract._

 _"He's cashing in, and Ben Jones just finished a brutal championship match!" Dan stands opposite to Ben, and Ben slowly gets to his feet, as the ref takes his title. He holds it up._

 _"We're about to have another championship match!"_

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 _Ben Jones tells Dan to bring it, and Dan hits a version of the stinger splash on him. Ben collapses, and Dan locks in an anaconda vice. Ben struggles, and goes limp. The ref checks his arm three times. He doesn't move, and the ref calls for the bell._

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 _Levi is sitting in a room, looking into a camera._

" _That was the night, I came SOO close to the UWA championship, but Dan Riley came in, and stole it!"_

 _Dan fades in over him._

" _When I hear Levi, I don't think of The Great, he's always been in the mid-card picture, he will never take this from the two time champion."_

 _Summertime Slaughter:_

 _"Oh man! The pain from the leg pushing on the neck like that, oh my God!" BJ is looking on in pain._

 _Leo fights again, but Dan pushes harder, not loosening the grip this time. Leo doesn't tap. He adjusts a little, and Leo passes out. The ref checks him, and his arm falls, three times._

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

" _I MADE LEONARDO, TAP OUT TO A KOJI CLUTCH! WHAT DID LEVI DO THAT NIGHT?"_

" _I've overcome a lot to get to this point, I took on the likes of Adrian Watts, and survived 39 men, I didn't cash in some stupid contract!"_

" _This time around, there is no contract, there is no stipulation, it's just a straight up fight, where I will show Levi why I am the phenomenon."_

" _He will learn why I am called the Great!"_

" _He will always be the Lunatic Jobber."_

" _You're looking at the next UWA champion!"_

 _It pans to Levi standing victorious in the Proving Ground match, then to Dan standing with the UWA title._

Ringside:

"Yeah guys, here we go!" Kiran says, obvious choke in his voice.

War plays, and the audience manages a pop, as Levi- THE GREAT walks out!

"He deserves the name "GREAT" after surviving from #3 to the end of the Proving Ground match!" Fangirl says.

"You are absolutely right Fangirl. This is Levi's true test, he is going for the UWA title for only the third time in his career, and he is looking to finally win it here tonight." Ryder says.

Levi enters the ring, and screams, as the crowd cheers louder for him.

"Listen to this place!" Uzumaki screams!

Fireworks go off around the arena, as Levi spins around in the ring.

He waits anxiously for his opponent, as the crowd continues to cheer for him.

Phenomenon plays, and the crowd pops. Suddenly, Dan Riley drives on a motorcycle through a glass pane that says Phenomenon on it! The crowd pops for that, and he revs the engine. He has a helmet with Phenomenon engraved on the sides. He revs the engine, and pops a wheelie halfway down the 80 yard ramp. He jerks it to a stop at the bottom, and revs it even more. The crowd pops again. He turns off the bike, and gets off it. He holds up his helmet in one hand, and his title in the other, and the crowd starts sounding mixed. Dan finally enters the ring, and stands face to face with Levi.

"A badass entrance for the Phenomenon." Kiran says.

"The cheater he is, please." Uzumaki says.

"Look past that guys, these two, face to face for the first time ever, PERIOD!" Ryder comments.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"The following contest, is your MAIN EVENT, set for ONE FALL, and it is for the UWA CHAMPIONSHIP!" The crowd pops. "Introducing first, the challenger, from Los Angeles California, weighing in at 111 pounds, he is the winner of the Proving Ground match, LEVI- THE GREAT!" The crowd pops, as he raises his arm.

"His opponent, from Philadelphia Pennsylvania, weighing in at 202 pounds, he is the UWA CHAMPION, the Phenomenon, DAN RILEY!" The crowd is mixed, as Dan holds the title up in Levi's face. Levi stands his ground.

"I cannot believe this is happening, especially on a grand stage such as this!" Fangirl exclaims.

"This is going to be good!" Uzumaki says.

"Good? This is going to be PHENOMENAL!" Trell shouts.

"After all the build, it's time to see who's worthy of the title in UWA year 2!" Vampiric says.

"The belt is held up, and it's almost time boys, and girl." Ryder says.

"Let's get it on!" Kiran says.

"Here we go everybody!" Foxxer exclaims.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd goes nuts, and is split down the middle.

"LEVI! DAN!" chants echo as the fans are split.

Levi waves his hands to hype the crowd, and as he moves in on Dan, Dan hightails it. The boos are deafening.

"Dan better get to it." Kiran says.

Dan shakes his head, and slowly gets back in the ring.

The two circle, and Dan and Levi lock up for the first time! Dan starts with the advantage. He has a side headlock, but Levi pushes Dan off the ropes, and Dan rebounds off the ropes, into a standing dropkick! He runs off the ropes, and Dan goes prone, but Levi runs over him. Dan leapfrogs over Levi on the rebound, and on the second one he goes for an armdrag, but Levi counters, and Dan flies out under the bottom rope. Dan leans against the barricade, and Levi runs off the opposite ropes, and looks like he's going for a suicide dive, but Dan sidesteps, and Levi slides through the bottom and middle rope, landing on his feet. Dan goes for a clothesline, but Levi ducks, and turns around, going for Unwanted Death on the outside! Dan counters it, and drapes an elbow across Levi's chest, before falling to the floor, taking him with. Dan looks up to the top turnbuckle, and back to Levi's down body. He shrugs, and goes to the ring apron. He readies himself to jump, but looks to the top turnbuckle again. He goes up to it, to the delight of the crowd, and puts up a prayer. He leaps off, and lands right on Levi!

"What a SUPER FROGSPLASH!" Fangirl shouts.

"Oh my God!" All the other's shout at once.

"EDDIE!" The crowd starts chanting.

Dan clutches his ribs, and the ref halts his count to check on both men. Dan waves off the official, and stands up, lifting Levi by his hair and tights. He chucks him into the ring, and covers him.

"One… Two…" Levi kicks out, and Dan sits in the corner.

"Dan is in more shock than we are, that Frogsplash was 202 pounds coming from the top rope all the way to the floor!" Ryder exclaims.

Levi slowly rolls to his back, and Dan walks towards him, but is suddenly taken into a Triangle Choke?

"Levi is trying to lock in a Triangle Choke on Dan!" Foxxer exclaims.

"What!?" Kiran is in disbelief.

"I've never thought Levi as a submissionist." Ryder says.

Levi can't get it locked in completely, but there's enough to make Dan look like he's going to tap.

"Dan might submit on the grand stage of Ultimania, imagine the humilation!" Vampiric shouts.

Dan eventually musters the strength to lift Levi off the ground.

"The strength of Dan!" Foxxer is in disbelief.

Dan drops Levi down, and Levi lets go. Dan catches his breath, and Levi stands as well. Levi goes for the Thunderstruck knee, but Dan sidesteps, and once Levi hits the ground, he scrambles down, and locks in an anaconda vice!

"Dan with the advantage now!" Fangirl shouts.

Dan pulls hard, like he's about to break Levi's neck. The ref checks Levi, and he starts fading. He is about to call the match, but Levi raises his arm, and punches Dan square in the face, forcing him to release the hold.

Levi stands up, and Dan runs off the ropes. Dan turns around into the Thunderstruck knee! The crowd pops as Levi scrambles to hook Dan's leg.

"One… Two… Thr- "Dan kicks out, and Levi can't believe it. Dan can't either.

"These two are closing the year in STYLE!" Ryder exclaims.

Levi stands up, and looks to the crawling Levi. Dan gets up, and Levi charges him, but Dan counters into a Uranage! Levi hits the mat hard, and Dan covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Levi kicks out.

"This is awesome!" The crowd chants.

"They are right, this is AMAZING!" Uzumaki exclaims.

Dan goes to the corner, and starts 'tuning up the band'. The crowd boos.

"What is he going for?" Foxxer asks.

Levi uses the corner to stand, and Dan charges, going for a Kinshasa, but Levi lifts him up, and drops him with UNWANTED DEATH! The crowd OHHS.

"OH MY GOD! A WICKED UNWANTED DEATH!" Foxxer is in shock!

"Unbelievable!" Ryder yells.

Levi crawls for the cover.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd explodes.

"LEVI HAS DONE IT! THE ULTIMATE UNDERDOG IS UWA CHAMPION!" Uzumaki shouts.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Ryder exclaims as well.

"He's done it…" Vampiric says.

"Amazing!" Trell says as well, but a bit disappointed.

"Guys! LEVI IS CHAMP!" Foxxer says, finding it hard to believe.

Levi is presented with the UWA championship, and he is in tears.

"He can't believe it himself guys." Fangirl says, tearing up.

Levi takes the title, and raises his arms up in victory.

"From UWA Women's 'jobber' to the UWA CHAMPIONSHIP! This has been a HELL of a journey for him!" Foxxer says.

Levi gets on the second rope, and holds up the title to huge cheers.

"YOU DESERVE IT!" The crowd chants as Levi stands holding the belt. Fireworks go off around the arena.

"Season 3 has been a blast guys! We will see you all in JUNE for the BEGINNING OF YEAR 2 OF UWA!" Foxxer says.

"Goodnight everybody!" Everyone closes the show.

TitanTron:

There is darkness, the only light seen is a small bulb in the middle of the screen on the tron.

"The order, it sounds like a stable name." A dark voice says, as the lights outline a shadow of a figure. "No, it's a way of life. UWA will be run by the order next season, anyone tries to oppose the authority will be punished." The dark voice continues. "Cynthia is not in power, Katie is not in power, hell." The lights are revealed altogether, and it's ANTHONY! "I'm not even going to let myself be in charge. UWA is going to be led into season four by the RIGHTFUL queen of UWA, SARA LEWIS!" Sara walks in, and stands next to Anthony, lightly scratching his cheek, and hissing.

"UWA, bow down to the NEW QUEEN!" She laughs, and static appears to end the season.

 **A/N: A HELL OF A YEAR IN THE BOOKS! This has been a complete blast! It's had it's 'Up's and down's' (Shoutout to DarkRyder for doing about eight months of those). Another one to KiranTheRay, because without his suggestion, this wouldn't even exist.**

 **Another shout out to everyone who has ever read this, weather they just stumbled across it, I appreciate everybody who has taken a look at this green writer's work. Thank you all so much.**

 **One final shoutout to EVERYBODY who has submitted characters through the year, I may not have used them all that well, but I appreciate all of your styles of characters, and I thank you all so much for taking the time to create masterpiece characters.**

 **Until then, I will see you all in UWA year 2. Peace!**

 **-Foxxer1999**

 **Had a lot of fun doing this and working with Foxxer1999! I have had a lot of fun writing with all of your wonderful (Add a little Broken there) characters! It has been great and I personally can't wait for Year 2! See you all next time!**

 **-KiranTheRay**


End file.
